Ink Me
by BrittanaFicFic
Summary: Amy knew she at least had some game. Not much, but some. So why did it leave her hanging when she needed it most when she comes face to face with a new Tattoo artist/DJ/Lesbian extraordinaire. Tattoo!Reagan. Reamy. Smut. (All sorts of adorable Amy.)
1. The one with the tattoo

**Chapter 1.**

It had took Karma exactly 3 weeks and 5 days to convince Amy to cave.

26 days of mindless chatter about how badass they'll both look and how you only get one life. But if Amy's honest, she only gave in to finally get some peace. That long of time with Karma sending texts of ideas at 2AM followed by snapchats of her pouting face only stays cute for so long.

That brings us to here. _Voodoo Tattoo and Piercings. _The studio was new but had quickly built up a reputation. You know, clean, sterile, great artists. All the things you'd want of a place that are going to stick thousands of needles in your skin and scar you for life.

Karma had been given the idea for a tattoo by marathon watching Real Housewives Of Orange County. Don't ask her how, because she wouldn't be able to tell already asked numerous times and was told _'It just did, god!'_ But she would be able to tell you about her new found need for ink on her skin. Which Amy also got told about. Plus, tattoo's are hot. Everyone know's this.

She could do without the smell, Amy decided. Maybe the sound too. Neither smell to appealing to her.

"So, hypothetically, let's say I changed my mind about getting a tattoo." The blonde spoke just loud enough for her friend to hear from where she was looking in the books next to her, knowing what she's getting but hey, there's no harm in browsing right?

"Mmmhmm. Hypothetically?" Karma pursed her lips, not moving her eyes from the pages in front of her.

"Right, hypothetically." Amy nodded, cautiously flicking her eyes to Karma.

"Well, hypothetically, I'd have to tell your mom about that stash of Doughnuts you've got in your room, and then maybe tell Lauren that it's you who flushes the toilet anytime she's in the shower, which might just unleash hell on your household. Hypothetically of course." Karma turned to Amy and smiled one of those _mess with me, i dare you, _smiles that every girl perfects during their teenage years.

Amy stared at Karma for a second, weighing up her options. After a few seconds she decides to take the higher ground because Karma is really fucking persistent. She smiled at her best friend before turning back to the books, flipping through page after page. "Could be at home eating Shrimp in my sweat pants right now." She mumbled to herself. Or well... she thought to herself. The lesson Amy learnt here was; When you have your back to…pretty much everything, it's impossible to know if someone's behind you and listening to your mumbling about Shrimp.

"I'm personally more of a cookie type of girl myself." A scratchy voice argued from behind Amy. Just what she needs, some wise ass with a delicious voice speaking up about her food preferences. So what she has a love for Shrimp and doughnuts. They're the staples of a good diet. In a twisted not at all way.

Turning around with her smart ass response ready, she stopped when she laid eyes on the owner of the voice. Because _fuck everything if she wasn't gorgeous._ Amy wasn't sure what bit about the girl she took in first. It's all just to perfect. Was it the dark eyeliner surrounding twinkling eyes? Dark hair with purple tips? Or was it her lips. God, those lips. The upper one forming a slight pout all by itself. She doesn't know but she's not too bothered, all she's bothered about is she's been standing in front of this girl with her mouth hanging open like a fish for the past 30 seconds. Or was it 5 years. Amy wasn't sure.

"I think your friend is broken?" The dark haired beauty spoke over her shoulder to Karma who stood up and walked over to Amy, frown on her face.

Amy now had both the perfection in lady form, _'My god I'm a mess, who even calls someone that.'' _and her best friend. "Amy? Are you ok?" _Do I look ok? _

"Does she…need the bathroom or something? Because they're in the back, I don't get paid enough to clean up after someone having an accident."

"Oh you work here?" Karma questioned, temporarily distracted from her friends frozen face. '_17 years of friendship right there Karms, i love you too.'_

Receiving a nod and smile in response Karma grinned at Amy, who had now _finally _managed to close her mouth and at least act normal. "We'd like to get tattoo's, please!"

"Alright, no problem. My name's Reagan, by the way." Sticking her right arm out to shake hands. You get used to using your non dominant hands to shake when you're a lefty. Karma took her hand first and shook it with a polite smile, probably trying to contain her nerves. Reagan then put her hand in Amy's direction and raised her eyebrows _'Fuck, this girls eyebrow game is on point. Stop it.' _Smiling sheepishly the blonde put her hand in Reagan's and shook it, a shy grin forming on her own lips as the brunette sent a sly wink her way.

"So what where you thinking about getting?" Reagan questioned as she walked over to the glass counter and put her car keys below it.

Karma stepped forward first, taking a piece of paper out of her bag and putting it on the counter. "I want to get this on my shoulder blade, like this font and everything."

Reagan turned the paper towards her and furrowed those stupidly perfect eyebrows, "Força? That's strength, right?" She paused and looked up at Karma who nodded at her. "Why this font? I mean i could clean it up for you?"

"It's my grandfather's handwriting, so I don't really wanna differ from that to much, y'know?" Reagan nodded and looked at it again.

"So it's gonna be about an inch wide and about half an inch high?"

Karma nodded again, excitement taking over her. _'Now who looks like they need the bathroom'_

Lifting her eyes up and looking at the two girls in front of her, her eyes shifted to the blonde. "What about you, Shrimp girl?" she asked with a flick of her chin.

_Shrimp girl. Great. I sound like I should be on American horror story. Well done Amy.' _"That's me, isn't it?" Amy asked, because you can never be to safe.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Glad we cleared that up." Amy paused as Reagan took of her leather jacket, exposing the white short sleeve T shirt underneath. Amy can now see the first signs of Reagan's tattoo's. There's a half sleeve covering her left forearm looking like it follows no real pattern, a mix of drawings weaving with each other surrounded by some clouds , and a some rosary beads wrapped around her right wrist, going down to her hand.

"You don't have many tattoo's for a tattoo artist?" Karma speaks up.

Letting out a small laugh at this, "Since when does the amount of ink I have on me effect my ability to put ink on other people. C'mon now Karen."

_'Oh no. Oh. No. I LOVE it when this happens.'_

"It's Karma. Kar-ma."

Reagan smirked, "Right, I said that? Anyway, Shrimp girl?"

Walking towards the counter, and looking around Amy bit her lip. Not missing the way the brunette in front of her watched her mouth each time she brought the lip in and out of her a hand through her hair and brushing it out her face, she let out a indecisive sigh. "I was thinking maybe…a feather?"

"Is that a question?"

"No it's just…i mean…what?"

"Listen Shrimps, a tattoo is for life, you don't wanna get one if you're not sure on it. Trust me, you'll regret it. I speak from experience." With that Reagan walked from behind the counter and turning her leg for Amy to see before bending over slightly and pointing to a small smiley face tattoo on her tan leg.

It took Amy a while to get down to that part of her leg though. Because of course she had to be wearing short denim shorts, showing off tan legs that considering the girl was fairly short, seemed to go on forever. There was a thigh watercolour piece on her right leg that Amy couldn't help but admire. The ink was nothing compared to the girls smooth skin though. "Home tattoo kit done by an ex. Now every time I wear a bikini or shorts, I wear socks too. And trust me, it gets you some looks and not the good kind."

Walking back to the original side of the counter, she leant down, resting her elbows on the glass. "My advice is don't get anything you're not sure off, make sure you want it. Maybe get a piercing first."

Amy isn't ashamed to say she spent most of the time dying over two things. The first was watching Reagan's mouth as she spoke. The second was listening to that scratchy voice mixed in with the slight accent, suggesting she's probably bilingual. _'I feel like I'm being obvious. Am I being obvious? Definitely being obvious.' _If she was dying over watching her talk, then she almost melted into a pile of blonde mush when the tip of the brunettes tongue peaked out and wet her lips.

"…Ok. So. How about we tat you up first, Carmen?"

Amy had to stifle a laugh at the fact she could basically see Karma biting the inside of her cheek, moving closer to her friend she leant in to her ear, "Don't piss off the girl who's going to be permanently marking your skin, Karms." Shifting her eyes back to Reagan she watched her put the piece of paper into a machine before pressing a few buttons.

"Aren't you going to do it free hand? I mean don't you need to turn it into a stencil thingy?" _'god I'm on a roll. Question her artist ability a bit more Amy, I dare you.'_

To her credit, the tattooist smiled and let out a small laugh. "This turns it into a stencil…thingy. It's a Thermal Processor, usually I'd do it free hand but since it's so small and Kammy want's it so precise, this is the best bet." The machine beeped and Reagan took the new stencil out and the original, handing the latter back to Karma before motioning that the girls should follow her.

"So is this your studio?" Karma asked, throwing a wink in Amy's direction as she took her coat off and sat on the chair. Amy furrowed her eyebrows, because I mean first Reagan winks and now Karma, has she got something on her face.

Reagan took a seat on the stool next to the bigger chair, leaning over to get a clean razor and some Speed Stick Deodorant. "I wish, I just work here." She paused as she moved to Karma's back, shaving the area before spraying the deodorant on it. "I'm actually a DJ. But surprise surprise, a female DJ in Texas isn't exactly a big money maker. So I'm working here to pay the bills why I try to get noticed." Putting the stencil on, she removed the paper and smiled. "Want to check that in the mirror?"

Karma nodded and stood up, turning her back to the mirror so she could see it, smiling at the result. "It's awesome. So uhh, when did you start tattooing?" Karma asked as she made her way back to the chair.

Why's Karma asking so many questions. She's never this interested in people who get her name wrong. _'Especially not more than 3 times.'_

"I learnt of my dad when I was like, 16 I guess? He used to own a shop in Round Rock." Reagan paused for a second as she inserted the needle into the gun, holding the wrappers up so Karma and Amy could both see. "By law I have to make sure you can both see and agree that all of this is opened fresh." When the two girls nodded she smiled and told Karma to lean forward.

"That's pretty young…not too long ago, right?" Amy hasn't stopped frowning since Karma started interrogating the young woman getting ready to stick needles in her skin. It certainly doesn't help that Karma keeps catching her eye and winking at her.

"About 5 years ago? You're gonna feel a sharp scratch but you'll get used to it, ok?" Reagan informed Karma before pressing the gun to her skin.

"So, what does yo-Oh my god. Oh my god. Holy fuck that wasn't what I was expecting. Shit fuck ouch dammit."

"You're so not helping convince me to get one!" Amy said through laughter.

"It's totally fine. Totally. See?" Karma smiled at Amy…Well 'smiled' more like grimaced.

"Then why are you crying?"

"They're tears of happiness, dammit Amy this is an emotional time for me."

Reagan stopped the gun for a second whilst she dipped it in Ink again and wiped Karma's back. "And we have a bleeder! Way to go, Dude."

"Is it meant to bleed? Do I need to go to hospital? Amy what's happening?"

At a loss for words Amy just looked at Reagan helplessly. "Some bleed, some don't. It's fine, don't worry. Here we go again ok?" Pausing whilst she made contact with skin, "So you're not sure if you actually want one, Shrimps?"

"It's not that I DON'T want one, I think I'm just put off because I don't know what I want." Amy reasoned.

"Well do you have anything dear to you? A song? A family tradition? A favourite food…" Once again winking at Amy, the blonde was just about ready to combust. She couldn't talk and look at the girl, she decided it was impossible.

"So, Reagan. What does your boyfriend think of you tattooing? Does he have any?" Amy, who had been turned around looking at pictures that where plastered on the wall, turned around and stared at Karma with one of those 'what the fuck' looks.

"Well I'm sure if I liked dick he'd be into it."

"So you're gay?" Karma yet again winked at Amy. _'Seriously this is getting beyond a joke.'_

"Yes ma'am. Is that a problem? Because let me just remind you I have about 7 needles going in and out of you every second right now. Just putting that out there." With that Reagan turned the gun off once again before wiping Karma's shoulder one more time, taking her time to admire the work before bringing up another copy of the tattoo and holding it to the shoulder, ensuring she got all the corners spot on. "Alright, Keke, you're done! Took it like a champ…sorta. Wanna go check it out?" With that Karma skipped up the mirror, grinning at her newly inked up shoulder.

"It's perfect, seriously thank you so much." Putting her jacket back on the girls walked back to the original counter and waited for Reagan whilst the girl took her leather gloves off and wiped down the seat.

"You should ask her out." Karma quietly spoke out the side of her mouth.

Glancing at the shorter girl with disbelief on her face, Amy didn't even know where to start with that sentence. "Why're you talking like that? You look like the kiss face emoji. Oh, and I don't know what you're talking about."

Karma rolled her eyes, because ok maybe she did look like the emoji. A little. "You've been crushing on her since she overheard your stupid shrimp mumbling. Ask her out!"

"First of all, I wasn't shrimp mumbling…I was talking quietly to myself about shrimp. Second, I'm straight, she's just very pretty, alright? Third, she's older!"

"Straight Shmaight! You're obviously ridiculously attracted to her, even your mom would be able to see it. If you like her, what is there to lose? so what if she's older, just means she's more experienced. Or…experienced at all."

Amy noticed the girl of the minute walking towards them and quickly hushed Karma who had taken to making kiss face at her.

"That'll be 40 bucks please, Karmin." She said once she was at the register, smile still plastered on her face.

Handing over two twenties, Karma smiled at the girl. "Thank you, hopefully I'll be back soon.

"No problem, come back anytime, I'll be here. Bye guys!" Reagan said as the two girls walked towards the exit, Karma constantly Side eyeing Amy.

"Go back and talk to her." She mimed with pretty much gritted teeth. Amy didn't refuse nor agree, in fact for a minute she looked confused. I mean she has nothing to lose right? Apart from her dignity. But after the past hour she's not sure there's much of that left anyway.

"Hey Shrimp girl?" That stupid sexy voice called from behind her. Amy turned to face her before looking back at Karma who pointed to herself and the outside, signalling she'll wait outside.

"Sometimes I go by Amy too…" _'A game flirting right here ladies and gentlemen'_

Grinning at the girl in front of her, Reagan took a step closer, biting her lip slightly before looking up through her eyelashes at Amy. "Yeah well sometimes I go by Miss Cortes, doesn't mean everyone calls me it.

"Who's Miss Cortes?" Reagan rose her eyebrows at Amy's question, how long was it going to take her to click. "That's your last name isn't." That's how long.

Letting out a laugh and gently pushing Amy's shoulder, she held out a folded piece of paper, smiley face drew on the front.

Amy looked at the paper for a second before taking it and opening it up. Reagan's name followed by her number was written in a messy scrawl. "Considering you're a tattoo artist you have messy writing." Amy scrunched up her face. Internally cringing at herself because somehow she's gone and insulted Reagan yet again.

"Erm…thanks. Means a lot to me. I _was _gonna say if you want some help with finding a tattoo, or make up your mind, give me a call and I'll personally schedule in. Well that's what I was gonna say. Before you dissed my writing. Might take it back now."

"Please don't" Amy replied, not sparing a second for Reagan to think about it, moving the paper behind her back. Obviously Reagan was going to snatch it back, of course.

"If you wish, Shrimps." Smiling at the girl, the brunette let out a laugh. "I'll see you soon then?

"Yeah, soon." Amy said with a sigh.

"Bye then?"

"Bye!" The girls continued to look at each other. One dazed and confused about what her life is right now, and the other confused as to why the first girl is unmoving from her studio.

"Goodbye Amy?" Reagan cautiously said, moving her head slightly to see if the blonde was even focussed on her. She was. How could she not.

"See ya Reagan." she mumbled out.

"AMY. Door. Now" A third voice interrupted them, or should I say saved them.

With one last look and a shy smile, Amy turned around and walked towards the exit where Karma had called her from. And yes, she was completely aware of Reagan's eyes on her ass. And yes, she added an extra sway to her step.

"You might be the most un-smooth person I've ever met. How're you my best friend? Have I taught you nothing?" Karma quizzed as Amy stepped out. Instead of replying verbally, she just held up the piece of paper which Karma proceeded to take out of her hands. "You got her number? You little romeo, you! How'd you do it?"

Amy thought for a minute of every single little embarrassing thing she did in VooDoo. "I honestly don't know."

**Drop a review and let me know what you guys think and Reagan will visit you at night. In a none creepy way **

**So, never wrote for Reamy before. But this is inspired by Yvette Monreal's retweets. But my love for this cast is ridiculous. This is inspired because of Yvette's retweets of the manias of her with tattoo's. I just can't with that woman. There's a few things in this, I did read that Reagan's last name is something beginning with B…but I don't like that so she's stuck with Cortes. I know in the show the girls are about the same height…which confuses me because they do actually have a height difference but whatever. Amy will grow some balls soon, don't worry. Karma and Reagan will get on…till lesbian drama ensues. It happens to the best of us, Karmy included. **


	2. The one with the bet

**Chapter 2.**

"No."

"Please, Amy. There's only a certain amount to times I can beg you."

"Then you should really stop then, huh?"

Karma glanced up at the pair from her seat on Amy's bed where she was filing her nails. Her eyes glancing back and forth as she watched the argument unfold in front of her, bickering back and forth. The two had been at this for at least an hour and a half. When did people become so stubborn? Especially because Karma knows as well as Amy knows that she'll cave soon and go along with Shane's request. It's one the many give away traits of Amy Raudenfeld.

"I don't understand why everyone insists on bringing me out of my little bubble lately. I'm perfectly happy just relaxing!" Amy sighed as she flopped down on her bed, arms rising up to cover her eyes, temporarily protecting her from the world in front of her.

Feelings a pair of hands come up and grip her own hands, bringing them back down to her sides she scrunched her eyes closed, flat out refusing to acknowledge owner of said hands.

"Amy."

"Amy doesn't live here anymore."

"Amy, I swear to god."

"What Shane? What could you possibly do?" Amy sat up with a start, eyes full of challenge. Which on any other occasion would have worked. Except in any situation in which Shane Harvey is involved.

And that brings us to now. With Amy, Karma, Liam _'Hottie Doucheface' _, Shane, and Duke…Shanes 'trainer' who comes to underground raves with 17 year olds. Totally legit. AXM was the name up in lights, and judging from the the look of the place, you don't want to ask what it stands for. The smell of sweat an alcohol filled the air, barely catching the back of the groups throats.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Liam half shouted half mimed to the group, lightly smack Shanes shoulder as the boy already got distracted scoping out his playthings. Karma nodded enthusiastically, smiling when Amy did the same. That was until Liam was gone and Amy's smile went right along with him, dropping immediately.

Karma rolled her eyes before nudging her best friend with her hip and nodding over to a few stools in the middle of the floor. "So I have a question." She spoke to Amy's ear.

"Yes I think you should break up with Liam."

"Surprisingly, not my question. Ass."

Pausing as they climbed up the stools because really, who can get on those things in a lady like manner anyway. "Well this is awkward." Amy risked a look at Karma, and noting the totally unamused look in her eyes. "I'm joking! Totally joking. What was your question?"

"I swear to god ever since you discovered Netflix you've became really sassy and I'm not sure I can cope. Anyways, my question was did you ever text that chick fro-"

"Reagan?"

Giving Amy a smirk Karma just rose her eyebrows, anticipating Amy's string of excuses that are bound to come. "No. Thought about it. But seriously how do you text someone in this situation? Hi, remember me? You heard me mumbling about Shrimp and then I acted like a horny teenage boy for about an hour. Wanna go out?"

"As smooth as that is. A 'hey, how're you?' would have done! You've got such issues. The girl was completely into you. If she gave you her number when you acted like a complete dick, what would she do if you turned on your A game?" Karma threw in a wink for good measure. "Did you at least take a look at her Facebook?"

Amy's eyes widened as she lent close to calm her and spoke through semi-gritted teeth. "You facebo-you face booked stalked her?!"

Rolling her eyes and moving her finger along the rim of her glass, carefully thinking about her next sentence. "It's not Facebook stalking per se…more…doing some reckon work. Y'know, making sure she wasn't some lesbian vampire."

"Lesbian vampire, Karma, really?" Karma just shrugged in response. "Fine, lay it on me, what did you find?"

Karma squealed and did a small clap before leaning forward and putting a finger up. "She's 22, born and raised in texas, is the definition of out and proud lesbian. I THINK by looking at her pictures she had a lip piercing at one point. She posts a lot. Like really a lot. Like I'd bet she has an iPhone. I think she's got two brothers at least. She speaks spanish considering sometimes she posts in it which meant i had to go through the whole google translator thing but whatever."

"When you stalk, you stalk hard."

"Thank you to you kind lady."

Amy let out a laugh before growing serious and taking a deep breath. "Look, I don- Hey Guys! Hey! Missed you." Amy covered as the two boys approached the girls little area, gratefully taking some sort of pink drink from Shane.

Liam looked at Amy with squinted eyes, not so stupid to be unaware of Amy's dislike for him. She never misses him. Somethings a rye. Good word that, a rye.

Shane did a full circle of the club, eyes running over everyone and everything before turning back to the table with a huff. "This is why I hate straight clubs, Ok? My gaydar is 50 shades of confused. I can't tell if those I think Gay actually are or if they're just hipster. There's literally no difference."

Amy looked towards Karma to decide which one of them was going to respond to Shanes observations, frowning when she noticed Karma was to caught up giggling as Liam whispered into her ear. _'So fucking sweet. Bleh.'_

_"_Shane…I'm not 100 percent sure, but I don't think you can tell someone's gay by looking at them. Just putting that out there." Finishing off her sentence with a swig of her drink.

"Sure you can. I called you ages ago-" Amy wasn't sure what happened for the next 30 seconds as she was too busy chocking on her drink that had went down the wrong way due to Shane's accusations. She's pretty sure Liam was the one who actually patted her back seen as she's sure she can hear faint sounds of Karma's stupid snort laugh.

"DUDE. I'm not gay!" She managed to force out eventually, pushing Liam's hands away from her with what started as a grateful look but slowly turned to annoyance.

"Mmmhmm" Was all Shane said with a wave of the hands in her direction. Eyes going up to again search for a mountain he can climb. If you get me.

Amy stared at Shane with wide eyes, mouth hung agape. "Don't 'mmhmm' me, Shane Harvey! I'm not gay…I think." The last part was of course mumbled under her breath. The boy paid no attention to his blonde friend, angering the teen. "Shane. Shane! No? Really? You're gonna ignore me?"

"Amy." A voice cautiously beckoned.

"Not now Karma."

"Amy!"

"Karma! Can I please address one crazy person at a time." Amy stuck her hand up in Karma's direction.

"Amy for the love of god look." Karma pointed up over Amy's shoulder, eyes shining with trouble.

Turning around and following Karma's directions, Amy's heart sped up and her palms immediately got sweaty. Up there, in all her glory was Reagan spinning on the decks, completely in her element. "Oh. My god." Amy muttered out, unsure if the heat on her cheeks was the thought of Reagan or if it was the alcohol.

"What're you guys looking at?" Shane asked, his attention only just arriving back at the table. Following Karma's point and Amy's longing staring, his eyes widened as he let out a low whistle. "Damn. How do we know her? Do we like her?" Interest now peaked at the thought of gossip. "…Guys?" Neither girl payed him any attention, both continuing to watch the older girl. "Karma I shit you not, you look creepily evil right now. Stop smirking at the poor girl."

That brought Amy's attention back to earth, turning in her chair to face her friends once again. "Karma." No response. "Karma, c'mon." Amy tried snapping her fingers in front of her eyes only to receive no response. "What're you doing, weirdo?"

"If I stare at her long enough, she'll feel eyes on her. Fact."

"You're creepy. Fact."

The staring continued for a few more minutes, the rest of the group continuing with pleasant conversations. Read: Shane lost interest and Amy was stuck listening to Liam chatter on about his latest piece of art. Soon enough though they where interrupted by Karma sticking her arms up, waving them above her head. Amy didn't even need to look up to know what Karma was doing, assuming she finally got Reagan's attention. The blonde isn't ashamed to say she face palmed over the embarrassment that is her best friend.

"Amy." Karma spoke out the side of her mouth, smile not moving from it, trying to get Amy's attention without being obvious. "Amy! She's looking at you."

Amy felt her stomach flip slightly, who's wouldn't if you knew someone like Reagan was purposely trying to get her attention. Who knew other people do Karma's staring trick. "Who's staring at Amy?" Liam put his two cents in.

"Amy please for the love of god put the girl out of her misery and look at her." Karma spoke directly, ignoring Liam for now.

"How do you even know she's looking at me?"

"Well she's not gonna be looking at Liam, is she?" Shane commented, watching the interaction with great interest. Hester could always use another gay.

Hearing his name Liam looked at Shane, "Hey! She could be! Now, who is this 'she'" _'Now is so not the time to deal with your shit, Liam.' _ Amy had to stifle down a laugh at how oblivious Liam was to the glare Karma sent in his direction, if she was anything, it was territorial. Amy had long accepted and came to terms with this. Liam, well Liam had a way to go yet.

Shane grabbed his friends head and turned it in the right direction, waiting for him to click. He loves the boy, but he really does have his dim moments. "Ok yeah, totally waiting for Amy."

Eventually Amy couldn't take her friends blatant staring and the eyes burning holes in her back, and turned around. Immediately making eye contact with the DJ who sent a wide smile her way, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow in her direction and motioning her head. Signalling for Amy to come join her. The blonde glanced back to her friends for a second before looking at Reagan again, sending a shy grin her way when the brunette shrugged and rose her eyebrows, telling her the offers there.

"Ok, help me." Amy said as she spun back around to her friends.

"Pfft, why would we need to help you. I mean, she's a friend right? No need to be nervous around someone you're not attracted too." Karma spoke, her voice laced with challenge.

Amy looked at Karma, knowing exactly what the girl was playing. The two girls had a mini stare off for a minute, leaving the boys to watch, still not getting how girls work.

"Fine. I give!" Amy stuck her hands up before picking up the rest of her drink and downing it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she was done.

"And why do you need my help, dearest Amy?"

"Because I think I like Reagan." Amy mumbled, subconsciously knowing the clubs music _'which was being played by Reagan. Reagan ridiculously hot Reagan. Reagan who gave me her number. REAGAN.'_

"I'm sorry, what was that?" All three leant closer to Amy, faces showing expectancy.

Amy looked at all three of them before sighing and looking up, anything to avoid their eye contact. "Because I think I like Reagan."

"HA! I KNEW IT." Shane called out, sticking his hand up to Karma, high fiving the girl before turning to Liam and sticking his hand out. Rolling his eyes Liam pulled out his wallet and handing him 20 dollars, and handed Karma the same.

Amy watched the exchange curiously. "What the fuck?" Silence overtook the table. "You bet on me didn't you? You asses. Wait, Shane you literally only just found out about Reagan."

The boy shrugged as he pocketed his new found money. "Yeah but I bet you'd come out before the end of the year, as did Karma. Liam here thought you'd wait till we graduated"

"You're all little shits. All of you." Amy declared, pointing a finger at all of them one after the other as she got down from the stool.

The only way to get through to Reagan's booth was to go through the dance floor, which was just a new experience altogether. Bodies pressed against her from every angle as she pushed her way through. It wasn't to bad till Reagan changed the song to a dance mix of _Show me by Kid Ink _and everyone started _grinding _just _everywhere. _Amy had to admit, she didn't actually dislike it. There's something sensual about the way the body moves. Which of course got her thinking about how Reagan's body moves. She bet's she's a good dancer. She just seems like a very sensual person. And Amy is _completely_ ok with that. But then her bubble popped as the base hit and everyone rose their arms, sweaty armpits stuck in her face from every direction you could imagine. She'd even go so far to describe it as armpit galore.

Eventually reaching the rusty ladder leading to Reagan's area. _I wish I reached Reagan's area. _Amy puffed loose strands of her off her face and flattened her shirt then bringing a hand up to her mouth, cupping it and breathing out before breathing through her nose, doing the compulsory breath check.

She began the climb up, suddenly aware of the fact she was wearing _extremely _skinny jeans. And she was Climbing. In skinny jeans. _Awkward if everyone can see my ass._

"Hey Shrimp girl. Want a hand"? With that, the owner of the husky voice stuck a soft hand down towards amy, offering to help pull the girl up. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

**So, little bit of bribery here. Next chapter is WRITTEN, and is literally all Reamy. Reamy flirting, Reamy dancing, Little bit of this, little bit of that. So review, and I'll post it when I reach the goal in my head. (Not many) Criticism is more than welcome. **

**Also if anyone has any requests that they want, feel free to let me know and I'll try my best to work them in. In regards to a few things:**

**-I know they wouldn't be able to drink, but fake ID's are good nowadays, cmon.**

**-Smut will DEFINITELY be in this story. I'm a fan of go big or go home. That and I feel Reamy would be pretty damn kinky too. **

**Also there's gonna be a sneaky little easter egg in the next chapter.**


	3. The one with the drink

**(Remember to keep your eyes out for that easter egg, guys.)**

**Chapter 3.**

"Me?" Amy looked on in confusion.

"Of course you. Y'know when a lady gives you her number, it's polite to use it." The brunette teased as she placed her hand on Amy's elbow and guided her over to the decks, looking out at the crowd with a small smile on her lips.

Amy took this time to look at the girl, (Read: Leer) taking in anything she might have missed the first time. The way her eyes shone with excitement as she watched the crowd react to her music. The way her body looked relaxed in it's element, foot bouncing slightly to the beat. And her mouth. He mouth was another league. Naturally pouty lips that she wet with her tongue as she spoke to her. _Wait, what. _

"I'm sorry, say again?"

"I said, how's your friends tattoo? Scabbing over OK?" Reagan questioned as she lent over to see her laptop screen, ass sticking out. Unable to _not _look at the girls ass, Amy took advantage in the fact that Reagan wasn't focussed on her.

"Oh yeah, it's good. She's complaining about it itching every hour so I assume it's alright and yeah." Amy trailed off as Reagan began shifting from foot to foot, again following the base and causing the muscles in her thighs to clench. _'Lord have mercy holy shit.'_

"Awesome. So, you know if you want to carry on staring at my ass you can, but just know I can see you in the reflection of the screen." Amy snapped her eyes up, heat rising to her cheeks, trying to swallow down her embarrassment at being caught. Reagan stood up straight and turned towards the taller girl, stepping closer and bringing her face to her ear. "I didn't say you couldn't do it, Shrimps." She spoke in a low tone. Letting her lips graze her Amy's ear and her cheek graze hers as she moved away. Making eye contact as she bit her lip slightly. "So I have a confession."

"Nothing ever good comes from when someone starts a sentence with that."

"Y'know you're really killing my moves here."

Amy sheepishly looked at Reagan, sensing her face must now be like a strawberry from how embarrassing she is to herself. Because really. "Yeah, I do that. Sorry…I am normal, I swear."

"Normal's boring." Reagan winked at Amy accompanied by a smirk, "Anyway, my confession was that I was really disappointed you didn't use my number." For the first time since meeting the girl, Amy got a small wave of insecurity from Reagan, frowning at how unnatural it felt.

"Wait no. I mean, uhm," Having enough of her own stuttering Amy took a deep breath in, determined not to embarrass herself much more. _Please for the love of god, pull it together. Please. _"What I'm attempting to say, is I thought you gave me your number to phone you when I need help with a tattoo?"

Reagan smiled slightly at Amy, not being able to contain her liking of the girl. She's never normally the chaser. "I thought you got what I was trying to say though? I wanted you to call me Shrimps. If I wanted to talk about the tattoo I could have given you a business card."

"You have business cards?" Amy hesitated as Reagan gave her a small frown. "Right. Not the point. I didn't get that from…what you said. I would have most definitely text you if I did."

"Yeah?" Reagan bit her lip, making Amy go weak at the knees.

"Totally."

The two girls kept eye contact for a few seconds before Reagan coughed and turned to face the decks, tampering with a few buttons and dials. "So now that's out the way. How the hell did you get in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know for a fact you guys aren't 21."

"We could so be 21."

"Could be. But you're not, are you?"

Amy paused for a second, testing the water to see how determined Reagan actually was. "No we're not. Shane got us all Fake ID's. May I present to you Sasha Lavern." Amy said, motioning to herself before curtseying, relishing in the fact that she earn a giggle from the shorter girl.

"Split personalities, Kinky. So, if Sasha Lavern is over 21, how old is Amy Shrimps…Insert last name here?"

"It's Raudenfeld. And she's 17." Amy kept it shorter, unsure how the girl will react to her being 5 years younger.

Reagan took a minute before puffing out her cheeks. "God don't I feel old. Not quite jail bate. You're lucky I like you." She joked, winking at the blonde.

"You like me?"

"Of course that's what you pick up."

"…you like me?"

Letting out a throaty laugh, Reagan put her arm around Amy's waist and pulling her in front of her so she's standing in front of the decks. "Yes, Shrimp girl. I like you, now focus otherwise you'll have a few hundred angry people in a club."

Amy started nodding along, still trying to allow her brain time to absorb the information that Reagan likes her. Reagan likes HER. The blubbering mess. "Wait what?"

With that Reagan leant over to the laptop and pressed a few buttons, changing the song to a club mix of _Best I Ever Had by Drake. _The tone immediately changed in the club, going back to the sensual movement that had been around when _Show Me _played. Except this time, it was more intimate. The base was subtle, enough to make your feet vibrate with the movement and send tingles up your body, but not enough for your ears to pound.

She heard Reagan's breath on her ear before she actually felt her. The smaller girls body pressed close to Amy as she swayed along with the music. Reagan placed a hand on Amy's waist, guiding her along with the music. The younger girl decided to be the asserter. Something about Reagan making her want to take charge, to let the girl know just the effect she had on her. Amy stepped back ever so slightly so the two fit together like a jigsaw, her ass gently swaying in time with Reagan's waist as the girls lips came into contact with her ear.

_"We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it.." _She sang the lyrics gently into the blondes ear, again letting her lips ever so gently graze against the contours of the pale ear. Bringing her free hand up she used it to brush blonde hair away from the lean neck in front of her, her head dipping slightly as she places an open mouth soft kiss on Amy's neck, letting her tongue linger there and flick up as she pulled away so softly that Amy would question if she was there in the first place if it wasn't for the tingles on her skin.

They spent the next few minutes of the song in silence, gently swaying with each other to the beat, Reagan occasionally taking Amy's hand and using it to turn dials. After tapping a few more keys on her laptop, Reagan used said hand to turn Amy around to face her, trapped between Reagan's body and the decks. There isn't anywhere Amy would rather be.

"Dance with me." Reagan almost demanded it.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?"

The shorter girl leant in close to Amy once again. "Baby we haven't even started." With that Reagan started walking over to the side where the ladder was situated, standing to the side to allow Amy first, waving her arm in front of her to show her as much.

"Don't you need to stay up here and do the music thingy though?" Technical terms were always Amy's strong point.

Reagan shook her head in response once again gesturing for Amy to head down first. Amy did as she was told and started to climb down, as half her body was through the hole, Reagan squatted to speak to her once more. "I've got a queue going, people eat up generic house music once they've had enough. Bit of Martin Garrix, Diplo, Skrillex, and they'll keep on buying drinks till the sun comes up." Amy nodded and carried on climbing, brushing her hands on her jeans when she reached the bottom.

Whilst she waited for Reagan to climb down, she used this opportunity to make sure her friends were okay. Eventually she saw Shane in the corner using his best, _and Amy know's they're his best because he practiced on her, _flirting moves on some guy with dreads. Shortly after she found Liam and Karma at the bar, Karma looking like she's using a bit of her own A game with Liam if the hand resting high on his thigh was anything to judge by. Karma felt eyes on her and quickly found Amy, winking in her friends direction and giving a subtle thumbs up. Liam was oblivious of course.

Feeling a now familiar hand on her lower back, Amy turned around and smiled at Reagan who grinned back at her and took her hand before taking the lead and guiding them to a place in the middle of the dance floor as _Express Yourself - Diplo _ came booming through the multiple large speakers. Reagan tugged a bit on Amy's hand, guiding her in front of her.

For a second Amy stood there. She was fine when it was her and Reagan. _Just _her and Reagan. But there's other people in their space here and Amy's never danced with people different than Karma or Shane before. Reagan must have sensed this from Amy's body language because she sent Amy a confident wink and lifted her arms above her head, still having hold of Amy's hand so taking that too. The brunette then closed her eyes and swayed her hips side to side, jutting them out each time she changed direction, adding bounce. Or as Shane would have put it_ Shaking what her momma gave her. _Biting at her lip Reagan slowly started to drop the ground but stopped about half way and opened her eyes, making contact with Amy as she came back up.

_'Emergency. New underwear is URGENTLY needed. Damnit Reagan.' _ The shorter girl noticed that her dancing didn't exactly help Amy, so she decided to try a different route. Still holding that hand that she doesn't seem willing to let go off, she brought it round over her shoulder, backing herself up to Amy, giving the hand a squeeze silently asking if Amy's ok. Smiling to herself when she received a squeeze back. Slowly starting up her dancing again, repeating the moving side to side, dipping every now and then.

It didn't take long this time for Amy to jerk into action. Bringing her free hand up she placed it onto Reagan's waist, allowing her hand to make camp there. Reagan took this as encouragement and pressed her ass into the taller girl a bit more, using the height difference to rest the back of her head over Amy's shoulder, eyes closed, sly smile plastered all over her face.

Amy could feel the blood pumping through her body, it practically felt like it was going to implode out of her ears. Not being able to keep her hand still anymore she slowly brought it lower on Reagan's waist, moving forward to rest low on the front of her hips, just touching a bit of showing skin that was peaking out from where her shirt and shorts should meet.

Anyone could see the two girls where in their element. Moving in their own little world in sync with each other. When Reagan lifted her head up and focussed on her movements, Amy took this as her turn to bring her head down, resting the side of her head against the side of Reagan's, breathing slightly down her ear.

There it was again. That feeling of needing to be in charge. There's something about Reagan that just _unleashes _something within her, something primal. And Amy loves it.

Hearing the song change to _Braveheart by Neon Jungle, _a british group that some guy from school introduced her too, she took this as a sign that this is her moment. Show Reagan that she wasn't some blubbering high schooler. That she was a woman worthy of Reagan's attention.

Using the hand that yes, Reagan still had a grip on, she raised it above her head and spun Reagan so she was facing her. Placing Reagan's arm around her neck and placing her own around her waist. "Shrimp girl's got courage now, huh?" the older girl teased.

Amy had a slight moment of doubt at the teasing, wondering if she was maybe going a bit far so she loosened her grip on Reagan's waist. Sensing this, the brunette quickly tightened her own arms, bringing her face closer to Amy, "I like it." was all she said. And it was all that was needed to assure Amy.

The pair automatically fit together, Reagan placing one of her legs slightly between Amy's, not applying any pressure, just assuring her it's there. NO harm in flirting, right?

They danced together for a few songs before there was a major development. Amy had mouth by Reagan's ear, asking her if she wanted a drink when the brunette pulled her face away to nod and smile at he dancing partner. Except eye contact beat their need for a drink. Their bodies kept moving in time as their eyes didn't dare move away from each other. Reagan took a step closer, bringing her arms down to the front of Amy's shirt to pull her to meet her in the middle. Straining her neck upwards, Amy could practically feel Reagan's breath on her lips.

And that was when she felt an ice cold liquid right down her back. Note to self, when you're in a busy club, attempting to have a moment, there will always be some asshole ready to spill a drink on you.

"Hey! Watch the fuck out asshole!" Reagan shouted over the music.

"Holy crap. Oh my god. So cold!" Amy was stuck in shock at the, what she guesses is beer judging from the smell, dripping down her back.

"Oh my god, c'mon I keep a spare shirt in my bag, it'll fit you." Reagan told her over the bass, gesturing with her thumb that it's in the back.

The two made their way to the back room, Reagan taking the lead. "I'm so sorry about that Shrimps. I didn't even see him coming." _Why is she apologising. Wait is she sorry for the guy or going to kiss me? Fuck why is being a female so complicated. _Amy knew it was far out to even think that, but when you're not used to drinking and you've been drinking cocktails, your mind likes to wonder and question _everything. _

Reagan pulled out a white sleeve V neck T shirt out her bag before passing it to Amy and turning her back, allowing the blonde to change without lingering eyes. Which she's the first to admit they'd be lingering, c'mon now.

Pulling off her sticky T shirt, Amy risked a glance towards Reagan. The girl had her back to her, and her hands stuffed into her jean short's pockets, the girl's shoulders were moving up and down which makes Amy believe she was taking deep breaths.

Amy can't believed what this night has been, only would it be her that all in one night she: Realises she's madly attracted to Reagan, grinds for like the first time _ever, _discovered the nicest cocktail ever called Dreamland, and oh yeah, get a beer spilt down her back when she's about to get kissed by this insanely hot girl who actually likes her. But no. That guy had to ruin her chances. Surely it's a sign, right?

_Fuck that. _She decides. Who is anyone to ruin her shot at kissing Reagan. She somehow managed to get herself in that situation, fuck everyone if she can't do it again.

"Hey, you dressed?"

"Erm, yeah, all done." The shirt was a but loose, as that was the fit that Reagan preferred, but it smelt like Cherries and perfume, just like Reagan.

With that, the brunette turned around with a smile. "You rock a V-neck shrimps. Now, how about that drink you owe me?" Amy just stared at at the shorter girl. "Shrimps? What's wrong? Is this because i trie-"

_It's now or never._

With a new sense of determination Amy took enough steps to bring herself in front of Reagan, who's lips were parted slightly, as if she's anticipating what comes next. Amy slowly brings her head down, placing a soft kiss on Reagan's lips at first before pulling away. Leaning in again she felt the shorter girls pouty lips press against her own until she pulled away once more, tilting her head upward to knock Reagan's pouty top lip. Locking eyes for a few seconds as their was a mutual agreement. They both want this.

Amy leant in once again, but this time Reagan met her half way and brought her hand up to gently place it on the side of Reagan's face, just on her jaw. Reagan brought her bottom lip between Amy's two, pressing slowly before they switched, Amy's bottom lip between Reagan's. Reagan pulled back slightly, her teeth lightly nipping on Amy's lower lip and pulling it with her before letting to and opening her eyes slightly, smiling at Amy's closed eyes.

Going back in for more, because they could both already tell they were equally addicted already. Lips met and Amy felt a tongue gently run over her bottom lip, silently asking if she wants to deepen the kiss. Which of course she does, It's Reagan. Tongues met slowly and cautiously, the kiss still sensual despite the obvious passion, but neither wanting to push the other too far. Amy let out a low moan at the feeling or Reagan taking charge of the kiss _because fuck that girl can kiss. _Reagan slowly pulled away again, taking Amy's bottom lip with her once more before letting go and pulling away completely.

"Mmmm, you can do that more often." Reagan mumbled, her voice huskier than normal due to lack of oxygen.

"Yeah?"

"Most definitely."

Eyes locked again before they were interrupted by Reagan's phone. "That's my alarm, I have about ten minutes to get back to the decks. So let's go find your friends so you can hang with them for a while?"

Amy practically felt her face drop. _Did I scare her off? _"Wait am I not allowed back up?"

Perfectly shaped eyebrows frowned at the question before realising she probably didn't word it the best. "What, no! But I figure you should probably spend a little time with your friends so I can do my job without you being a distraction."

"…I'm a distraction?"

Reagan chuckled as she stepped towards Amy once more before placing one kiss, followed by another, followed by a kiss to each soft cheeky before bringing Amy's head down so she could whisper in her ear. "The best kind of one." She pulled back with a smirk as she blindly entwined their hands and walked towards the door back to the club and headed towards the bar where she thinks she seen Karma on their way to the back. "Plus, give me like an hour to calm down and you can come back up and entertain me." She threw in one of her winks for good measure.

A grin appeared back on Amy's face at this. Not wanting to be under the same roof as the older girl and not spending time with her.

"Hey Karmin!"

"Oh no, she's gonna legit kill you, you know?" Amy mumbled to Reagan as they approached Liam and Karma.

"There you guys are! We were looking for you." Liam exasperated. _Blatant lie their Liam too-busy-trying-to-get-in-my-girlfriends-pants Booker. _

"Amyyyyy. There you are! And hello you beautiful lady lover, who might you be?" Shane threw an arm each around Reagan and Amy's shoulders.

"I'm Reagan, nice to meet you dude."

"YOU'RE DJ LADY. Let me buy you a drink, I'm 20 bucks richer thanks to you anyways." Liam said as he stepped in front of the group to get to the bar.

"Erm…Ok I'll want to save that story for another day?" Reagan glanced over at Amy to see her grimacing _'No no. You don't want that story for another day.' _But I'll have to take that drink to go, I need to get back up there."

Shane pouted as he turned around, bottle of beer in hand, handing it over to her. Reagan turned to Amy before pulling her into a quick one armed hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek "See you back up there later?" Amy nodded in response as she leaned into the girl.

"Right it was nice meeting you guys, enjoy the music! Oh, and get a drink on me, just put it on my tab!" The group waved to Reagan, waiting for her to be out of hearing distance so they could quiz Amy. "Oh, and Kammy, next time you stalk my Facebook, make sure you _don't _accidentally 'like' my pictures."

**How many times has that happened though. Stupid Facebook buttons being close to each other. **

**Anyways, bribery worked! You guys kept up your end, so here's my end. Also if anyone finds the easter egg I'll be so impressed.**

**BRIBERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER: it has; Flirty Reamy, Lauren makes her grand entrance, and maybe, just maybe a reamy date. Who knows. Lol jk, i do. **

**So like last chapter you review to my magic number in my head, and as soon as it's reached, I'll post the next chapter, same day, next day, whenever. For those who reviewed, thank you so much, yous be so funny bitches :')**


	4. The one with the texts

**You guys are the SHIT.**

**Chapter 4**.

Amy wouldn't say she's hung-over per say, more...she's feeling the effects of cocktails and isn't exactly feeling on top of her game right now. I mean, so what if her and Karma had been cuddled up on Amy's couch for the past 3 hours after being in a comatose sleep for the past 11 hours. It's allowed when you're hung- sorry, feeling rough.

"Remind me to stop letting you pick out what we watch on Netflix." Karma mumbled as she dropped her head to her blanket covered chest.

Amy frowned, all the while not taking her eyes of the television screen. "Oh, come on. You wouldn't have chose anything better."

"Amy. I wanted to watch_ Odd Animal Couples_. Not _Russia's toughest Prison's_. This is making me want to either kill myself or kill you, I'm torn."

Amy took a bite into her doughnut, one of the many out of the box that she'd wanted to feast into last night but_Luckily_ plans changed. "Drama, drama." she muttered with her mouth full.

"Nice, real nice."

Karma watched the documentary for a few more minutes before once again growing bored. "So..."

Glancing at her best friend, Amy raised her eyebrows in response. "So?"

"You and Reagan seemed like you got along pretty well."

Letting out a groan, the blonde dropped her head back, wincing when it hit the back of the couch. "We've had this couch about a year and I still do that and it still hurts like a bitch every. Single. Time."

"Don't be changing the subj-"

"Could you two stink the places up anymore? It stinks of sweat, alcohol, and failure."

"Good afternoon to you too, Lauren." Amy called out, wincing slightly at her raised tone, hearing it echo in her sensitive head.

"What's up Loser? Karma." Lauren sat herself down on the arm chair near the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest, staring at the two girls expectantly.

"Lauren. Pleasure as always."

Amy brought her mug of tea up to her mouth, keeping it their whilst she blew away some of the steam to cool it down, eyes watching the two girls. She's not sure why, but since Lauren moved in with them years ago, her and Karma just refuse to get along. Amy and Lauren aren't exactly best friends but they're working on it. Where as Lauren and Karma...it's like a zit, you have to either press it together, or wait for it to explode._Weirdest analogy ever._

"Pleasure's all yours." Lauren replied, sickly sweet smile on her face.

Rolling her eyes, Amy picked up her box of doughnuts, leaning over to offer one to her step-sister. "Round ball of heaven?"

Lauren started at it for a second before looking up at Amy. "It's like you want me to get fat." She mumbled as she took one, carefully holding it in between two fingers as not to drop any sugar off.

"You won't get fat. Look at me, I practically live of Krispy Kreme, and I'm fine."

This caused Karma to snort, and Lauren to glare at Amy. "Yeah but you're a weirdo. You literally eat _everything_ and you're still thin. Others have to work for it, fuck you very much."

Amy pouted for like a second, before shrugging and picking up another doughnut. "Haters gonna hate."

"You did not just use that sentence in the same area as me."

Amy looked at Lauren with a smirk before licking each finger clean. "Yolo."

"STOP IT. You're neither a stupid hipster or a 13 year old boy."

The taller blonde sat their laughing to herself whilst the other two girls sat in silence.

"See this is why your mom worries about you, of all the shows you could possibly watch, you chose to watch something about Russian prisons?"

"Hey I'd love to be Russian."

"And I'd love to be taller, doesn't mean I'm gonna watch shows on Slenderman to make me grow."

"Totally not the same thing."

"Anyway, not that this wasn't a barrel of fun for everyone involved, I'm going out for the night, I'll be back by 11."

"Awww heading back to the Shire already?" Karma threw in, shrugging at Amy when the girl smacked her arm.

"Nope, heading over to Liam's. Don't fuck with me, Ashcroft." With that Lauren picked up her purse and keys from next to the front door and walked out.

"She's not really going to Liam's...right?" Karma mumbled, knowing the girl was trying to mess with her, but also knowing Lauren takes no prisoners.

"She's have a pre-date with Theo."

"Pre-date?"

"She hasn't decided he he's boyfriend material yet, so she's...testing him. I shit you not." Amy informed her friend before handing over the TV remote, not wanting to endure another hour and a half of Karma's moaning and huffing.

"Anyway now Hobbits gone-"

"You've been re-watching Lord of The Rings haven't you?"

"That's neither here nor there. As I was saying before you rudely interrupted, hoe. You and Reagan? Hey _hey. Wink wink nudge nudge._" Karma joked, winking and moving her eyebrows up and down, making Amy blush.

"Yeah she's uhh, she's pretty awesome."

"Yeah you're mouth seemed to think so."

Amy groaned and pulled her blanket over her face, hiding herself from the world. Well, from Karma. Who, in fairness, is like like her own little tornado.

"So have you text her?"

"Karma you've been her since 4AM this morning, have you seen me text her?" Amy exasperated, waving her phone in front of her face for emphasis.

"Well I don't know! You were on your phone earlier!" Karma's voice did that thing that all teenage girls voice does when they're defending themselves, when it goes really high.

"I was responding to Shane's snapchat, turns out his little 'Make Duke jealous thing' resulted in them sleeping together. Surprise surprise."

Karma stared at her friend for a moment, waiting to see if she was going to elaborate on the Reagan situation. "As comforting as it is to know Shane got him some last night, I'm more interested in knowing why you haven't text the girl who you practically eye fucked for the whole night and who specifically told you to use her number when we left." Karma got that out in one breath, getting her point across more. Because really, nobody was as dim when it came to other people as Amy Raudenfeld.

"Yeah but how do you text someone after last night?! 'Hey how're you? Oh by the way, thanks for all the kissing.'" Amy rolled her eyes at Karma, the shorter girl make it all seem so simple. Which she thought it wold be, in honesty. As the group said goodbye to Reagan at the end of the night, the brunette gave her a gentle peck on the lips, and a long hug, whispering in her ear that if she doesn't use her number _"I'll hunt you down and feed you Marmite."_ Which is a threat that nobody should take lightly. But, Reagan had been drinking too, what if it was just the buzz? How awkward would it be if Amy texts her and Reagan doesn't remember.

"Stop being sarcastic and negative for just one second please. Listen," Karma paused a she turned to her friend, crossing her legs in front of her and bringing Amy's hands in her own lap, squeezing them lightly.

"Is this an intervention?"

"SHUT UP. Now, this girl gave you her number completely sober, after you were an absolute mess, correct?" Smiling proudly at herself when Amy nodded. "Next, we see her at the club, she practically begs for your attention, calls out for not calling her, THEN you two spend the whole night glued to each other's hip completely in your own worlds. She _once again_ tells you to call her, and you're STILL second guessing yourself?"

"I mean...yeah?" Amy replied. Except it wasn't that she was second guessing herself. It was more of a nervous because Reagan is obviously more experienced and comfortable with Women. Confidence may be all kinds of sexy, but it can also be intimidating.

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend. Get your phone out." Amy followed her orders, knowing Karma isn't a force to be messed with when she's this determined. She handed her phone over and watched Karma unlock it with ease and bring up a new message, typing away.

"Hey Reagan, it's Amy. You have my number now too, smiley face. Last night was awesome, but my head is paying for it today, L.O.L kiss kiss." Karma aloud as she typed, clicking send before Amy had the chance to argue. Passing Amy's phone back to the girl, Karma sat back with a smirk on her face. "And now, we wait."

"I really need to change my passcode." The blonde mumbled to herself, tapping the back of her phone with the tips of her fingers, stomach flipping in anticipation. "So how's Lia-" Before Amy could force herself to ask about Liam Booker, her phone quacked. Yes she'_ that_ person who has the duck quack as her text tone.

"It's her." Amy stated as she looked at the new number on her phone.

"Now are you gonna be a big girl and respond by yourself whilst I go to the bathroom?" Karma sarcastically spoke, rubbing the top of Amy's head as the girl silently nodded.

[Reagan]:** 'Shrimps, you finally decided to talk to me huh? Someone feeling a bit fragile today?'**

Amy paused to think about her reply for a minute.

[Amy]:**'I decided to grace you with my conversation, you mean? ;) And just a little. Don't worry, I have doughnuts and tea. all is good.'**

"Smooth." A voice from behind her spoke, making Amy jump and pick up the TV remote, ready to defend herself against the intruder.

"KARMA, didn't your parents ever teach you not to sneak up on people, jesus!"

"What were you gonna do with the TV remote?! Zap me to death?!"

"Don't be stupid." Amy huffed as she sat back down, "I was going to throw it."

Hearing her phone quack once again Amy picked up her phone, smiling at the message.

[Reagan]:** 'Well consider me very happy to be graced :D Perfect hangover cure right there. that and banana's. Eat loadsssss of banana's. Oh, and I thought last night was awesome too. Especially certain parts.**'

"Amy, she's making conversation about banana's, the girls into you. Now, you carry on flirting with your lady and I'll put on _The Walking dead._" Karma demanded as she snuggled down into the couch, letting out a sigh out of comfort.

[Amy]:** 'You always know just what to say, huh? I'll take that advice...except I'm comfy so the banana's will have to wait. Mmmhmm, certain part's you say?'**

[Reagan]: **'Only with you, I've gotta impress you, yknow ;) Oh yeah, well I mean I enjoyed it all, but certain parts really stuck out.'**

[Amy]: **'impress me? Have you met you?! What parts would that be, then? Me embarrassing myself? Or was it that other time I embarrassed myself. OR MAYBE, the time I embarrassed myself.'**

[Reagan]:** 'I have met me, we're on good terms ;) Let's just say you happen to be a very good kisser, just sayin. You're adorable, you know that?'**

Amy sat their for the rest of the night, a giant grin plastered all over her face, so much so that her cheeks were aching, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

Amy and Reagan texted most of the night, only saying goodnight when Karma flung a pillow at Amy's head at 2AM telling her to_'Shut up flirting and sleep like a normal person.'_

Which will probably account for the subtle bags formed under Amy's eyes, having got about 4 hours sleep. Lauren definitely didn't let her leave the house without teasing the shit out of her for it. And it _may_ also explain why Amy left the house without her lunch money and was now sitting in Chemistry clutching her stomach, trying to save her the embarrassment of her stomach growling in front of everybody.

"What are you doing?" Liam mumbled to her from the table next to her. Because life_hates_ her, she got stuck with Liam as partners as punishment for being late for the first class of term.

"Forgot my lunch money. So my stomach has decided to try and announce that it's hungry to everyone in the class."

"I can lend you some money if you want?" The boy offered, genuine smile on his face. _God I hate that smile._

"No. Thank you. No thank you." Amy felt her phone buzz against her thigh, holding it below the desk and unlocking it, smiling at the familiar name appearing.

[Reagan]:** 'Sup shrimps, how's hell...I mean school going? ;P**'

Letting out a small chuckle, Amy was reminded of the brunettes hatred for school that they discussed last night, Reagan telling her about how she didn't have the most pleasant school experience. Being a Minority in Texas isn't fun.

[Amy]:** 'it's...well its going. Forgot my lunch money, so I'm planning on how I can bribe Karma into sharing, she's weirdly protective over her food.'**

Amy awaited the reply for about 10 minutes, enough time for her to pay attention and take a few more notes of the board.

[Reagan]: **'You go to Hester, right?'** Was the reply she eventually got just as the bell rang.

She quickly packed away her stuff into her bag and swung it round on her shoulder, looking down as she replied back a simple _yes_. More intent on finding Karma to share her food with. Hopefully. If her best friend has a heart.

[Reagan]: **'Go to the front entrance. There's a surprise ;)' **  
>**** Amy furrowed her eyes in confusion, longingly looking down the hallway that was now bustling with teenagers all of to get their yummy food.<em>Bastards.<em>

Amy followed the instructions and pushed open the double doors, squinting her eyes slightly as the sun hit her. Then she saw it. There, leaning against a beat up pick up truck, looking as perfect as ever was Reagan, massive grin covering her face as Amy approached her.

"Hey Shrimp girl, heard you were hungry?" and with that, Reagan held up a McDonalds bag. Amy wasn't sure if it was the smell of food making her stomach do flips, or if it was the brunette in front of her.

**So, as promised!**

**You know the drill, reach my magic number and you get the next chapter as soon as you do. (Yes they're wrote in advance) Next chapter has: Reamy picnic date lunch thing, Reagan meeting the parentals...and Lauren, and typical Reamy goodness.**

**(A few points, this will be mostly fluff, because life is sucky enough, Reamy should at least be perfect. Secondly, I have a very British sense of humour so if there's stuff here that doesn't make sense, just move past it. There will be A bit of drama with Karma and Reagan, purely because I think when there's a lesbian couple, it's always hard for the best friend and girlfriend. But only a bit, I love Karmy's friendship too much to fuck with it.)**


	5. The one with lunch

**(Parent meeting has been moved purely because I came up with a MUCH better plan.)**

**Chapter 5.**

"You. Are. A. Lifesaver." Amy rushed out as she met Reagan, allowing the girl to pull her into a one armed hug that seem to be becoming a habit of hers - not that Amy was complaining. Taking a deep breath in Amy took in the smell of McDonalds which made her stomach do flip flops. It totally wasn't Reagan's scent that gave her butterflies and put that small smile on her face. Totally.

"I'm not saying I'm batman. But have you ever seen me and him in the same room?" Reagan said with a smirk on her face, causing Amy to pull back and stare at her.

This girl definitely matches her on dorkiness levels.

"Did that really happen? Did you legit just say that? Is this real life?"

The brunette raised her eyebrows in challenge. "I did indeed. What're you gonna do about it, Shrimps?"

"You're lucky I'm literally about to melt away." Amy responded, green eyes shimmering with playfulness. Reagan let out a deep chuckle before motioning with her head for Amy to follow her. Walking to the back of the truck she lowered bed door down and placed her foot on the back tyre, using it to stand on as she climbed up. Brushing herself off she then turned around to face Amy, offering her a smile and her hand.

Amy eyed up the tyre and the bed of the truck before wearily meeting Reagan's gaze, not because she was scared of being seen or embarrassing herself, she was just scared of falling because_ fuck_ that's a drop. Reagan just raised one _stupidly on point eyebrow_ at her. Finally she shrugged and dropped her bag off her shoulder, throwing it to the side of Reagan before reaching up for her hand, grasping it tightly in her own as she placed a foot on the tyre and allowed Reagan to pull her up. It wasn't graceful, but she made it.

Standing up straight, she watched as Reagan went in a small case that was in the corner, pulling out a mass of blankets before throwing 4 or 5 of them down on the floor of the truck, softening it so the two can sit down without getting numb asses. After a minute or two of sorting the blankets out she finally turned back and smiled at Amy, proud of herself for her make shift blanket bed. "Wait here, I forgot something." And with that she hopped back down and opened the drivers door. Amy smiled to herself and bit her lip, _this girl is in another league._

After a few seconds, Reagan hopped back up with practised ease and threw down few cushions that she must have had on the front seats, she then gestured for Amy to take a seat. Which after spending 5 minutes standing on the bed of a ridiculously old beat up truck, she gladly did.

Following the blondes lead, Reagan took a seat next to her and pulling the McDonalds paper bag to them, passing Amy a Big Mac and some fries. "Ahh shit."

"What's up?" Amy asked, mouth chomping away on a French fry. You should know by now Amy isn't one to waste time when it comes to food.

"I forgot drinks." Reagan looked sheepish at this, a small frowning on her face. "Must have left them on the counter or something. I'm sorry Shrimps."

Amy felt her eyebrows come together in confusion, this whole thing was _so fucking cute_ and Reagan's pissed she forgot the drinks.Placing her hand over Reagans which was resting on the blankets in between them and giving it a small squeeze, she then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Reagan's soft cheek. "Don't worry about it. This whole thing is so fucking sweet it's almost making my teeth hurt. That and you literally looked like someone stole your puppy."

"Well that may or may not have been the aim. Also, fun fact I do have a puppy, but bitch please, if someone stole him, I'd have to unleash the crackin'." Reagan replied, pulling her spare hand into a fist.

"Yeah well, you succeeded." Reagan laughed before throwing a fry at Amy, leaning closer to the girl and bumping shoulder's with her. The blondes eyes widened for a moment as she realised what the other girl said. "Wait, a puppy?! What's it called?"

Reagan let out a loud laugh before pulling out her phone, flicking through it before passing it to Amy. "He's a French bulldog, 11 weeks old. His names Bruce." _Bruce gets all the ladies._

"Oh my god that Is THE coolest dog ever." Amy fawned over the picture of the brindle frenchie wearing a baby grow. "I mean, I'm a bit confused that it's wearing clothes but still."

"Oh I know! You can meet him sometime, you'll die I swear. Plus, it's totally another excuse to see you again."

"Trust me, you don't need an excuse." Amy blurted out, cheeks reddening when the words registered in her head.

"Noted. Now, on to the food!"

Amy eyed her Big mac. How in the hell do you eat one of these whilst still giving at least the illusion that you're lady like. It's impossible. It must be. There is no clean way of doing this. It's like spaghetti. First date rules including never order the following food: burgers, spaghetti, pizza, or fish. Order one of those on a first date and you're guaranteed to not be ordering yourself a second date.

"Just go for it Shrimps, it's the only way." Reagan commented as she held her burger in her hands, preparing to bite in.

After watching the girl take a big bite, secret sauce dropping of the burger and onto the carefully placed napkin that Reagan placed on her shirt. Nobody wants to get secret sauce on a white t shirt. Fact. She decided to follow in the older girls footsteps and took a big bite herself, laughing as Reagan smiled at her as she wiped her chin.

It's weird for Amy. She's not big on friends. Surprisingly not all teenagers like her level or sarcasm or would rather be at a club getting drunk than watching a documentary in bed like Amy would. She only really has Shane and Karma, maybe Lauren at a push but she's...sorta...her sister, so she has to get used to her. She's not even at ease around Shane yet, the boy has a knack of getting her to cave when he wants her to do something with him. But with Reagan it's different. It all feels so _different_. She's at ease as soon as she's around the girl. Ok yeah, she get's nervous, but she finds herself actually _wanting_ to calm down instead of wanting to find the nearest exit. Reagans a sarcastic little shit just like her, it's part of the reason they just seem to fit. She knows she probably need's to slow her feelings down. But she's young, and Reagan is amazing, and by all means seems to be just as into her. I mean, she brought her McDonalds with 10 minute notice and is sitting with her in her school hour. Who does that?

"So how is school so far?" Reagan asked, gazing over at the high school building.

Amy just shrugged as she took another bite of the burger. "It's...going. A lot of studying for a test at the end of the month, it's like 40 percent of my AP Math grade. Apart from that school is...school." Both girls shared a small laugh.

"My favourite thing about school was every Tuesday there was peanut butter sandwiches. I used to sprint from Spanish, which I've been speaking since I could walk just FYI, all the way to the cafeteria. Taking any bitches in my way out. I meant business." The older girl reminisced of her high school days.

Amy pulled a face at the thought of peanut butter. Surprisingly _not _wanting her throat to close. "Eww. I'm allergic to Peanuts."

"No way! You poor soul!" Reagan placed a hand on Amy's thigh as she used her other hand to stuff her empty wrapper back in the paper bag.

"I know right. Someone up there didn't want me to enjoy the good things in life. Life's a bitch." Amy shrugged.

"What else are you allergic too?"

Letting out a nervous laugh, she ran her hand through her blonde locks. "I really don't wanna bore you, and trust me, it's very boring."

"What, don't be stupid, Shrimps," Reagan pouted as she spoke, squeezing her hand that was still resting on Amy's thigh, "I wanna know about you. Plus I don't wanna feed you something and have you die on me. I would _not_ do well in prison."

Yeah, Reagan's way too pretty. Definitely wouldn't last in prison. Unless it was a whole _Piper/Alex_ situation. She'd cope well in that. In fact, Reagan in prison is an interesting thought to Amy.

Looking at Reagan for a second, Amy took note of the hope in her eyes. This girl generally wanted to know all these little boring details about her. And that as something she wasn't used to. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm allergic to Peanuts, Kale, white pepper, dark chocolate, and green peppers. Oh, and I really _wish_ I was allergic to mushrooms, they're just wrong on every level."

"So, as long as I haven't eaten any of those things, I could still kiss you?" She mumbled as she leant in closer, her brown eyes flickering from Amy's eyes to her lips, both sets slightly parted.

"Mmmhmm." Amy sighed as she closed her eyes, waiting for what she knew was coming.

She felt Reagan's lips brush her own, gently and slowly. A smile on both the girls faces making the kiss a bit messy. Their lips slotted perfectly together once again. Amy swallowed a moan as Reagan started rubbing up and down her thigh lightly, just grazing her legs with the tips of her fingers.

Feeling their lips separate, Amy's eyes flickered open to lock on to Reagan. "You taste like burger." she mumbled as she went to lean in for more. Just as her lips almost met Reagan's, she felt the girl pull a few centimetres away as she breathed out. Amy could practically sense the small smirk on Reagan's face. The older girl brought her hand up to where Amy's neck met her jaw, making out like she was finally going to kiss her but pulling away when Amy went to lean in once again. Breath met in the middle as they both let out a small chuckle. After one more time of Reagan being a tease, Amy had enough and placed her hands on each side of Reagan's face, forcing her head to come closer to her and finally make their lips meet in the middle.

This kiss was different to their previous ones. Their other kisses had been soft, sensual, sexual even. This kiss was desperate. After just a minute of teasing the two girls' need for each other had intensified. Lips roughly moved against each other, as hands tightened on each other, keeping each girl right where they are. Amy moved her lips so she could capture Reagan's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling back slightly before letting go and making their lips meet again. Amy felt Reagan's tongue poke her bottom lip slightly, not going any further, just every so often making it known that it's there, teasing her almost. _Fuck, why is this effecting me so much, I'm 17 not a 12 year old boy._

The pair were interrupted by the school bell ringing, causing the two to jump apart. "Mmm, I think I have a new hobby." Reagan whispered.

"Ditto. Erm, I need to get back in there, I'm with Shane next and If I'm late he won't shut up asking questions."

Amy would rather do anything but leave right now.

Reagan bit her lip before speaking, "I haven't got any jobs till like 6, I could pick you up after school if you want? We could go get some coffee before I take you home?"

Amy nodded slowly, smile forming on her face. "I'd like that. I finish at 4, same place?" Amy paused whilst Reagan nodded. "Alright, I guess i'll erm, see you later?"

The blonde waved goodbye as Reagan got in her truck and pulled away, knowing she'd be seeing her in a few hours anyway. As she walked back to the school, she got as far as the main doors before she was ambushed.

"What, how, when, who and where?!" Where the words her best friend rushed out at her as they speed walked to their classes.

"Really? No 'Hi Amy, missed you at lunch'."

"Bitch please we both know you wouldn't miss lunch for any silly reason. That, and Liam said you were on your phone in science. And since you weren't texting me, I think it's safe to assume who you were texting. So, we have about 30 seconds for you to tell me before we get to class. Go."

Amy decided just to bite the bullet and go for it, knowing her friend will just bug the shit out of her till she get's answers. "I text her saying I was hungry and forgot my lunch money and she was like ohhh go outside there's a surprise. And she was waiting outside looking all..._Reagan like_ leaning against her truck with some McDonalds and we sat in the bed of her truck with blankets and cushions and she showed me her puppy, _not a euphemism_ by the way, and made out an ate burgers and it was great." Amy think's she only paused about once in that whole speech.

Karma stared at her friend as they reached the two rooms. "You little lesbian lover...I LOVE IT." And with that, Karma was gone. Because why finish conversations nowadays.

"So, Mrs Amy...whatever Reagan's last name is, do you still need a ride home? Liam said he can drop you off?" Karma said as the two waited under a tree in front of the building.

" You really should have planned that better. Embarrassing really." Karma nodded with a pout, accepting her failure."But, as appealing as that offer is," Amy paused, placing her hand on Karma's arm so she get's her sincerity there (Read: Sincere sarcasm) she went to open her mouth before a horn interrupted her, well a horn that sounds like it's on it's last legs, "My ride's here." Amy said with a subtle smile covering her face, cheeks blushing when Karma made kissy faces at her.

"Hey Karmin! C'mon Shrimps, I need caffeine!" Reagan said out the side of her window, winking at Karma as she yet again purposely messed her name up. She had to applaud the younger girl for taking it on the chin. For now.

"Hey Reagen, nice...car." Karma complimented, or tried to.

"Thanks for trying. It's a piece of shit but it gets me from A to B."

"For now." Amy mumbled as she stepped in the front of the truck.

"Hey! Don't diss Edna when she's about to take you to get coffee. There might even be a doughnut in it for you if you play your cards right." Reagan winked at Amy, enjoying that it was still having such an obvious effect on the young girl.

"...wait you named your car Edna?"

"Yes ma'am." Amy debated enquiring more on why but chose to fight her battles carefully. She wants that doughnut, what can she say.

"Alrighty then. Later Karms, I'll call you tonight?"

"Bye Kammy."

Karma nodded and rolled her eyes as Reagan started up the engine again and slowly started to pull away, "Bye guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

In the pit of her stomach there was a feeling that Karma hadn't experienced before. It wasn't jealousy, she was happy for her best friend. So happy. She's finally out there meeting people that match her weirdness. She just didn't want Amy to slip away from her. I mean after all, a girl isn't going to date a girl she's not very very very good friends with, best friends maybe. So what if Amy decides she prefers Reagan as her best friend? After all Karma can just give her friendship, Reagan can give her friendship, boobs and a vagina. It's all necessary. What did you do when you feel like you might lose your best friend?

**You guys are fucking awesome. Seriously.**

**I love that you've all caught onto this magic number business. **

**Review to the magic number and you'll get the next chapter which has: Ridiculously cute Reagan. Someone uses the G word. Parent meeting. **

**I wasn't too sure on this chapter, it's sort of a filler because I _really_ like the next one. It's so fucking cute. Oh and there's drunk Reamy coming soon and they're amazing. And touchy. Oh so very touchy. This is like, the chapter after next. Up to you guys how quick it comes ;)**

**OOOO, also I've totally put my dog into the story. Bruce is my frenchie, except his names Kuw. **


	6. The one with the studying

**Chapter 6.**

**I**t had been two weeks since Reagan had picked up Amy from school and taken her for coffee. She was the perfect date, if it was a date, Amy didn't know for sure. The brunette held doors open, paid for her drinks, enquired about her friends, her family. There was an awkward moment when Reagan asked about her dad, causing Amy to choke up slightly at the thoughts, not ready to share that memory quite yet. Luckily the older girl caught onto this and quickly changed the subject.

She hasn't seen Reagan in a few days, purely because Amy has been none stop studying for her test and the older girl has been stuck in the tattoo studio from early due to it - as Reagan calls it- _birthday season._ Which is apparently a from March to May where the was a lot of people having birthdays which meant people getting tattoo's they've been saving for. The two girls have still talked though. Every day in fact. They'll text day in the day and speak on the phone or FaceTime of a night. Amy almost died when she found out how cute Reagan was on FaceTime. Even cuter than bruce, whom she got introduced too on their first FaceTime session which lasted just under 3 hours.

_'This formula describes how, for any right-angled triangle, the square of the length of the hypotenuse, c, (the longest side of a right triangle) equals the sum of the squares of the lengths of the other two sides (a and b). Thus, a^2 + b^2 = c^2'_

That was the line that Amy had read in her head for the past 18 minutes. She's not dumb by any means, in fact she's pretty intelligent on stuff that interests her. Maths is not one of those subjects, never has been and never will be. How she actually got into an AP class for it is still beyond her. When is she really going to use Pythagorean Theorem in her adult life. She doesn't even know what she wants to be yet, this is literally the furthest thing on her mind.

[Amy - Karma]: **I'm going to kill myself.**

So what if she's dramatic, sue her she's a teenage girl.

[Karma - Amy]: **Can i have ur mannequin?**

[Amy - Karma] **You get nothing. **

[Karma - Amy] **It's like 2:30 in the morning anyways. why are u up at this time?**

[Amy - Karma] **I'M STUDYING. why're you up?**

Amy didn't receive a reply for a few minutes, and let's just say it didn't take her long to put together exactly why Karma was still awake.

[Amy - Karma] **You're fucking Liam aren't you?**

[Karma - Amy] **I plead the fifth.**

Amy scoffed, completely grossed out at the thought to her best friend and Hottie doucheface fucking. Rolling her eyes she decided to make the most of her impromptu study break and check Snapchat since it had the little red box above the app signifying she had new…_Snaps? _She checked out her personal snaps first, her face lighting up when she seen she had one of Reagan, she pressed on _ReaganCortes_ and smiled at the picture of the girl with the crowd in the background - playful pout covering her face. Reagan had texted Amy right up until she had to go to her DJ gig, not before warning the younger girl to get a good sleep for her exam the next day. The DJ had informed Amy that she was spinning at a club she does every Thursday - _Student Night. _Amy smiled before pressing reply, pouting to the camera.

_'I hate you.' _Was what she typed out on the picture before clicking send.

She then went and had a browse at people's Stories. Reagan had a 10 second video surveying the club from her decks whilst she mixed a dance version of _Animals - Maroon 5, _Shane was with Duke 'working out', Lauren was wearing a face mask, Elliot was reading. Everyone was being very exciting.

[Reagan - Amy]: **Why're you still awake, Shrimps? It's late in case you don't know? :P**

[Amy - Reagan]: **Studying :( I'm gonna bomb this test so bad I swear**

[Reagan - Amy]: **You're probably studying too hard! You'll be fine, beautiful, don't stress.**

[Amy - Reagan]: **Don't lie, but thank you anyway :D**

With that, Amy dropped her phone to a bed before picking up her textbook and highlighter once again, starting at the top of the chapter. Yet again.

After about another hour of studying, Amy was just about sure her brain had decided to bail on her. With a huff she threw the book on her bed before rolling off her bed and walking over to her wardrobe looking for a hoodie to wear because _someone _refuses to keep the central heating on in the night. Just as she pulled the item of clothing over her head, she heard a sound from her window causing her to freeze, head stuck in the depths of the material.

"This is it, this is death right here." She mumbled to herself as she stayed still for a few seconds, waiting for the sound again. After about a minute she heard the knock once again, a bit harder this time. She realised she should probably get her hoodie on instead of waiting there blind waiting for a serial killer to come and get her. Pulling it over she got her head free, hair frizzing up and frown on her face.

Deciding to be brave, she walked over to her window, grabbing a sneaker on her way. Obviously ready to kill the perp with a Nike shoe. She took a glance out the window, not seeing anything at first. Standing up straight she decided it was probably just a _very fat bug hitting the glass and falling to it's death. _That was until it happened again and she almost give herself a heart attack.

Having enough of these stupid mind games, Amy opened her window and looked down, jaw dropping slightly once she looked outside.

"I feel like I'm in a fucking movie! This. Is. Awesome."

"Reagan?!" Amy hissed in reply to the quiet shout from the older girl standing below her window with her arms out.

"Hey, shrimpy!"

"What're you doing here? I thought you were working?" Yes they were having a conversation through Amy's window, it's romantic.

"Fancy a study break?" Reagan questioned, grin on completely covering her face.

Amy looked behind her before turning back to Reagan, holding her forefinger up and sending the older girl a smile as she closed her window.

As soon as the window was closed, the blonde immediately stepped out of her sweat pants, searching for some jeans. When she found them she wouldn't say she _jumped _in them. They're skinny jeans, nobody can jump in skinny jeans. She worked herself into them. Decided the hoodie that's covering her black vest will do, she pulls on the pair of Nikes that she was going to attack her murderer with. Giving herself a quick once over she shrugged, decided it'll do.

Feeling like she was in Mission Impossible she made her way through the silent house, totally humming the theme song in her head as she made her way to the front door, punching the air when she got to it, proud of her latest ninja achievement.

Opening the door she noticed Reagan had her back to her, looking down at her phone deep in concentration.

"Hey you." Amy whispered to the older girl.

Turning quickly around, Reagan grinned at the blonde before approaching her and pulling into a hug. "Morning." She joked.

Pulling away, Reagan allowed her left hand to slowly drift down Amy's arm, entwining their fingers when they met.

"Nice hat." Amy commented as she skimmed her fingers over the beanie Reagan had resting on the crown of her head, hair pulled to the front over her shoulders. Reagan just winked in response.

They got to Reagan's truck - Edna- and the older girl opened the door for Amy, bowing slightly earning a laugh from Amy.

"So since it's a stupid time where people weren't meant to be awake, most places are closed. But I do know a diner about 10 minutes away? It's nothing fancy, but it'll take your mind of Square pi theorems or whatever?"

"A diner sounds killer right about now."

Just as Reagan had said the drive took a little over ten minutes as they pulled into a little beat up car park. The older girl once again running around the car to open Amy's door for her and offer her her arm to help her down. "Thank you kind lady." Amy curtseyed as she stepped down, causing Reagan to let out a snort.

"Ok please never, ever do that again. I beg of you." She replied as she stuck her elbow out, Amy happily sticking her arm through and linking them as they walked to the entrance.

The diner was almost empty inside, every sane normal person obviously in bed. The duo walked to a window table and sat down, Reagan motioning to the waitress for two coffee's.

"So how's my best buddy?" Amy enquired, smiling at the waitress as she set their two mugs down.

"Ok, he barked at you once, it doesn't mean he's your best friend. Calm down Alfred."

"…I'm going to regret asking this, but Alfred?"

Reagan looked at her blankly across the table. "Bruce…Bruce Wayne? Alfred? Bruce Wayne's butler? Batman? C'mon Shrimps, you're killing me here!"

"Oh. My god. Did I sneak out to talk to Reagan or a 12 year old comic book geek?"

"Says the girl who wouldn't let me call her the other day because she was watching a documentary on the killer whale."

"…Well played."

Reagan bowed her head and raised her mug to Amy, respecting her worthy opponent.

"So, are you hungry?" Reagan asked, placing her elbow on the table and smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Always."

"Do you mind if I go all 1950's on you and order for both of us?"

Amy just shrugged and motioned for her to go ahead, laughing as Reagan stuck her arm up towards the waitress once again summoning her again. "Hey can we get two of the Pancake supremes?"

The waitress gave an uninterested look as she nodded before walking away towards the counter. "Well she's a delight, huh?" With that, Reagan reached across the table, resting her hand in the middle palm up.

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach Amy reached forward and placed a hand in Reagan's, smiling when the DJ gave it a squeeze as she ran her thumb over the side.

This was what intimidated Amy about Reagan. She was so confident in herself. She knew exactly who she was, what she wanted to do, who she wanted to do it with, and she made it happen. Not letting anyone get in her way. How can Amy measure up to that. She's a 17 year old girl that has no idea what direction she's going in life, what she wants, or even what she's doing this weekend.

"Why is your face doing that?" Reagan asked with an unhappy frown coming onto her face.

"Can I be honest?" Amy paused whilst she waited for Reagan to nod, not once did the girl stop rubbing her hand with her thumb, "We're so different."

"Ok? And that bothers you how? Opposites attract."

"No not like that, I mean. You're you."

"Yeah…I'm me? You're you?"

"No," Amy let out a sigh, using her free hand to run through her hair.

"C'mon Shrimps, what's bugging that pretty little head of yours?"

"God this is embarrassing. I mean, you're so _so _sure of yourself. You know who you are to a T. And I'm a teenager who doesn't know what the fuck she's doing with her life."

Reagan's frown deepened, bringing her free hand up and placing it on Amy's wrist. "You think I'm sure of myself with everything? Beautiful, I'm 22 years old working 2 jobs to pay for my small apartment whilst I debate quitting them both and getting a boring office job because at least it pays well. And to top that off I'm ridiculously into a girl that makes me question myself every time I talk to myself because she makes me feel _amazing." _Reagan finished with a small smile on her face, as Amy looked into her eyes.

"The point is not everything is as it seems, Shrimps. At 17 I was a small little girl with acne and a homemade tattoo on my ankle. I got picked on nearly every day. From having abuse hurled at me, having a crush on the main bully, and having a silly little pipe dream of being a DJ. High school is never a picnic. When I was 18 and in senior year I got my first girlfriend, we went out for about 9 months until it turned out she was still sleeping with her jock of an Ex-boyfriend. She said I was just a phase. I couldn't escape it because they were at school. It fucking sucked." Reagan paused once again, looking down at Amy's hands who had now took over and was stroking the brunettes hand.

"But I got over it. My dad told me it's not high school unless you hate it. I stuck to my guns, I worked for everything I got and here I am."

Amy figured whilst Reagan was sharing she may as well ask some questions that have been on her mind. "How old where you when you came out?" She guessed if things carried on going well, she was going to have to cross this river eventually herself anyway.

Reagan gave Amy a small smile. "14."

"And? How did your family react?"

"Pretty well, actually. It was a family BBQ so it was my parents, grand parents, cousins, an uncle, and my three brothers. But turns out I told them I liked girls the same time my brother decided to tell them he got his 16 year old girlfriend pregnant. So knowing their baby girl couldn't get preggo anytime soon was a bit of a soothing thought to them I think." They both let out a small laugh at this.

Amy doesn't think that Reagan know's just how much hearing that meant to her. Knowing that this calm, beautiful woman in front of her wasn't alway so perfect, didn't have her life penned down. It soothed Amy. She's 17, she's got time to decided about her future. Shit happens, you build a bridge and get over it.

It was in this moment that their waitress returned with two plates stacked high with pancakes. The two girls smiled gratefully at the waitress as she placed them down followed by two sets of knife and forks.

"Thanks for…uh, telling me all that. Seriously. And for the record, that girl was a dick. You're better of without her."

"Well yeah. If that didn't happen I wouldn't be here at 3:30 with you eating pancakes. I did alright."

"Is this a date?" Amy closed her eyes immediately after blurting that out. She _wanted _to ask how she always knows what to say. But nope. That came out instead.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Reagan replied, one eyebrow raised.

"Do YOU want it to be a date?"

The older girl paused for a second as she placed a small piece of pancake in her mouth and chewing it, swallowing it and pursing her lips. "To be honest, I'm counting this as like our fourth. Picnic, coffee, movies, now. That's 4."

Amy's stomach did that flip thing again. To hear that the girl had been thinking about it herself and it wasn't just her stressing out over what counts. Getting lost in her own thoughts she was snapped out of them when she heard Reagan cough. "I mean, it doesn't have to if you don't want?" She added, unsure of her previous statement.

"No no no, I want it too!" Amy rushed out, making up for her previous silence.

"Yeah? Awesome. Ok maybe now you can be best friends with Bruce."

Amy let out a loud laugh before gently kicking Reagan underneath the table.

"That's new." The blonde stated as she noticed a new tattoo on the brunette's finger.

Reagan turned her hand to face Amy, showing the girl the black and grey Sugar skull tattoo on her index finger. "Oh yeah, the apprentice at the store did it a few days ago. Pretty sick, right?"

Amy picked up Reagan's hand, bringing the finger closer to see it better. "It's amazing." Amy muttered as she placed a kiss on Reagan's palm and let the hand drop back down.

"So, it's maths that you're studying right?"

Amy nodded, pulling a face of disgust at the thought of the subject. Because who wouldn't.

"So, when I was waiting outside for you, I took the liberty of googling some questions. This way you can see what you actually know and what you need to work on?"

"It's like you want me to embarrass myself. I already do it so much around you, don't encourage it!"

"I'm not! Shut up, it's a good idea." Reagan picked her phone off the table as she laughed as Amy's face. She swiped up and brought the camera up, capturing a quick picture of Amy mid-pose. "Beautiful." Reagan said through a laugh. "Anyway, you ready? If Billy had 900…"

The pair sat in the diner for another 45 minutes. Reagan asking math questions, Amy answering, eating pancakes. And repeat. Now sat in Reagan's truck outside Amy's house, the younger girl didn't want to say goodbye to Reagan just yet. Can you really blame her?

"Thanks of for tonight…it was really sweet. Like, really really sweet."

"Don't worry about it Shrimp girl. I'm pretty sure I'd do just about anything for you at this point anyways." The older girl confessed, letting go of an awkward laugh. "Plus, I can go home and sleep for like 10 hours. You're up soon." She had to earn her smooth points back some how.

"See you act all cool and collected but now I know you're just a big ol' softie, Reagan Cortes."

"Yeah yeah. Just don't go spreading it around, huh?" Reagan threw in her trademark wink. It still having the effect to make Amy's cheeks ten shades darker than their natural tone. "Now c'mere and hug me, you need to get to bed, trouble."

Amy followed her orders and leant over in the truck, wrapping her arms tightly around the older girl, trying to convey exactly how grateful she was for tonight. Reagan squeezed her just as tight. Replying to her in her own body language. Amy pulled back slightly, enough for their noses to rub together as they snuggled them, both parting their lips anticipating the kiss.

That was until they were interrupted by a knock on the cars window. Amy jumped and looked over Reagan's shoulder, following where the noise came from.

"MOM." Farrah just raised her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an explanation from her daughter. "This is…this is Reagan…my girlfriend.

Two sets of eyes immediately turned to Amy in shock, Farrah's that her daughter had just said she had a _girlfriend. _Reagan, well Reagan's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, the first time either one of them used that word and it's when the younger girls mom catches them almost kissing. Great.

Amy just directed her eyes to her lap. Not knowing what problem to face first, the one where her mom just walked out to _that. _Or the fact she just pre-girlfriened all over Reagan. This must be as teenage boys feel.

"If you two would join me inside, _I'd be most grateful._" Farrah said, fake smile plastered all over her face to match her sickly sweet tone.

**I swear I'm either going to have to make my magic numbers higher otherwise this fic will be over in a week or go on for like 100 chapters :')**

**I have two versions of the next chapter written, different Farrah reactions in each one. Still not sure how I'll play her. But, both are long ones and have drunk Reamy :D**

**Oh, and if anyone has anything they specifically want to see in this, let me know. Always open to suggestions. **

**You know the drill by now, you beautiful people! **

**(Next chapter I'm responding to a whole bunch of reviews because y'all be some funny bitches.)**


	7. The one with Farrah

**(Some review responses at the bottom so check those out!)**

**Chapter 7.**

Amy was pretty sure she was dying inside.

Infact, she was sure of it.

It had been 6 minutes of silence since her and Reagan dutifully followed after Farrah into the dark house, making their way to the couch with their heads down like naughty children. Amy had tried to make eye contact a few times with Reagan, hoping to try and reassure her that it'll all calm down, but the brunettes head remained looking down, lost in her own thoughts. So instead she took to watching her mom pace back and forth in front of her, Amy assumes waiting for the right words to hit her.

"Mom, It's not as ba-"

"You're not gay, Amy. You're not."

This caused Reagan to finally lift her head, eyes narrowing slightly at the woman she's barely met. If you could even call it that. Why is she using _that _tone. The tone that's somewhere between accusation and disgust. The older girl had to bite her tongue not to say something, not to defend Amy. Her _girlfriend _apparently. This isn't her battle to fight, this is between a mother and daughter.

"I don't know what I am…and is that - is that so bad? I'm 17, mom. Isn't this the age where I'm meant to find out new stuff about myself?" Amy's tone had a hint of fear underlaying them. Whilst she stayed strong and argued her point, there's always going to be that fear of rejection.

"You're my daughter. I know you, ok? You're not gay." Farrah placed a hand on her hip, standing firm against the two young girls in front of her.

"You may know me, but I apparently don't mom!"

"Amy, please, please, shush. Just this once, listen to me as your mother. You're not a lesbian."

"How do you kn-"

"YOU'RE NOT A _LESBIAN_, AMY." Farrah paused as she took a deep breath after screaming at Amy, not caring if the rest of the house woke up. All she focussed on was keeping her emotions in check. "That's it. End of story. I'm sorry, but I didn't bring you up this way. I know you're a little _different _than the rest of us but there's no need to chose to do this."

Amy's eyes widened at her mom, shocked that she thinks that Amy had any choice in this. That _anyone_ gay had a choice in this. The direction this conversation has turned struck fear in Amy. She loves her family, she does, deeply. But how loving of a family can they be if they won't accept one small thing about her. Something that she isn't even sure of herself yet.

"I didn't chose anything, mother." Amy let out in a deep voice, much like Farrah she was also trying to keep her tears at bay. Not wanting Farrah or Reagan to see her in such a state.

Farrah just stuck her hand to Amy, gesturing that the teenager needs to be quiet. She then turned to Reagan, sniffing once and then coughing to clear her throat before speaking to her. "Now, you're a very young lady…?"

"Reagan." The DJ provided, no emotion written on her face. This whole situation feeling too much like the bullies back in high school who just couldn't get their heads around a different sexuality than their own.

"Right, Reagan. As I was saying, you're a beautiful young woman, and I'm sure you're delightful. But you'll find some other teenage girl to use as your…as your - lesbian play thing."

"Mom!" Amy shouted, shocked at the disrespect her mom would show not just her, but Reagan too.

Reagan sat their for a moment in silence, trying to decide how to put her words. Knowing that she had to be careful, after all this woman knew a different generation. She know's no better.

"Excuse me, ma'am, if I may? You said that Amy wouldn't _chose? _That's the word you used, right? Chose?" Reagan waited for Farrah to nod, flashing her a small cautious smile when she did. "With all due respect, but why would anybody chose to be gay? Why would anyone chose to make life more difficult than it already has to be? Especially as a teenager. I came out when I was 14 and had years of torment for it. Why would I chose that? Why would Amy chose that?"

Reagan let those words digest, risking a small look at Amy - her stomach dropping when she saw the silent tears dripping down her face and knowing that right now she had to focus on one thing. Then she could take care of Amy. _Her girlfriend. _

"Do you believe being gay is a choice, Mrs Raudenfeld? Someone actively makes that choice?"

Farrah stared down this young woman in front of her, she was brave, she had to give her that. "I believe it's a conscious decision made at some point, yes."

The brunette nodded thoughtfully. "Mmmhmm. And when did you chose to be straight, ma'am? When did you _consciously _make that decision to be straight and not gay?" Reagan received no answer from the older woman who was still staring at her, the only difference now was that those tears where slowly starting to escape. "Right?" Reagan dragged the word out, hoping it would click for Farrah.

Reagan looked over at Amy once more, sending a reassuring smile to the girl sitting on the couch that she so badly wanted to pepper with kisses and tell her it'll all get better.

"You're daughter isn't a 'play thing' to me, ma'am. I really like her. And I'd be grateful for your permission to continue seeing her. Yes, I got her to sneak out tonight. Which in retrospect probably wasn't my best move. But she was frying her brain with studying, she's already a smart girl, but she was worrying herself so much she was gonna make herself sick. So I took her for some food after I finished work. Then I brought her right home. I'd never hurt her or take advantage of her in any way."

After a minute or two of silence, Reagan took a deep breath in, noting no change in Farrah's eyes. The woman intently staring at her still. The DJ opened her mouth to speak once more before she was finally interrupted.

"You're family? They approve of this?" Farrah asked.

"Of me and Amy or my being gay? They approve of both. They haven't met Amy but I've been telling my brother about her." Reagan stated confidently.

"How long?" Farrah spoke in small sentences, shock still controlling her body.

"Since that day Karma got her tattoo? I met Reagan there." Amy had finally decided to speak up, sensing her mothers walls slowly starting to crack.

This was when Farrah noticed the small bit of ink peaking out from under her leather jacket. Reagan for the first time ever becoming conscious of her tattoo's, used her fingers to pull her jacket sleeves down so they half covered her hands.

"You're a tattoo…person?" Reagan just nodded in response, knowing a lot of parents don't usually sit well with tattoos. So throw in Reagan; a Lesbian tattoo artist…she never had much of a fighting chance.

Farrah looked on as the two girls made eye contact with each other, a small supportive smile shared by both of them. They were asking a lot of her, they didn't know that, but they where. And though she doesn't alway show it, and Amy might not believe it, she loves her daughter more than anything.

"Ok," the elder woman took a deep breath before taking one more look at her baby's face. "here's what's going to happen. Reagan, you're going to get in your car and go home, Amy, you're going to go up to bed and get a good sleep for your test tomorrow. Then…you're going to ring Reagan, and you're going to invite her over for dinner sometime this month. I'll give you my diary don't worry. And we're going to get to know you, Reagan. I might not understand you being…lesbian. But, at the end of the day, if you're happy then so am I. All I ask is you don't put it in my face, and in return I'll respect your relationship."

Amy was frozen for a moment, she thought for sure this was going to end a lot differently. She felt the tears drip down her face before the actual overwhelming emotion hit her. She didn't know what else to do, so she closed the small difference between herself and her mom, pulling her into a hug. Latching onto her like a lifeline. "I love you, baby girl, ok?" This caused more tears from Amy, her slender shoulders shaking with sobs.

Reagan stood back and let the two have their moment, knowing what a huge occasion this was for both Raudenfeld's.

After a minute or two of crying, Farrah remembered they have a guest. Letting out a small chuckle to herself she pulled herself away from Amy, grasping the young girls head in her hands and using her thumbs to wipe away any lingering tears on her pale face. "Now, go see your guest to her car." She instructed as she gently pushed Amy in Reagan's direction, smiling at the brunette as she sent her a thankful smile. It was only a smile, but really, it was an unspoken agreement. Don't hurt Amy. On any terms.

The two younger girls walked up Amy's driveway, approaching Edna in silence but hand in hand, both internally reflecting on the evening…morning?

"So…we're girlfriends now, huh?" Reagan teased, swinging her keys around a finger on the hand that Amy wasn't holding.

Amy's green eye's widened, completely forgetting this was yet another conversation she was going to have. "Umm, yeah. About that. It sorta just…I mean-"

"Relax Shrimps. It's cool." Reagan interrupted Amy to put an end to the stuttering that she know's could go on for a while.

"It is?"

"Yeah! I mean, would I have left it a few more weeks? Probably. But incase you can't tell, I'm pretty into you Amy. Like really fucking into you. So what if it's a bit early. We'll be pre-girlfriends." Reagan stopped at her truck and leaned against it, pulling on Amy's hoodie slightly at the front to pull the girl flush to her.

"Pre-girlfriends?" AMy questioned as she obediently walked towards Reagan, not once breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Yeah, you know, we're not completely totally girlfriends, but it's most definitely going there. I mean, we're basically living up to the lesbian moving quickly stereotype, but fuck everyone." Reagan winked at Amy for the last part.

Amy nodded with a grin, happy she hadn't spooked Reagan away. That could have been awkward. Instead, the shorter girl leaned her neck up slightly to press a kiss to Amy's cheek. She gently ran her cheek down against Amy's face as she pulled away, pausing when their lips were next to each other, leaning in and pecking Amy's pink lips once. Twice. and a third time before pulling away, biting her own lip and looking up at the younger girl through hooded eyelids.

"I'll text you tomorrow?" Reagan checked, laughing gently at the unmoving smile of Amy's face as the girl nodded to her question.

"Definitely."

**So I decided to split this chapter up. It originally had Drunk/touchy/perfect Reamy in. But it felt sorta weird going from a big moment to flirty reamy.**

**So the magic number is only a small one because this chapter was shorter than the others, but trust me, the next chapter is beautiful! And the way you beautiful people are with reviews, it'll probably get posted tomorrow. **

**RIGHT, lets respond to some reviews. (Don't worry this won't be all the time.)**

_**Bicuriousapple: **_**I too love the Karmy friendship, they're such different people that it works out so well. Adorable little weirdos. Also the liking someones picture totally happened to me too. MORTIFYING. **

_**Wardicus: **_**You're reviews make me wee. You funny funny person. I applaud you on your hilarity. And yup, totally put my dog in clothes. He has a santa suit to wear christmas week and wore an England shirt in the world cup. Little dudes badass. (And you totally guessed the Faking It Friday bit!)**

_**Secretmonkey**_**: Dude I love your story so much. Fangirling up in this joint when I see you review :')**

_**Yllod**_**: You too made we wee! I mean I feel like you're calling me a smelly old lady but hey ho I can look past that because at least I have dogs waiting for me :') You loyal loyal, ravenous dogs. And yes, I'm so british, sue me ;P**

_**Gemini1179: **_**You're reviews meant a ton to me! I didn't even spot the tire bit, I'll get on that. I have dyslexia, hence why sometimes some just doesn't look right, my head just doesn't pick up on it. But I'm working to get better with it so you're review really helped me, seriously :) Also you're a total shit stirrer with that Karma comment aha**

_**Santana: **_**Reamy whilst high…perfect set up right there ey? And I'm a girl. I have the mind of a dude sometimes but nope, definitely no penis on my body. **

**And to the guest who did #magicnumber…I'm totally stealing it.**

**SO: #magicnumber for a ridiculously cute chapter which is pure fluff. Maybe some smut. Just saying. **


	8. The one with the first time

**(Prepare yourselves. Warning: Smut)**

**Chapter 8.**

[Amy-Reagan]: **How much do you want to make me happy?**

[Reagan - Amy]: **I already don't like where this is going.**

It had been 16 days since _that _night at the Raudenfeld household and since then Reagan has became the new house favourite. Who would have guessed. Turns out Reagan can charm the pants of absolutely anyone. Amy's pretty sure she actually saw her make her step dad blush. Farrah was slowly coming around, not as eagerly as Lauren (who is revelling in the fact she has a new partner in crime.) and Bruce, but she was definitely getting there. Reagan and Amy (Read: Reamy, as Lauren dubbed the pair) were respectful about not rubbing their relationship in Farrah's face, and in return she respected the pairs privacy, regularly asking about Reagan's work and family. Bruce even asked if they could watch Reagan spin one time. That happened.

Today also happen to be the day that Amy got her test results back, and as everyone around her predicted, she passed it with no problems. That was half the reason she was so happy this friday afternoon. The other reason was the girl that happened to be ringing Amy's cell, her smiling face popping up on Amy's phone.

"I feel like you're gonna ask me to do something I don't wanna do." Was the first thing Reagan said as Amy accepted the call.

"Hello to you too!"

"Don't bullshit me shrimps." Amy could practically hear the smile in the brunettes voice.

"Where are you? Up to anything?"

"You're a little shit, just tell me! You know I don't do well with surprises." Yes Amy does know. She tried to surprise Reagan at VooDoo the other week, apparently Reagan's first reaction when something scares her is to bring her hand to a fist, ready to kick ass and take names.

"God, fine, you're no fun."

"Mmmhmmm, those lips better start moving soon."

"So, it's Shane's birthday this saturday, and Duke's best friend is having a party at college, apparently he's in some frat or something, I don't know I missed half the conversation. Anyway, Shane wants us all to go as a bit of birthday thing/exam passing celebration."

"aaaand you want me to go so you're not third-wheeling it? I'm onto you, Shrimp girl."

"That and I haven't seen you in a few days." Amy made her voice a bit babyish, making it obvious to Reagan she was a step away from pouting.

"Don't do that, don't you do it!"

"Pwease?" Amy really laid it on thick.

"Oh my god I was gonna say yes anyway, loser. You're asking if I wanna go to a party…partying is basically my job, babe." Amy couldn't help but smile at the pet name, Reagan had used it a few times and it still makes her stomach do flip flops. "I have one condition though." Amy's face dropped. Usually when people have conditions that involve her it never bodes will for her.

"Continue…"

"Even though I'm your date…I want you to get ready at my place. We could have something to eat and get dressed, and if a bit of making out _happens _to take place, well then that's gods wishes. We could even invite your friends, they could stay at mine if they want a place to crash. I mean they'll be on the floor and couch…but I can make a pretty mean blanket fort."

"Who're you trying to convince? I was game anyway, dork." Amy giggled, enjoying one of the rare occasions Reagan got flushed.

"You suck. So I'll see you later? Want me to pick you up from Hester?"

"Can't, I'll have to go home, pick up my stuff. You could pick me up outside mine if you don't mind?" Amy still didn't want to get too comfortable, not knowing the boundaries completely yet.

"Course not. Hey I've got a customer due any minute now, so I'll see you later, alright?"

Amy nodded, doing the age old thing of forgetting people on the phone can't see you. "Alright, see you then." She rushed out when she eventually realised her mistake.

The ended the call with a smile, excited for the night ahead. Not only will she get to see Reagan's apartment, but she'll also get to see Reagan at a party. Not DJ Reagan. Her girlfriend is all hers tonight.

"There's my second favourite lesbian." She heard Shane before she felt him, the boy never one to be quiet or refrain from touching those around him. Point proven with how he threw his arm over Amy's shoulder and walking with her to the main building.

"Second favourite? Insulted. Who's your first?" Amy frowned at the boy, how dare she not be number one.

"Reagan, duh." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which really, it should have been.

"Are you gonna explain or?"

"She's over 21. A tattooist. And seriously, the girl is hot."

"I regret asking, stop crushing on my girlfriend, dude." Amy's lips turned in mock disgust as she lifted Shane's arm of her shoulder. "Speaking of your new crush, she said you guys can crash at hers after this stupid party."

The tall boys eyes winded as he grinned, punching the air in delight. "Awesome! I was _really _not looking forward to trying to pass as sober to my parents. They're like sniffer hounds, they know when you're lying."

"I'm pretty sure it's something all parents learn, it's a bit concerning."

"I'm just going to prepare you, I came straight to pick you up from work, so I haven't had chance to clean up. And I'm like 80 percent sure I've left at least half my underwear across my bedroom floor." Reagan informed Amy as they walked up the final few stairs to her apartment on the third floor.

"Don't worry, I'm more of…_organised mess _type of person anyways."

Reagan laughed before shrugging, at least the girl couldn't say she didn't warn her. The older girl pushed her door open then stepped back, allowing Amy to go in front of her. Ever the gentleman.

Amy smiled as she looked around, this place was just so - _Reagan. _The door opened into the living room which had an L shape couch directed to a TV hanging on the wall. Opposite that was a simple kitchen, a small breakfast bar separating it from the living room.

"The bathroom and bedroom are just down that hallway. And for the love of god ail you touch Bruce, the boys practically killing himself trying to sit still.

It was then that Amy looked at the ground and noticed the small puppy sitting at her feet, his back end swaying side to side slightly as he tried to hold in his excitement at someone new in his humble abode. The blonde let out a squeal before falling to her knee's, opening her arms to allow the pup to jump to her chest, clutching him to her as he licked her face and nibbled her ear lobe.

Reagan watched the pair with amusement in her eyes, Bruce has a way with people. "So I don't know about you, but I'm starving. And I have a serious lack of cooking skills…that and my fridge literally contains 3 bottles of gatorade, a 12 pack of beer, a bottle of pepsi, half a bottle of Russian standard, and…an onion I think. There might be an egg in there."

Amy looked at the girl with her lips pulled downwards in disgust. "What do you eat?"

"Don't ask." Reagan paused as she went to one of the draws next to her fridge before pulling out a takeout menu. "Pizza?" Amy nodded her reply, because lets face it, everyone loves pizza. "Make or break question; what do you get on your pizza?"

Amy thought about it for a second. What _doesn't _she get on her pizza. "Well I'm not fussy…but I guess…meat feast?" She finishes cautiously, knowing you don't mess with girls and pizza.

"Good answer…and also kinda ironic that lesbians love meat feast pizza." Reagan laughed to herself, not caring that Amy was just rolling her eyes.

The girls, and Bruce, settled down after Reagan rang up and placed their order, choosing to settle down and watch some f.r.i.e.n.d.s reruns, because when is that show _not _on. Reagan sat down first, taking her seat in the corner of the couch and sticking her feet up, separating her legs slightly, signalling for Amy to come and cuddle in-between. A few weeks ago Amy would have stuttered her way around it, probably lying as stiff as possible when she eventually did lie down. But now, after a few movie marathon sessions, cuddling up to the older girl was just about second nature to her. She smiled at Reagan and walked towards her, throwing herself down between Reagan's leg and resting her head on the girls shoulder. Reagan then brought her legs to wrap around Amy's, entwining the two sets. before she brought her arms up, wrapping them around Amy's torso to keep the girl as close together as possible. Both girls let out a sigh of contentment. There was nowhere the pair would rather be than wrapped up together. Well, there was probably _one _other place.

"Y'know, I don't think people would have taken you as a cuddler." Amy spoke quietly, not wanting to pop their small bubble.

Reagan didn't respond, instead she blindly brought her forefinger up to Amy's lips and placing it on them, "Shh. Chandlers talking." Was all she responded with making Amy rolled her eyes. If she thought she was bad when she was watching tv, Reagan was in a different league, the girl just went into her own little world.

Amy stood in front of the floor length mirror next to Reagan's bedroom door, eyes scrutinising her choice of clothes. She'd chose to bring out that little black dress that every girl has in the back of her closet. She smoothed the dress out on her stomach and brought her hands to her side, rolling her eyes as she pulled the bottom down slightly to cover more of her thighs.

She's not stupid, she knows she has a good figure. How she has it she'll never know, it was hard enough to share a pizza with Reagan instead of having one to herself. But she's still 17. And if you can find a teenage girl that says she never gets conscious of her body, then they're lying. And that was the problem that Amy faced. The dress was a tight fit, which made Amy question if it was meant to fit like that, which it was, but the mirror can lie.

Before she had the chance to think about changing, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder. She smiled at the brunette in the mirror, resting her own hands on Reagan's that lay across her. "You look beautiful, Amy." The younger girl had learnt that Reagan tended to actually use her birth name when she wasn't being a smart ass. Which wasn't happen, but when Reagan let her guard down and let it, Amy reviled in it.

Reagan placed a small kiss on Amy's bare shoulder, not breaking eye contact with the girl till she turned around in her arms. "Hey." She whispered, rubbing her nose to Amy's in an eskimo kiss.

"Back at you." Amy whispered equally as quiet, both girls scared that anything louder would break their bubble.

As the girls went to seal their whispers with a kiss, Amy's phone decided to blurt out _Pumpin' Blood by NONONO. _The blonde let out a sigh and let her forehead drop onto Reagan's. "That's Lauren. She said she'd ring when they're outside in the cabs." She felt Reagan nod and place a gentle kiss on her cheek before she pulled away.

"Want me stick your phone in my pocket or are you gonna bra it up?"

"Erm, pocket it please. I don't trust myself or my bra."

Reagan just laughed and stuck a phone in each pocket of her short denim shorts that she topped off with a low sided black rocker vest, showing the sides of her bra.

"I can't believe the one time I try to wear heels so I can be the tall one for once is the same time you decide to wear heels too. If you weren't so hot I'd be offended." Reagan shouted through the apartment as she walked to the kitchen to pick up her keys.

"I can't believe you're still not over it." Amy said in passing as she waited by the door, throwing Reagan a wink of her own. Oh yes, the tables have turned.

"Oh shrimp girl has jokes? Ok, ok."

As Reagan walked out the door, Amy took this chance to grab the girls hand as she remained unmoved forcing the girl to turn back and look at her, confusion lacing her eyes. "You look beautiful too, Rae." She finished the sentence with a squeeze of her hand before she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"That has to be _the_ most stressful car ride I've ever been in. And I've been in a cab with Amy when she had food food poisoning and no bag to vomit in. That, just like this, is not an experience I ever want to experience again." Lauren ranted as they walked up to the building in front of them, music already vibrating through the groups ears.

"Oh calm down, Frodo." Karma mumbled to herself as she walked next to Amy, causing the blonde to snort.

"She's gonna hear you one day."

"No she won't. The trick is to say it so quiet so she won't hear it, then she can't bitch at me. Life hack." Karma responded to her best friend.

Reagan stuck her head around Amy with a grin, "Don't bank on that Karen, I heard you too."

"Yeah, same here. You need to work on your whispering." Shane inputted.

"I heard you. I just chose to ignore it like everything else that comes out of that mouth of yours."

'Oh really now? Well then why do-"

"Excuse you both. This is for my birthday. So can you please shut those bitchy holes of yours and get drunk with me?" The two bickering girls just nodded with their heads down like misbehaved children. The rest of the group contained their laughter, nobody wanting to brave the wrath of Karma or Lauren.

As they got to the door, Karma reached forward to open it wide for Shane, motioning for him to take the lead. "Age before beauty." She stated with a sarcastic smile.

Shane smiled back at Karma as he walked through the doorway "Beauty before the beast." He shouted over the music before grabbing Duke by the shirt and pulling him away.

"Bet we won't see him now till we go back to Reagan's place." Liam stated as he put his arm around Karma.

"We're gonna go dance and have a look around, we'll see you guys later ok?" Karma informed Reagan and Amy, smiling at the girls who nodded straight at her.

Amy felt Reagan's hand make contact with the bottom of her back as she leaned in close to the girls ear. "Drinks?" The blonde nodded in response, allowing Reagan's hand to come across her back to her hand, entwining their fingers and taking the lead, guiding the younger girl to where she assumed the kitchen was.

Reagan kept hold of Amy's hand as she breezed through the busy kitchen, placing down the bottle of vodka she brought with her and picking out a full one from the fridge, running her finger alone the seal to make sure nobody had opened it. Confirming that nobody had, she picked up to plastic red cups and put them on the lid of the bottle. Tugging Amy's hand she guided the girl outside smiling at the much more mellow mood out here. "Party fact, get drunk outside, then spend your drunk times inside." Reagan told Amy with a giggle as they sat down on a wall to the side of the garden, Amy still being careful not to give anyone a unwanted view.

The younger watched as Reagan poured just over a shot measure into the red cups, smiling as she handed one over to her. "Bottoms up." Reagan said as she clinked her cup with Amy. Both girls raised their cups to their mouths, letting the strong taste wash down their throat and pulling the traditional grimace faces after it.

"So, what's the deal with Karma and Lauren?" The older girl enquired.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Nobody knows. They've just never gotten along, it's strange."

"So there's no big fall out?"

"None! Strange, right? In fairness they're a lot better than they used to be. Now they can at least be around each other. Sorta."

Reagan laughed and jumped off the wall so she could pour them another drink. Once she had, she separated Amy's legs ever so slightly and leaned against them as she passed the blonde her cup. She then brought her now free hand to Amy's waist, her grip tightening as she watched the girl in front of her lick her lips before she shotted her drink, Reagan following suit. "Did I mention how good you look tonight?"

"Maybe." Amy bit her lip and put her arms around Reagan's neck, bringing the girl closer to she can kiss her. Or at least that was her plan before she noticed Theo out the corner of her eye standing on the porch and waving his arms up at her. "Theo wants us." She mumbled against Reagan's pouty lips, placing a soft kiss that was barely there. Not wanting to start something she can't finish in this exact moment.

Turns out Theo had wanted the girls to play beer pong against himself and Lauren. It started out well for the girls, Reagan landing the ping pong on each shot as Lauren missed each one. But then Theo took his turn. Nailing shot after shot. Failing to mention he'd never lost a game of beer pong. The girls split the cups between them, downing 5 each in quick succession.

"You suck, Theo…whatever your last name is." Amy shouted to the tall boy from across the table.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned around to find her girlfriend smirking at her. And _oh god _that smirk was having effects that it really shouldn't. Reagan brought her hand between the two and moved her forefinger in a 'come hither' motion as she bit her bottom lip. Amy's mouth opened slightly at the teasing twinkle in her girlfriends eyes.

Reagan brought the pair to the kitchen once again. She led Amy to the furthest corner of the kitchen,motioning for her to stay there for a minute as Reagan sticks up one finger in between them and raises an eyebrow. She watches as Reagan walks around the kitchen, grabbing various things as she sings along to _Show me by Kid Ink. _Because who doesn't think they can rap when they drink. THe older girl returned with two shot glasses and two segments of lime followed by a shot glass full of salt. Amy looked at the ingredients, eyes flicking from them to Reagan who winked at her, knowing exactly what the girl was panicking about.

Reagan placed her left hand next to Amy's head on the wall, using it as leverage to balance her as she leans in and joins their lips together. She kept them pressed together softly for a few seconds before pulling back slightly, her lips still within touching distance of Amy's. The blonde girl, sensing her girlfriends teasing ways starting, tried to stop the girl before she had a chance to by joint their lips, growling in frustration as the girl just pulled her head back even more, but this time using her tongue just to gently touch Amy's upper lip.

After decided she'd teased the girl a sufficient amount she dove in, capturing Amy's bottom lip between her own and sucking it gently. Amy brought her hands up to Reagan's waist in an effort to bring the girl closer to her than she already is as the girls continued kissing slowly, in no rush. The younger girl felt Reagan's tongue gently run across her bottom lip, begging the girl to let her deepen it. She opened her mouth slightly, inviting the girl in, moaning as she felt Reagan's tongue slowly touch her own.

The older girl then brought her free hand up to Amy's jaw, pushing up slightly to move Amy's face. Her own lips now focussing on placing open mouthed kisses on Amy's pale neck. Reagan then reached out blindly for the salt filled shot glass, pinching a bit between her fingers as she slowly licked a line from the bottom of Amy's neck upwards, taking her time. She sprinkled the salt on the girls neck then hold the lime out for Amy to take into her mouth, grinning when she obediently closed her teeth around it.

Finally, she lifted the shot glass to her lips, not once breaking eye contact with Amy as she downed it. Leaning down towards her girlfriend's neck she slowly licked the line of salt of, not caring that she's probably breaking tequila shot rules by doing it slow, but fuck if she wasn't going to enjoy this. After she was fully satisfied all the salt was gone, she gave it one last flick with her tongue before kissing up Amy's neck, making her way to her lips. Green eyes met brown when Reagan got to her destination, throwing in one last wink before she closed her eyes and leaned in, closing the distance between the two and using her tongue to take the lime in her own mouth.

Reagan pulled away shortly, unable to put her full kissing ability to use when she had a half eaten lime chunk in her cheek. The brunette spat it out into her hand before placing it the counter besides them.

Hearing the song change to _7/11 by Beyonce _helped Amy make her decision to push herself off the wall and wrap her arms around Reagan's neck, using her hands to bring the older girls face to hers. Something about Beyonce just makes everyone feel like they're a strong independent woman, which at the moment, this strong independent woman wanted to taste Reagan's lips again.

To her credit, Reagan responded just as desperately, her hands instantly falling on Amy's ass as she pulled the girl flush. Did she mention that she loves this dress?

Amy laughed into the kiss as every time Queen Bey said _'smack it smack it in the air' _Reagan smacked her ass in time. Not hard enough to sting, but hard enough for Amy to feel a moan work it's way out her throat.

"My place?" Reagan mumbled against Amy's lips, not being able to take much more of the drug that is Amy Raudenfeld without getting a proper hit.

The door slammed shut behind the two girls, Reagan waisting no time in pushing Amy up against it and joining their lips once more. Reagan brought her hands up to grasp Amy's wrists and bring them above the girls head, pushing them against the door, silently telling the girl she was the one in charge here. She nibbled on the girls bottom lip, enjoying the deep breathy moans that were coming from Amy's mouth. Moving down to the pale neck in front of her, she bit down as she felt Amy push her body against hers. Letting go she soothed the mark by licking it gently and placing open mouth sloppy kisses around it.

"Nothing has to happen if you don't want it too." Reagan said between breaths. She moved her mouth to Amy's ear, bringing her ear lobe between her front teeth and tugging softly. "I can make your first time special, that's how it should be." It killed Reagan to say it, but it probably wasn't fair on the girl if her first time with a girl was when they were drunk.

"No." Amy said as she broke a hand free from the older girls grip and brought it down to tangle in Reagan's hair and pushing head back down to her neck, telling her with no words to carry on her actions there. "I want this. Please Rae. Please…" She finished her sentence out of breath, her grip tightening in the brunette locks.

Reagan just nodded as she brought her girlfriends other hand down, separating herself from Amy's neck. She tugged the younger girls hand with her, walking the girl to her bedroom.

Amy wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but she actually wasn't nervous. Which is strange because Amy is usually always nervous around Reagan. She thinks it's Reagan's confidence rubbing off on her. The girl shows no signs of any wavers in confidence or second guessing, and something about that assured Amy that this was the right thing to happen. Reagan was probably right, her first time probably should be special. But how often is it actually? She wants it now. She's ready now. Why wait when it's effectively the same outcome.

The older girl pulled Amy so she was in front of the bed, brushing a few blonde stray hairs from her face before placing her hand on the pale neck and bring her close to her. "Are you sure?" Reagan asked once again. Amy stared into Reagan's eyes, flicking between brown orbs and pouty lips. Instead of replying verbally, Amy leant in and crushed their lips together, desperation beginning to become a factor with the two girls.

Reagan, knowing she would have to take charge this time around, slowed the kiss down - wanting Amy to at least enjoy everything she possibly could. Feeling Amy bite her own bottom lip, the DJ ran her hand down Amy's sides, stopping when she came to the base of the dress, running her fingers just under it, enjoying the feel of skin she's yet to explore. Laying her palms flat on Amy's thighs, she ran her hands upwards, allowing the dress to come up with them, bunching around her wrists. Knowing they'd have to separate, Reagan broke the kiss as she retained eye contact with Amy, assuring the girl everything was ok and searching for last minute doubt.

Continuing their quest, her hands ran up Amy's body, skimming past the sides of her lace boy shorts and all the way up her torso. Grabbing the top of the dress, Reagan tugged at it. Amy got the point and lifted her arms up, allowing the older girl to pull the dress over her.

With the dress removed, Reagan took a second to take her girlfriend in. From the matching underwear to the few moles on her flat stomach, to her killer thighs, there wasn't anything Reagan didn't like. To her, Amy was perfection.

She brought her hands to Amy's waist, fingers dipping below the waistband of her underwear, just resting low on the hips. Reagan once again leant into Amy's neck, knowing the girl has some sort of sweet spot there. The girls deep breathing returned and Reagan smirked at herself as she slowly turned Amy around so the back of the taller girls legs hit her bed. She moved a step away from the girl in front of her, biting her lip with desire as Amy leant back on her elbows whilst she used her feet to kick off her heels. Reagan doesn't know where Amy's boost of confidence came from, but she can _totally _get down with it. Literally.

"Fuck." She mumbled to herself. Decided she's wearing too many clothes, she reached to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head a bit smaller than she normally would. Who said there was something wrong with teasing.

She then kicked her own heels off and went to unbutton her jean shorts before she was stopped. "Wait." Amy rushed out, biting her lip slightly when Reagan looked at her. This time she turned the books on the older girl and used the 'come hither' motion herself. "I wanna do it." She stated, sitting up on the bed and sticking her hand out - waiting for the girl in front of her to get into touching distance.

Reagan walked over, breath hitching as Amy's hands touched her thighs as she got closer to her. Amy leant her head up slightly, placing a few pecks on Reagan's stomach, reviling in the way she felt the subtle muscles twitch under her touch. The blonde then switched her attention to the button and zipper on the jean shorts, licking her lips in anticipation when she undid them. Looking back up at Reagan, she stared into the girls eyes as she brought the shorts down. Blindly placing her hands on the back of Reagan's tan thighs.

The brunette brought her head down, biting Amy's bottom lip with want before soothing it with her tongue then bringing their lips to meet. Both girls could practically feel themselves dripping, but not wanting to rush anything or leave a bit of each others bodies unexplored.

Bringing her hands up the back of Reagan's thighs she kept on going till they rested on her ass, squeezing gently to test the waters, sensing right then and there she was becoming an ass-girl. Amy brought her legs up on the bed and used them to push herself backwards, using the full width of the bed below her. Reagan followed suit, placing one leg either side of Amy's hips, straddling the girl as they didn't separate their lips.

Slowly bringing her hand up, Reagan softly ran her fingers over Amy's stomach running them upwards till she reached the bra covered breasts, cupping one experimentally and squeezing slightly, letting Amy get used to any new sensations. Reagan's pleased smirk got wiped of her face when Amy's hips buckled up in response, pushing their pussy's together, only separated by the two thing materials.

Reagan took this as encouragement and grinded her hips down to press against Amy's, feeling herself get wetter from the sounds of the younger girls breathy moans. She's pretty sure there's not a hotter sound. Continuing her hip movements, Reagan reached around Amy's back and unclasped the bra with ease. She brought her hands back around and moved the material out of her way, exposing the girls breasts for Reagan to see.

After noticing the blonde was looking at her she made eye contact, giving her a wink before lowering her mouth to a pink pert nipple, sucking it and running her tongue around it in her mouth. Not once did Amy break eye contact as her face changed to pleasure, mouth opening in an O shape. Letting go of one nipple she covered with her hand as she moved onto the other, repeating her movements whilst she uses her hand covering the first breast to slightly pinch the nipple as she squeezes.

Amy's breathy moans were slowly getting louder as Reagan left the nipple her mouth was working on and moving downwards, placing kisses on Amy's stomach once again as she moved to where she most wanted to be. Knowing this would be a big step for Amy, she placed her own hands in Amy's that were resting at her side, the younger girl giving her hands a squeeze, letting Reagan know to carry on.

When she reached the start of the lacy material, the older girl bit down on it as she moved down, letting the waistband come down with her slightly until she let go and it flicked back into place. With one last look at her girlfriends eyes, Reagan placed a soft kiss on Amy's panty covered pussy, not wanting to rush the girl. She then placed a few kisses on the pale inner thighs, letting her girlfriend get used to someones head being this close to her. She then returned to Amy's underwear, placing an open mouthed kiss right in the middle, letting her mouth linger there as she licked up, already being able to taste the girl through her underwear.

Letting go of Amy's hands she brought them down and tugged the material downwards, standing up on the bed for a second as she pulled them all the way off before getting right back into position, already completely addicted to Amy.

Reagan ran a finger up Amy's now exposed pussy, her finger gliding up with ease, softly circling the girls clit when she reached it, causing Amy to gasp as her hands grasped the duvet below her. Taking this as encouragement the brunette used her hand to separate Amy's pussy lips, exposing the girl completely to her and lowering her mouth down, sticking her tongue out and taking one big lick, enjoying the way Amy's hips were now arching at the feel.

She brought a hand up and placed it on the girls stomach, pressing her down and holding her in place. Reagan wanted to watch her face. With that the girl circled her tongue in slow movements, purposely avoiding the girls clit.

"Rae, please," Amy moaned, knowing the girl was once again teasing her.

"Mmmm?" Reagan asked, knowing the noise would vibrate from her mouth and on to the blonde's slick pussy.

"Stop teasing, please please, please," Following her orders, Reagan finally brought her tongue to Amy's clit, flicking it a few times before pressing her tongue flat and licking upwards.

Feeling the girls leg twitching every so often, she guessed her girlfriend was close. With that in mind she brought her hand underneath her head as she took the time to suck Amy's clit into her mouth, sucking on it as she slowly pushed her finger into Amy's pussy. Letting go of the girls clit, she started running her tongue in figure 8's as she slowly brought her finger in and out, curling it upwards slightly. Feeling the girl starting to twitch more often she sped up her movements of her finger, rotating it slightly on the way out. She also sped up the movements of her tongue, flicking her clit with it as she felt Amy's leg's wrap around her.

"Oh my god. Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck," Amy chanted as Reagan continued her movements.

Feeling her girlfriend cum underneath her, Reagan smirked, the sounds coming from the girl were beyond sexy. The brunette continued till the blonde put her hand in Reagan's locks, tugging slightly as she carried on moaning. Sensing she was coming down from her high, Reagan stopped her fingers movements, licking a few more times as the blonde twitched.

Working her way back up Amy's body with kisses, she bit her lip when she reached her girlfriends face, the girl lying their with a content smile on her face. "You're so beautiful, baby." Reagan mumbled as she cautiously kissed Amy, knowing some girls aren't keen on tasting themselves, which to Reagan is just bizarre.

The two girls lay there for a few minutes, every so often sharing a soft kiss.

"I wanna do you." Amy stated suddenly, the girl having caught her breath.

"Romantic."

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"You can do what you want to me babe, you don't have to ask." Reagan informed, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Amy brought her lips up to Reagan's ear, licking the lobe slightly before she spoke, "Anything?" As she said that she brought one of her legs up between Reagan's pressing against the girls pussy, bringing out a moan of shock and pleasure from the older girl. Amy laughed when she felt the girl nod against her head. Moving her lips so she could target Reagan's pulse point, locking her lips around it, loving the feel of Reagan's breathing below her as she kept on pushing her leg between the pair every so often.

Taking advantage of Reagan's state, she reached her arms up around the girls back, unhooking her bra - not quite as easy as Reagan did it, but it's off and that's all Amy cared about. Reagan her bra fall down her arms, shifting her weight from arm to arm as she untangled herself from it. Mouth opening with a low moan at Amy straight away taking a pert nipple into her mouth, grazing her teeth against it slightly as she tweaked the other one with her free hand, copying Reagan's pattern, wanting each breast to get the same amount of attention.

Letting one nipple go with a pop, she moved to the other but moved her hand down Reagan's stomach, hand dipping below the girls panties and immediately coming into contact with her wetness on display for her. "Fuck." Reagan mumbled, encouraging the girl below her.

Amy rubbed two fingers up and down, taking in Reagan's pussy, memorising it by touch. Amy was so focussed on her task she jumped slightly when she felt one of Reagan's hand on her own, guiding the young girls fingers to her clit, showing her exactly as she likes it. Amy was eager to learn.

Looking up at her girlfriends face Amy felt more determined than ever to make her feel good, seeing her eyes squeezed shut as she bit down on her puffy lip was enough to make Amy cum again right there. Instead she wrapped her legs around Reagan's waist, and used her legs to flip the pair over, laughing at Reagan's shocked face.

Amy bit her lip as she moved down Reagan's body, using her fingers to brush against her stomach once again. She reached the slight V at the bottom of Reagan's hips and leaned down, running her tongue down each one, leaving a wet trail. Shifting her legs to one side, Amy slowly pulled Reagan's underwear down, taking in every inch of the girl. Not being able to resist much longer, the blonde swept her hair over one shoulder and lowered her mouth to Reagan's pussy, taking one long lick, tasting her girlfriend for the first time.

"Fuck, Amy. Feels so good," Reagan moaned, trying to guide the girl with her words. Taking the advice, Amy did it once again, this time going straight back for a third time.

Reagan's moans started to become louder the more Amy's tongue played with her pussy. Deciding to get brave, Amy lifted Reagan's leg and bent it at the knee before pushing it to the side, spreading her legs for her and giving Amy a better view. Amy felt Reagan grab her hair, keeping it out the way for her as she explored.

Cautiously running two fingers up and down Reagan's pussy, Amy watched her girlfriend react with great interest. Amy did this again, though this time pressed down purposely on Reagan's clit, wanting a reaction.

Reagan let Amy explore for a few minutes as she waited patiently until it all got too much for the older girl. "Please baby, fuck me." Reagan begged, opening her legs wider, inviting Amy in.

Amy needed no more words of encouragement, bringing her tongue down to circle the girls clit, flicking back and forth repeatedly.

Amy, just like Reagan did for her, slowly entered her for finger before picking up her pace, carrying on her actions with her tongue. "Another, baby." Reagan moaned through her breaths, toes starting to clench on the bed below her as her hand slightly pulled Amy's hair. Amy entered another finger into the girl, curling them up every now and again to get the girls sweet spot.

She guessed her girlfriend was close, judging by her thighs twitching and her moaning getting more laboured. Amy didn't jump this time as she felt Reagan's hand on her own, the girl moved Amy's fingers a bit quicker in and out of her, telling the blonde to pick up her pace slightly.

"Yeah baby. Feels so good. So good!"

Amy felt the girl clench around her fingers as she let out a high moan as she came around her. Amy copied Reagan's movement once again in removing her fingers first. She then took her time, cleaning her girlfriend up, hooked on the taste that is Reagan Cortes.

"C'mere Shrimps." Reagan eventually said as she pushed herself up the bed and kicking the duvet down so the girls could get in, opening her arms up for Amy to be her little spoon.

The blonde girl settled in her girlfriends arm's, laughing as she blew a gentle raspberry on her bare shoulder. "Ruin the mood, much?" She joked.

Reagan chuckled before kissing the same spot, entwining their legs together under the covers. "I'm sorry, won't happen again."

Just as Amy went to reply, there was a loud knock at Reagan's apartment door followed by a bunch of shouts for the door to be open. "I forgot about them." Is what Amy said instead as the older girl sat up on the bed, exposing her back to Amy as she reached over in a draw next to the bed and pulled out a throw, wrapping it around herself as she stood up.

"Don't miss me too much." Reagan said as she left the bedroom, feet padding softly to the door as she rubbed tiredness from her face. She unlocked the door and let the group in…all where looking a bit worse than normal. Except Lauren. Lauren had gained a whistle and a tiara from somewhere, Reagan's going to chose _not_ to ask. The gang stumbled in and turned to look at Reagan who pointed at the mass of blankets in the living room, all the teen mindlessly mumbling their thanks as they walked to the sweet heaven of sleep. The older girl just laughed and turned off the top light and stumbled back to the bedroom, letting Bruce in with her knowing he'd bug the teens for the blankets.

"There's gonna be some seriously bad hangovers tomorrow." She told Amy as she entered the warmth of her bed and Bruce went and settled himself in a bed of his under a radiator, immediately going back asleep before he was rudely disturbed.

She got back into her original position of curling herself around Amy, both girls letting out a sigh of contentment as Reagan placed a kiss to the back of Amy's head.

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE DOING IT."

**Holy motherfucking shit this is long, for me!**

**Haven't written smut in years, so that happened. I wrote Reagan playing it safe with Amy, not wanting to vary from the basis too much for her first time.**

**And before anyone asks, I've wrote it in this chapter, whilst they were buzzed, because life isn't a movie :') First time's are suavely random and unromantic. As long as it's with someone you like, who cares, y'know?**

**Anyways, I meant to post this this morning, but hungover me + not being able to find my glasses = not looking at a computer. Sorry, I suck aha.**

**In regards to Farrah's reaction in the last chapter. That was actually difficult for me to write as I didn't have experience with parents reacting badly, unfortunately. My dad and grandpa are gay so my family was prettttty accepting with it. I chose for Farrah to react like that purely for her character development in Season 2, we seen just how much she loves her daughter, rather than the frosty figure she was painted as in season 1. But, if anyone does have to come out to their parents, my fingers are crossed for you. And I'm always here if you need me. CHEESE OVER. **

**SO, **#**MAGICNUMBER TIME. **


	9. The one with the hangovers

**Chapter 9.**

Amy awoke to the feel of eyes on her. Opening her eyes slightly, expecting it to be her girlfriend doing the whole cheesy _watch her whilst she sleeps, _which really is just sorta creepy.

Instead of the brown sultry eyes of the older brunette she was expecting, she was instead greeted by black bulging eyes. "Hey Bruce." Amy whispered, till unaware if Reagan was awake. Bruce just stared at her for a minute before realising she wasn't going to get up with him. Snorting in the blondes face, the pup took a leap of faith off the bed, on the hunt for someone else to bother.

With the fury monster gone, Amy took a second to open her mouth a few times. Not enjoying the dehydrated feeling in it. "Y'know you talk in your sleep?"

Amy was in love with Reagan's husky voice as it was. But Reagan who's just woken up with a scratchier voice than Amy's heard before. Well let's just say Amy needed help.

Shaking her head, she rolled over and faced the older girl, tucking the duvet cover under her arms so she doesn't flash. Not that Reagan would mind.

"I do not. Blatantly lying." Amy stated, taking Reagan's face in. Just like Amy's it was void of any make up.

Amy had went to the toilet during the night and found a pack of face wipes left out on the sink and assumed Reagan must have left them out for her.

It was weird seeing Reagan with no make up, having always seen her with eyeliner on at least, even when they FaceTimed. But it was a welcome change.

"I'm so serious right now, you have little conversations with yourself." Reagan said with a laugh, bringing her finger up to tap Amy's freckled nose. "Literally at one point I was having a full blown conversation with you."

Amy frowned at the girl, suspicion lacing her eyes. "You're lying?"

"Am I? Am I really?"

"What was I talking about? If I was to believe you, I mean."

"Banana's."

"Banana's? That's it?"

Reagan nodded and brought her hand to cover her heart. "I swear to god. You were singing the Minions Banana song!"

"Minions banana song?" Amy inwardly cringed at herself. _You were so close to getting away as a normal person._

"Yeah! You know…'Ba ba ba, ba ba bana. Ba ba ba-"

"I know the song, Rae!" She interrupted her girlfriend with a whine, laying back down on her back and covering her face with the cover, accepting death by internal combustion due to embarrassment.

Reagan threw her head back and let out a laugh before she scooted closer to Amy, allowing their skin just to touch. Reaching up with her free hand she brought the covers over her own head before moving her head into Amy's area, chuckling at the colour of her girlfriends cheeks when she finally found her. "I didn't say it wasn't cute, Shrimps." She mumbled as she placed a chaste kiss on Amy's lips, not deepening it because who has time for morning breath. Especially this early into the relationship, that's some 5 months shit.

"You swear?" Amy questioned, knowing Reagan sorta _has _to say it's cute.

"Pinky promise." The older girl stated as she brought her little finger up and offered it to Amy, smiling when the girl tangled hers around it, bringing it closer to place another light kiss on it. "We should probably check your friends are y'know…alive." This was far too much responsibility - having underage drinkers in her apartment.

"But I'm so warm…and nude…and comfy…and nude." Amy responded, shifting her eyes downwards and blushing when Reagan did the same.

"You're point?"

"That…I'm naked?"

"Then you'll just have to borrow some of my clothes then, huh?" Reagan said as she bit her bottom lip, something about seeing the younger girl in her clothes seems to set her body alight, but at this point, what about the girl doesn't.

Amy nodded her head so much Reagan thought she'd give herself a headache. "Yes please."

Reagan nodded and brought the throw from the end to wrap around her once again. After she stood up she hobbled over to her draws and pulled out two pairs of sweat pants followed by a old band t-shirt for her and a soccer shirt for Amy. "I hope this is ok. They're really comfortable, trust me." Amy just nodded in response and stuck her hand out, suggesting that Reagan throws her the clothes, which she did.

Just as she was about to drop the throw, having years to grow comfortable with her body or at least in front of people who she had sex with last night, Reagan had second thoughts as she seen Amy glance around the room and the bed, obviously looking around to figure out how she's going to change. "I'll go get changed in the bathroom, I'll knock before I come in, ok?" Reagan offered, winking at the blonde who smiled gratefully at her.

Amy had never got changed so quick in her life, as soon as she heard the bathroom door close she threw the duvet off of her and dug out some panties from her own bag, not wanting to acknowledge the outfit she actually packed for today. Instead wanting to wear Reagan's. Pulling them on, she quickly pulled up the sweat pants and sat them low on her hips. Turning to the soccer shirt the brunette had threw at her she recognised the colours as the spanish ones. She also recognised _Cortes _printed in big block letters on the back, grinning slightly to herself as she clipped her bra on followed by the shirt itself.

Turns out getting ready quick wasn't the best of idea's. Now she has time to think about last night. Was she any good? Did Reagan enjoy herself or was she Faking it? It's easier for girls to fake it, right? I mean it was her first time, the odds are she wasn't mind blowing…but she was at least average…right?

But…would Reagan mention it? Does Amy even _want_ her to mention it? Should _she _mention it?

Faintly hearing a knock on the bathroom door Amy walked to it and pushed it open, coming face to face with a smirking Reagan. "Dude I can practically hear you thinking from in there." She said as she put her arms around Amy's neck, hands meeting at the back of her head as she pulled her down for a press of the lips.

"Did you just call me dude?" Amy said against Reagan's lips.

"Shhhh."

Both girls smiled into the soft kiss, caught up in their own bubble. Reagan pulled away then pecked Amy's lips once more before making eye contact with the blonde in front of her. "Last night was awesome. You're a really fast learner." Reagan stated as she winked once more before walking towards the bedroom door and opening it before turning back around to face Amy. "Coming?"

Amy just smiled and ducked her head to hide her blushing cheeks, knowing that was exactly the girls intention. As she approached Reagan the girl stuck her hand out, smiling when Amy automatically slipped her hand to meet hers.

As the pair approached the Lounge area their ears were filled with the sounds of low chatter followed by the occasional squeal which confused Amy because she thought for sure her friend's would be on their deathbeds.

As they rounded the corner they soon found the cause for all the noise.

There, sitting on the small coffee table proudly, was a smug Bruce. Sitting out with his small chest on show and head up in the air and ears standing to attention he looked proudly at the new people entering his living room. The rest of the group where all sitting around the table with their iPhones taking pictures of him, crying over every new thing he did.

"Really?" Amy said aloud, resisting the urge to laugh as all her friends snapped to her in sync, then once again, in sync as a group all brought their hands up and clutched their head as they winced.

To say she'd seen her friends looking better was an understatement. Karma had a blanket still wrapped around her, even covering her head. Liam was sitting in the corner of the couch trying not to move his head. Shane and Theo were being unnaturally quiet. The only two who seemed normal was Duke and Lauren. Who may I add, still had a tiara placed firmly on her head.

Lauren glanced around the group with disgust, "You're all weak." She stated before she turned to Theo, "And you, I expected better."

Reagan let out a chuckle before pointing at Duke who was sitting in the corner doing sit ups. "I understand that Lauren's a bit of a machine. But why haven't you got a hangover, muscle man?"

"Hey I went college for a year. Last night was child's play." He answered, not once pausing his sit ups. Which is just unnatural, who works out after drinking.

"Well played." Reagan nodded and turned her pointing finger to a thumbs up. She slipped her hand into Amy's again and pulled the girl over to a spare space at the end of the couch, tugging at the girls hand so she was practically sat on her lap.

"So, Janis Ian, I'm in need of some food." Lauren informed Reagan.

The brunette's mouth opened, torn between shock and laughter. "Hold up…did you just call me Janis Ian? Mean girls Janis Ian?"

Lauren just stared at the older girl as she nodded, not seeing where the confusion is coming from. "Dude, crazy respect for that." Reagan said through laughter. "Let me see what I can work on. I'll get back to you." With that the girl pulled out her phone, taking it in her left hand as she slipped her right arm around Amy's waist as the younger girl leant into her side.

"So what happened after we left?"

"KARMA FLASHED." Shane didn't let anyone input on Amy's question before he chose to inform her of that gem.

"I'm sorry…what?" Amy looked in confusion at Shane before turning and looking at Karma, eyes widening at Karma's red cheeks. "WOAH, WHAT?!"

"Karma Ashcroft. Karma, you're best friend Karma. The same Karma who was slut shaming Kimmy K for that break the internet thing. The VERY SAME Karma who who for the first two years of high school wouldn't wear anything above her knee's. The same Ka-"

"They get it Shane!" Karma snapped, wanting to get the embarrassment over with. Once Reagan and Amy know, everyone in the group knows. Nobody left to tell.

"Yeah, _that _Karma flashed. Everyone. At a college party. Full on flashed her little panties to the world…well…house. But you get what I'm saying here." Shane continued.

"Oh. My god." Amy stated before laughing, surrounded by the groups chuckles and a look of shock from Reagan.

"Damn, Karmy. Respect!" Reagan told Karma as the girl just blushed and smiled back at her.

"Nobody else flashed did they?" Amy checked.

Shane thought for a second before his eyes went wide with excitement. "We're pretty sure Lauren took Speed."

"What?!" Reagan and Amy both turned to Lauren who sat there blankly.

"I just don't understand why this keeps happening to me." She responded with a shrug.

Reagan glanced at Amy with confusion. "Oh, we were at a party and Lauren took Ecstasy by accident."

No way!" Reagan glanced back at Lauren with wide eyed who simply shrugged again and fixed her tiara on her head. "You're hardcore, Lauren."

"I think everyone else stayed clothes and…y'know…not drugged." Liam informed the girls from his place in the corner, sitting there with his eyes closed to keep any light or movement out of his eyesight.

The group eventually turned their eyes to the television mounted on the wall, watching some documentary on killer whales. They'd all managed to squeeze on the couch, even if there was legs resting over laps. Amy had taken to resting her head in the crook of Reagan's neck, occasionally reaching up and placing a kiss on her girlfriends jaw or leaning up and whispering observations into her ear. Which to Reagan's credit, she managed to act interest in when in reality she was more interested in the way Amy's lips would faintly brush her ear as she spoke to her or how when she reached to kiss her jaw, her hand would rest high on her thigh. This was quickly becoming something she was learning about Amy.

The girl was a natural tease.

And she didn't even know it.

She'd do the simplest things, not knowing the effect it would have on Reagan, and the older girl loved it. If this was Amy _not _knowing she was teasing her, what would she be like if she _did _know?

"Seriously who let doughnut girl chose the show?" Lauren questioned, finally growing bored of the documentary. There's only so much doom and gloom one person could take.

All hands automatically pointed at Theo, who looked apologetically at his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah Theo, rule number one; Never, under any circumstances let Amy chose what to watch. I guarantee it'll involve either food, animals, criminals, or have Sandra Bullock in." Karma informed, counting on each finger what Amy would chose.

"Hey what's wrong with Sandy?"

"Nothing's wrong with Sandy. Just like there's nothing wrong with Miss Congeniality until someone makes me binge watch it. Then after the 7th time there's something wrong with it." Karma replied, shivering at the thought of the movie. Amy has definitely ruined that one for her. Amy in response just pulled her tongue out her best friend, giggling when she did it right back.

"YES!" Reagan shouted as she fist pumped the hand that held her phone. "Guess who's brother is gonna bring around McDonalds. No better cure for hangovers than McDonalds and a banana milkshake, guys."

The group all wrote their orders on a post it that Reagan sent around, passing it back to her when her phone rang. "Hola hermano ¿cómo estás? Listo para traerme la comida?"

Amy's eyes widened. Oh crap. _Reagan can speak spanish. _

**You have no idea how much it killed me to write Soccer instead of Football. God.**

**Some stuff has came up at home so that's why this was a bit late, you guys definitely hit the magic number!**

**Just a bit of a fluff chapter. Plus I wanted to use Janis Ian. **

**Like I said, there is some stuff going on at home, so things may be a bit spread out now because obviously my family is my priority. But it'll never be more than a few days, plus you guys talking about the magic number makes me happy, this is like my special place.**

**Anyway…you know what time it is…**


	10. The one with the double date

**Chapter 10.**

There's so many times in Reagan's life when she's felt awkward. _So many. _

Like the time she walked in on one of her brothers and his girlfriend having some _alone time. _No 15 year old girl should see that much of her brother at any point in their life. She struggled to look him in the eye for about two months after.

Or the time she tried to tell her Abuela she was and ended up telling her she 'prefers the V to the D.'. She thought Abuela took it really well. _Too well. _Turns out she thought Reagan meant she had VD, only learning this when her cousin shown up at her house Vagasil and a box of sensitive cold compresses.

There was even the time when a guy was in VooDoo with his girlfriend getting her name tattoo'd on his arm and he gave her his ex's name instead. Being a third wheel in a domestic is not something she's in a hurry to do again.

But nothing would have prepared her for the awkward feeling she had right now whilst Liam and her girlfriend took part in a pissing contest over Karma. Not literally of course. They aren't _those _type of people.

It had all started when Karma has asked if Reagan and Amy wanted to double date with her and Liam in an effort for the girls to get to know each other. Liam was just there. Reagan of course agreed with no hesitation, knowing it's part of the dating code that you have to get past the best friend to get anywhere.

Best friends can make or break a relationship. Fact.

At first Amy had tried her hardest to get pursued Reagan to invite Theo and Lauren along, to the older girls confusion.

"I just don't understand why you're so against it just being us four, Shrimps?" Reagan had bugged her for days. She liked Lauren, and from what little her and Theo have spoken he seems like a decent guy. Maybe a bit beyond his years, but decent. The point is she's spent plenty of time with Lauren, the girls get along quite well. Lauren even friend requested Reagan on Facebook before Amy actually did. Turns out Amy's a little social networking…challenged. She only understood Facebook and Snapchat thanks to extensive lessons from Karma.

The blonde had managed to either change the subject or distract Reagan. Usually with her lips, hence why Reagan wasn't complaining too much.

Amy had been successful in her avoidance. That was until sunday morning 3 days ago. The pair had just woken up after their saturday day night which consisted of the girls going to some hipster coffee joint and laughing at the wannabe poets in there spilling their emotions about iPhone charges breaking and pant legs actually meeting their ankles.

Reagan had quickly learnt that with Amy, she wakes up like she has some sort of delirious spell on her. She never _quite _acknowledges what she's saying. So when Reagan asked; "Babe, I know you've said before you want Lauren at the date…but why not just us four? I'd love to talk to Karma a bit more." Amy didn't even realise her game was up.

"Because Liam's a turd." Amy groaned as she stretched, eyes opening wide when she realised her words.

"Your reason…is Liam's a turd? Shrimps, that's cold." Reagan said through laughs. The older girl pulled the covers a bit higher over her shoulders as she shuffled over to Amy's side, shivering as she noticed the change in temperature. "I literally do not understand your body temperature. You're like a fuckin' vampire babe." She moaned as she placed a soft kiss on Amy's collarbone before resting her chin in the spot and looking up at her girlfriends face. "Now c'mon, spill."

Amy gazed into the stubborn brown eyes in front of her, knowing she's already got one foot in the hole now she may swell dive in. Letting out a sigh she rolled her eyes and brought the arm nearest Reagan around the girl so it would rest on the DJ's bare back, tickling the words she knew were inked into her skin in the middle of her spine.

"He's just so..what's the word?" Amy paused as she brought up her spare hand and snapped her fingers a few times. "Oh yeah, dickish."

"Continue…"

"You and Karma will be bonding or whatever, right? Which is great, awesome, but that means I'm left with him. And he's so fucking annoying, Rae! His accent is just the weirdest thing ever, he's a pretty little rich boy, think's he's some sort of god, and has this smirk that I swear to god - It makes me want to punch him in his perfect little face every. single. time." She gritted her teeth together towards the end of the sentence, as she motioned with the still free hand some top class air punching.

"Is someone being dramatic here?" Reagan laughed, not having expected Amy's hatred for Liam…and his apparent punch worthy smirk.

"No somebody isn't!" Amy moaned, causing Reagan's laugh to increase. "Baby stop!" Amy let her head roll back, letting her girlfriend get her laughter out before an idea hit her. "Oh ok, wanna know what the first thing he said to me when we were alone together for the first time? 'Why do girls wear thongs?' That's word for word what he asked me." Amy stated, Reagan's laughter only increasing.

"Oh, my god. Stop. I need a minute." Reagan rushed out as she buried her head into Amy's shoulder below her.

"This isn't funny! Do I look like someone who wears thongs?!"

"Shrimps you wore one like last weekend." Reagan stated through her laugh which had now faded down to chuckles.

"That isn't the point, Reagan, FOCUS." Amy subconsciously stuck her bottom lip out slightly, pouting at her girlfriend.

"Awww," The older girl giggled and leant up, sticking her lips out to press a cheesy kiss to Amy's pouting lips. "Ok, I get your reasoning, I do. But Karma and Lauren don't get along, and since it was her idea…it would be sorta rude?" Reagan reasoned.

Amy thought about it for a second before rolling her eyes, accepting defeat. "Fine…I'll endure hottie doucheface."

"Oh babe, you should try the mushroom tagliatelle. I can order it for you, if you'd like?" Was how it all started.

The beginning had been fine. The group had gotten settled, Reagan and Amy next to each other with Karma opposite the brunette and Liam opposite the blonde. Much to said blondes dismay. They'd managed to order a cocktail each thanks to all looking a little older than usual due to being slightly dressed up (And Reagan actually being able to provide ID)and being about a 30 minute drive from any usual spots frequented by Hester's students.

Amy was even attempting to be civil with the boy in front of her, asking how he get's his eyelashes so long in which his only reply was to shift his eyes to Karma uncomfortably. But she reigned her subtle (Use that word loosely) attitude when Reagan placed a calming hand on her bare knee and rubbing her thumb over it softly, reminding Amy what deal she made with her girlfriend before they left - If she behaves she gets to plan their next date (having all been previously planned by Reagan)…and get's to dress Bruce up like Yoda. Amy took the hint and decided to focus on the feel of Reagan's hand, thankful that both of them chose to wear above knee dresses.

One of the funniest thing's Amy's ever witnessed was both of them trying to climb in Reagan's truck in dresses and heels. Let's just say Reagan soon kicked them off after discovering she couldn't drive in them anyway.

Their waiter for the evening had barely laid their menu's down in front of everyone when Liam let out a small gasp and said that beauty. Amy tried to hold her tongue she really did. Really. "Karma hates mushrooms. She isn't a big pasta fan either. Says it tastes like pre chewed food." Amy mumbled, not moving her eyes from the menu.

"Er…yeah. Thank's Amy." Karma regretfully looked at Liam who just furrowed his eyebrows in response before shrugging and looking down at the menu once again. "So, Reagan! How'd you get into DJing?" The girl moved her eyes to the older girl in front of her, sending a friendly and slightly…hinting smile her way. _'please, please, help me shift this conversation.' _

"Oh, by accident really? I originally played drums when I was younger but hurt my wrist falling out of a tree. I guess as a drummer you're the beat of the song and with DJing it's all about finding and playing off the beat, y'know?"

Karma nodded and smiled gratefully at the girl.

"So, I understand not liking the mushrooms. But you _have _to try the roast pheasant with ricotta and pa-"

"Karma doesn't eat pheasant." Amy once again stated, this time not letting Liam finish his sentence. The girl winced slightly when Reagan squeezed her knee under the table, giving her a not so subtle warning. "Ouch, Rae wha-"

"How about tattooing?! How about that, Reagan?" Karma rushed out, wanting to shut Amy up as quick as she can. She loves the girl but god she's dim some times.

Reagan shot Karma a '_touché on what you're doing' _look. Because that's a thing. "I've always been good at drawing. And who doesn't' love tattoo's? My dad owned a studio way back so It's been around me from a young age, so I think I sorta grew up with it. You thinking of adding to yours anytime soon?"

The two girls were interrupted by their waiter arrive at their table with a pen and paper in his hands, looking at each set of eyes in the group expectantly. "Ready to order?"

They all looked at each other before each giving some sort of a nod/shrug variation. Reagan motioned for Karma to go first, wanting to get the girls order out of the way as soon as possible. "Can I have the Moroccan BBQ'd leg of lamb with mexican red rice on the side, please?" Karma sent a glance Liam's and then Amy's way.

"Pork and fennel burgers place, buddy." Amy rolled her eyes as Liam ordered. Why do guys always do that when speaking to other guys? Their voice instantly goes ten octaves deeper, and after a while it's guaranteed they'll do a loud fake-like laugh that embarrasses every female in a ten mile area.

Amy looked at Reagan for the girl to order their dishes having previously decided they'd get a bit of everything and share it. They want all the food.

"Can we have Pork and peach kebabs, prawn brushchetta skewers, piri piri chicken skewers, and some reggae reggae nachos but with no sour cream. Oh and can we have sharer portions of them, please? Sorry about this." Reagan let out a friendly laugh, shooting the waiter a friendly smile, a little trick she informed Amy off.

_"I'm telling you, any restaurant if you order and ask for sharer portions they give you them! YOu've just gotta be friendly and smile jussssst the right way. If you get what I mean." _

Amy didn't know what she meant. So when Reagan demonstrated in front of her by leaning forward so a little bit of cleavage showed and shooting her a flirty grin, she quickly sent sympathy for anyone Reagan's used that on. _"You've gotta use what your momma gave you these days."_

The waiter nodded at Reagan and shot her a wink, which Amy didn't take lightly. She's never really been a territorial person. But flirting at her girlfriend, who is blatantly sitting next to her with her hand on her knee, well it didn't sit well. She decided to go with the possessive mood her gut was telling her to do.

She reached her hand to her knee and placed her own on top of Reagan's, threading her fingers through hers and bringing it up to her lips, placing a kiss on the biggest knuckle and placing their joined hands on the table in between them.

The young mans eyes locked on their hands slightly before meeting Amy's eyes looking like a deer in headlights he simply nodded and went to walk away before Reagan stopped him. "Oh sorry, can we have top up's to?" The man just nodded again before picking the empty glasses off the table with one hand and briskly walking away, eyes firmly set on the bar.

Once she was sure he'd gone, Reagan leant over to Amy and brushed her hair away from her ear as if that would make the blonde magically hear her better. "You want me to wear a sign saying 'property of Amy' next time?" She joked, raising her eyebrow at Amy as she pulled away.

Amy just shrugged and motioned for Reagan to lean close to her again. "Sorry! He just…bleh." Amy gave up her battle with a sigh.

"Hey Shrimps, relax. I liked it." With that Reagan gently leant over the small gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on Amy's smiling cheeks.

"N'awww. Get a room." Karma joked as she watched the young couple in front of her.

"Well, you know what we should of gotten? A bottle of wine. Bit less feminine." Liam said as he loosened his tie slightly and looking around at the people at the table's around him.

"Karma hate's wine." Amy responded.

Reagan observed Liam for a minute, noting the bottom of his jaw (Which is actually quite impressive) twitch, presumably grinding his teeth. The boys eyes would shift anywhere except the girls at his own table and the older girl could see a visible line of sweat on his top lip. _This bombs gonna blow. _

"Right. Well," Liam coughed slightly, searching for a way to get out of his hole, "Maybe some whisky or something then?" Liam let out a chuckle.

"Karma hates whis-" Amy jumped at the sudden bang that was caused with Liam banging his hands on the table, his straw finally snapping, lips tightly pressed together and hands fisted on the table.

"Liam.." Karma tried to speak in a calming tone to her boyfriend.

"No, Karma. I'm getting tired by this!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Questioned Amy, eyebrows raising as she geared up for a challenge.

"Shrimps maybe just le-" Reagan was now shut up by Amy shushing her, not even turning to the girl. Reagan's eyes shot wide open as she glanced at Karma. Her girlfriend had just shushed her! Karma just looked at Reagan with apologetic eyes in which the brunette sent a small in response, trying to assure the girl Liam and Amy will get their acts together soon.

"You always do this, Amy!"

"Do what?!"

"This!" Reagan gestured with his hands between the blonde and her best friend, eyes wide in disbelief that Amy can't see how much she likes to inform him that she knows Karma better.

"What does 'this' mean?" Amy mocked Liam by copying his gesture.

Karma and Reagan winced, knowing Amy's purposely winding Liam up but knowing the pair probably had to get this out at some point. The two girls turned their heads as they heard a cough from next to them coming from their waiter with the trays of food. Sensing the argument happening he quickly placed the plates down just between the two next to him. Reagan's eyes widened at the feast in front of her before shrugging and picking up a kebab, grinning at Karma who picked up her knife and fork.

"It means you always _ALWAYS _never fail to remind me how much better you know Karma than me!"

Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "No, I do not, Liam."

"Yes you do! I get you two have been friends since you were children, I get that! But it's going to take me time to learn about Karma."

"Learn?! You've been dating her for 9 months and don't know she doesn't like Pheasant!"

"When does that come up in conversation?!"

Reagan, having placed the kebab down and picking at the nacho's picked up the basket and offered it to Karma. "Nacho?" The girl smiled happily and took one. Reagan was just happy the poor girl wasn't getting too upset with her boyfriend and best friend arguing, meaning this probably happens more than it should.

"Erm, how about now?" Amy smirked, because who doesn't turn into a smart ass in an argument.

"Oh grow up Amy! You need to accept that I'm here, I'm a part of Karma's life for as long as she'll let me. You need to start accepting that you need to share her now." Liam stated, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, after all he's in the middle of a double dat and arguing with his girlfriends best friend.

"I need to accept it?! You, Liam Booker, need to accept that you're just a teeny tiny point in her life. Pretty soon you'll see how much of jerk you actually are and pretty soon, she'll need someone there to pick up the pieces. And guess who that'll be? Me. Becau-"

Amy!" Karma had faintly had enough, standing up and almost shouting the blondes name, causing the blonde to look up at her best friend with doe eyes, not knowing the problem, still caught up in her rant. "What the fuck, Amy?" With that tears finally became visible in Karma's eyes. She shot Reagan an apologetic look before turning quickly around and walking towards the exit of the restaurant.

Liam and Amy looked at each other, whilst Reagan flickered between them both with disbelief. "One of you needs to go after her." She stated before putting the arm closet to Amy on the table and leaning on her elbow as she continues picking at the food in front of her, mind too busy to babysit the two teens right now.

Both of them went to stand up before Amy stuck her hand out, looking at Liam with begging eyes. "Please, let me?" Liam just nodded and motioned for her to go ahead as he slowly back down.

"Karma, wait up." Amy shouted to her best friend who was about five paces in front of her outside. "Karma!"

"What the fuck was that?!" Karma turned round with a sudden jerk, causing Amy to come to a halt about half a foot away.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"You're sorry? You basically told my boyfriend that we're gonna break up soon. That is what you said, right? That you'll be there to pick up the pieces?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

"Then what did you mean it like?!" Karma let out a small sob she'd been holding in. "You know how long I liked him for, you know that."

"I just think you deserve better! You're my best friend, i'm just looking out for you?" Amy tried to reason.

"My best friend? Amy as my best friend you're meant to support any relationship I'm in if i'm happy. And I'm _so _happy."

"He's just such a-"

"A dick to you? He know's that! He's told me that. You know why? You make him nervous, he know's you're the stamp of approval he needs and he tried so hard _not _to mess it up, he went in the complete other direction. He blurts out thing's he doesn't mean. So what if he doesn't know I don't like pheasants?! _You _wouldn't know if it wasn't for when we went to that Gala last year with your mom. He's trying so hard to try and impress you, Amy. This whole meal was his idea!"

"It was?" Amy questioned, voice so timid Karma barely heard her.

"Yes! He knew I needed to spend time with Reagan like he does with you, he thought he'd be less nervous if there was other people there."

"I err…I didn't know that." Amy stood there and rubbed her elbow sheepishly.

"Yeah, no shit."

"Karma I'm so sorry. I always thought Liam was trying to just push me out the picture. Our whole lives it's been me and you…We literally haven't shared each other. I guess i wasn't used to sharing you with Liam."

"And you don't think I was that way with Reagan?" Karma questioned. "When girls date they date people they could be best friends with. You're literally gaining a best friend AND a girlfriend. Do you know how intimidating that is? But I didn't care because she's made you so happy. And I'm glad I didn't because she seems pretty damn awesome."

Amy smiled softly as she glanced back at the restaurant doors. "She is. Ok I need to apologise to Liam. See if we can start fresh. If he makes you happy, then…I'll get over it. We're still Karmy…we just have side branches of Reamy and Kiam." Amy's been spending too much time with Shane. "I'm sorry I flipped out. I'll talk to Liam one on one, promise." the blonde stuck out her pinkie to Karma who let out a small laugh and wiped her face with her arm before taking Amy's pinkie and pulling her in for a hug.

"Now, let's go eat some of that food before Reagan eat's it all. Your shrimp was going down quite well."

The girls walked arm and arm into the restaurant and to their table, Amy's smile slowly dropping as she approached the table to see Liam sitting there alone, Reagan's jacket and purse gone from her place on the back of her chair.

"Where's Rae?" She questioned Liam who looked up with timid eyes.

"She err, she said somethings came up. She asked me to give you a ride back home and she's left the money for yours and hers bill." Liam said cautiously, not wanting another argument.

Karma's eyes shifted to her best friend, her spark dwindling slightly at the knowledge her girlfriend walked out. "She left?" Amy questioned once more.

Liam nodded once more. "Sorry, Amy." The blonde just nodded and bit her lip, unsure of her next move.

**Ooooo a little bit of drama ey ey eyyyyyy. **

**God how do angst fic writers do it, I COMMEND YOU.**

**If you wanna see BRUCE BTW, go to my tumblr too-short-to-be-a-stormtrooper . He's the first picture on the page, and he's dressed up. FLAWLESS. Maybe I'll make him the artwork for this fic haha****  
><strong>

**So if you're wondering about AMY int' chapter you've got to remember she's 17 and neither her or Karma have had other people in their lives before, so it's something brand new. They're girls theres always jealousy involved. You get possessive of your best friend it's a natural thing. So that was sorta 9 months worth of her thinking Liam was just a dick to her allllll coming out at once. I ****don't mind Liam either. Ok he's a bit boring, but he seems to fit sorta well with Karma in this so yeah. He's still Hottie doucheface, he's just making an effort now**

**Thank you for everyones wishes about some stuff happening, it means a ton. So here's your reward for both that, and meeting th good ol' magic number!**

**Speaking of…it's that ****#magicnumber time**


	11. The one with the reasoning

**Chapter 11.**

[Amy - Reagan]: **Rea, please answer me :(**

[Amy - Reagan]:** Please, I'm sorry. I don't know what I've done, please tell me so we can fight about it and I can watch doughnut documentaries with you and Bruce again? **

[Amy - Reagan]:** Please :'(**

It had been two days since the double date that ended _oh so well. _Amy hadn't heard from Reagan apart from once that night when Reagan text her asking if Liam got her home safe. When Amy responded she received a simple 'Good.' in response.

The blonde had messaged the girl multiple times, both by texting and by Facebook, knowing her girlfriend spends an abnormal amount of time on their. Amy got at least a little bit of reassurance when she discover the older girl hadn't changed her profile picture.

Reagan had changed it earlier last week after taking a selfie with Amy and Bruce in the woods. The two girls were holding Bruce up in-between them and each pressing a cheek to his jowl, his ever miserable face gazing at something behind the camera.

She'd even tried to ring the girl a few times, stopping after realising that would just annoy everyone involved, including herself.

The only thing she hadn't tried was going to Reagan's place, not wanting to be _that _person who pushes it too much and causes a bigger fight than there would have originally been. But it was getting to that point where Amy was more than considering it. Reagan has to talk to her at some point right? She's not even one hundred percent sure what she's done. She thinks it's safe to assume it's about the double date, but at which point she actually pissed her girlfriend off is beyond her.

To top everything off she had to spend yesterday sitting in Karma's with her and Liam watching a movie as part of her _'getting to know Liam pact'_. Which was fine. Honestly it was. Liam was being ok, Amy was…well only half of her was in the room, the other half of her over thinking what's happening with her relationship at the moment. But either way it was fine.

Right up until the point where the couple forgot she was their and her best friend humped Liam like a wild dog. Right up until there it was fine. _Then _she started to feel a little uncomfortable. Just slightly.

_'Fuck it. Fucking fuck it. Fuck._' Stress seems to make Amy's language worse. But she'd made up her mind. She's going to be _that _annoying pushy person. She's going to go to Reagan's, bang on her door, demand an answer for the silent treatment, and then bang her girlfriend instead. Plan.

Well at least that was the plan.

Y'know, bang on the door, demand an answer, bang her girlfriend. It was a great a plan. Truly inspired.

That was until Reagan answered the door wrapped in a red checkered thick blanket wrapped around her, bunched in the middle where she was using a hand to keep them together. The girl also had on a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie with the hoodie around her brown hair. Her noes was slightly red at the tip and her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, her skin visibly paler than usual too.

"Oh shit." Amy mumbled, knowing her brilliant plan has been foiled, not being able to force her girlfriend into anything when she's obviously looking a bit delicate.

"Shrimp girl, what're you doing here?" Amy couldn't decide if Reagan was sighing because she couldn't breath through her nose or if she was upset.

"I came to see you?"

Reagan's shoulders visibly dropped, her previous stubborn attitude cracking away at the sight of her girlfriend, which is exactly why she didn't want to see her yet. "I didn't want to see you yet." She mumbled as she stepped away from the door and shuffled over to the couch where two pillows and another blanket lay, as well as Bruce who had buried himself in the mass of layers. Amy would guess she's been sleeping on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked as she entered the apartment and closed the door, following Reagan over to the couch.

"Do I look Okay?"

Amy just coughed awkwardly, not used to the older girl shutting her down like this.

Reagan observed her girlfriend awkwardly standing at the end of the couch, hands in her pockets and head bowed down. She rolled her eyes before shuffling and pulling her blankets to the other side of her. Sitting cross legged so the back of her couch was now to her side she patted the space in front of her, silently telling Amy to copy her position.

"I didn't text you back Shrimps because I wanted to be y'know…not ill when we spoke. But someone up there hates me and decided to give me the flu. All I've done the past few days is sleep and be loaded up on medication. I haven't _purposely _gave you the stone cold silent treatment." Reagan sniffed before shrugging the blanket around her tighter, feeling the cold now after being under copious amounts of covers for days on end.

"Why'd you leave the restaurant? Why'd you leave me there?" Amy questioned, twiddling her fingers in her lap.

Reagan took a deep breath before she reached across to Amy and placed a finger under the blondes chin, lifting the girls head up so she'd look at her. She then dropped her hands to Amy's and placed them in between them. "Do you have any…feelings…for Karma?" Reagan worded her sentence carefully, not wanting to sound childish.

"Feelings? Karma? I love her, she's my best friend. Why?" Amy's face furrowed in confusion. Was that why Reagan left? She was confused about her and Karma? She does love her, but she loves her in a way that you're meant to after spending nearly all you're time with that person for the last 15 years.

"I know that. I mean…romantic feelings."

"Are you serious? Of course not! Why would you even ask that?" Amy held in a laugh at the question, failing to see how anyone could mistake them for anything more than what they are. Reagan didn't answer for a minute as she bit her lip, looking for any traces of lying on Amy's face. "Rae? Why?" Amy asked once again, squeezing the brunette's hand to reassure her if she needed to say something - now was the time to say it.

"Then why did you go all jealous girlfriend on Liam? You literally may as well have pissed on her, Amy!" Reagan lost her cool, her head not being able to handle female emotions _and _the flu. They say women can multitask but this is another league.

"I don't…I don't understand what you mean?"

"Shrimps you basically told him when he breaks up with her she'll come running to you and you'll be there to pick up the pieces. That literally felt to me like you were saying "oh yeah, and I'll ditch Reagan to do that.' That you didn't need me there because it'll always be just you two. Like I'm just passing your time. My stomach literally _turned _Amy. AND YOU FUCKING SHUSHED ME." Reagan sulked, sticking her bottom lip out.

"I know, I know, nothing came out as I wanted it too. I really fucked up, and I ruined the night. I never, _ever_ wanted you to feel like I was in love with Karma. I just meant that…I'm gonna protect her, y'know? This is the first time we've had to share each other," Amy paused whilst she herself sniffed, trying to keep her emotions at bay as she continued through held in tears. "and that's strange to us. But please, please, don't doubt my feelings. I just didn't understand that their situation is basically the same as ours. I know it meant a lot to you to get along with Karma…but I didn't think Liam felt that with me. I thought..he was trying to push me away or something and yes, I got angry, I felt like he was trying to take my best friend away. But that's all she is. You're my girlfriend, and I'm so so into you, and I'm hoping I didn't fuck everything up." Amy begged, bringing up Reagan's hands to her mouth and placing a kiss on the back of one of Reagan's, sending the girl her best puppy dog eyes. "And shushing you…I probably had a death wish."

"I get that Shrimps, I do. Sharing people that are special to you sucks. But it happens, and it's something you have to learn how to do. I've had to learn to share Bruce, for gods sake and he's a dog!" Both girls let out a small giggle as they made eye contact. "My point is you grow to do it, it'll suck sometimes, but it'll fade. When you text me when you're out with your friends it's so annoying because _I'm _not with you, because _they're _spending time with you and _I'm not._ But I know it's ok, because I'll see you later. And I'm the one you'll ring when you get in and will send goofy selfies to. Look I'm sorry I left you there. I just…I knew you'd be safe and at the time all what was going through my mind was 'oh fuck, my girlfriend is in love with her best friend.' Life is just…too short to be chasing people who are chasing somebody else, y'know?"

"There is definitely nothing between me and Karma, at this point even thinking about it isn't sitting well with my stomach. Hell I didn't even entertain the thought I might not be as straight as I thought till I met you."

"My milkshakes bring all the lesbians to the yard."

"Really. Now?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"You don't have to share me, Rae. I'm _you're _shrimp girl. No matter how much I hate that name..It still stands. I just…I always feel I'm gonna mess up at some point and that someone who's better for you will swoop in and steal you from me. That you'll come to your senses and realise I'm awkward and a dork and eat way to many doughnuts." Amy shrugged, letting Reagan in on a insecurity she's had since a few weeks ago when she noticed people checking her girlfriend out when they were shopping.

The older girl frowned making Amy giggle because Reagan looked like a lost puppy when she did this, to used to the girl constantly laughing.

"Why would you think that, Shrimps! I've never done anything to make you doubt my feelings for you, right?" Amy shook her head silently. "Good. Then don't worry about it. I'm in way to deep."

"In too deep?" Amy questioned with a smile creeping up her face, attempting to ruin the mood by saying a 'that's what she said' joke.

Reagan leant in close, motioning for Amy to meet her in the middle.

"All I need to know is…If I fall…are you gonna be there to catch me?" Reagan leant in close to Amy's ear to whisper this, knowing it was a fairly big step for the girls. She's not telling Amy she loves her, It's only been about two months, that's fast even for lesbians. But she's telling her she can see herself falling. But if Amy's not there to catch her, she needs to know so she could brace herself. Despite knowing subconsciously it was probably too late for that.

Amy grinned slightly and nodded. Separating her hands from her girlfriends she brought them up and placed both on either side of Reagan's face and pulling it forward so her face is directly in front, closing her eyes and placing a peck on her lips. A quick peck was all she managed before Reagan pulled back slightly (As much as Amy would let her.)

"Mmm, you'll get sick!" Reagan laughed, not caring that Amy still had hold of her face and a giant smile plastered on her face.

"I don't care." Amy whispered as she pulled Reagan's face back. This time eagerly met with the brunettes lips. At least Amy couldn't say she didn't warn her. The girls sat there, parallel to each other with their legs crossed, lips gently meeting in a comfortable and well rehearsed pattern. Neither deepening the kiss because even though Amy doesn't care…she's not stupid.

"So you've just been lay here vegetating on the couch for two days?"

"Not just any vegetable, I've been partial to 'the cabbage'"

The girls lay on the couch…well, Reagan lay, Amy sat. The younger girl had moved the pillows away from Reagan so the girl could instead use her thighs to lay her head on. Which she did, gratefully. They even made a deal were Reagan forked over the remote control over in exchange for Amy running her hand through her hair. Which secretly, both girls would have done anyway, but fuck it that's a secret.

"What's the cabbage?" Amy can sense she's already going to regret asking.

Reagan shuffled her body so it's flat on the couch and rolled herself up to a ball, tucking in the blanket that was resting on her underneath her body. "Le cabbage." She replied, big ass grin covering her face, way to proud of herself.

"Oh my god. You're special." Amy mumbled, lifting her arm up as Reagan got herself comfy once more.

"Fuck yeah, dude."

"You're ill so I'll let you off this time, but the next time you call me dude I'm going to shave one of your eyebrows." Hit them right where it hurts. "Wouldn't be such a smart ass would you then."

Reagan didn't reply, which had Amy worried because Reagan is never quiet when it came to her eyebrows. Not that she blames her, I mean, have you seen them?

"They'd call me One Brow Lesbo." Oh god.

"Ooo, or Lonebrow." Jesus.

"OH! Or Unicycle." Blatantly stollen from Pitch Perfect.

"Or how abo-"

"Nicknames aren't your speciality are they?" Amy interrupted.

"No." Reagan actually pouted. "It's the one skill I lack."

"One?!"

"Errr, yeah. Don't sound so shocked. It's hard being perfect, fuck you very much." When Reagan goes for a joke it's go hard or go home.

"What about cooking?!" Amy questioned

"That's a lifestyle choice."

"And writing?"

"Writing?" Reagan looked up at her girlfriend in confusion.

"You're writing is worse than me 4 year old cousins."

"LOW. BLOW." Reagan huffed out. "I said I'm perfect not a jack of all traits, ok?" Reagan finally had enough and let out a laugh. "Shit man, how do people do this arrogance stuff? It's hard work!"

"You're hard work." Amy stated as she pressed 'Next Episode' on Netflix.

They'd taken to marathon watching Orange Is The New Black, because let's face it, who can never have enough Alex. "Doesn't Piper have really small nipples." Reagan stated.

"I'd agree…except Piper's been fully clothes for the past 3 episodes, so why are you thinking about Pipers teenage boy nipples?"

Reagan pursed her lips for a second as she thought about her next sentence.

"I'm ill leave me alone." She whined in the end.

Letting out a laugh Reagan leant down and placed a soft kiss to the ill girls forehead before tapper her shoulders in a silent hint for her to sit up. "You're due some tablets in like, a half hour. I'll see what I can make with you're ridiculously understocked kitchen and then you can take them."

"Thank you baby," Reagan blew her a kiss from her place on the couch, placing her arms on the back so she could watch Amy at work as the blonde rooted through the cupboards. "So how're you and Liam now?"

"Err, we're not too bad actually." Amy paused as she stretched up to see if there was anything on the top shelves of Reagan's cupboard. _'Oh wait, she's too short.'_ Amy internally laughed too herself. "I watched a movie with him and Karma the other night. Turns out he's not _as_ much of a jerk than I first thought."

Reagan raised her eyebrows in response. "So you were…"

"Your kitchen is a disgrace I swear. I knew there was no food and it _still _shocked me how little there is here."

"Shrimps. So you were…what?"

"I mean, you don't even have bread."

"C'mon Shrimp girl, just say it!"

Amy eyed up the smile on her girlfriends face, happy just to see a bit of colour in her cheeks. "Fine, I was wrong. Liam is ok. And we're going food shopping this weekend."

Reagan just nodded in response and returned her view to the telly, giggling as she watched Taystee and Poussey be there ridiculously awesome selves. After about ten minutes she felt her girlfriend flop back down next to her as she handed her a pack of Doritos that she'd probably rescued from the back of one of Reagan's cupboards. Once Reagan took the bag out of her hands she then placed 4 tablets in the palm of her hand.

"2 Painkillers and 2 Lemsip Cold and Flu tablets." She stated as she pointed to each one.

"Look at you playing nurse. A girl could get used to this you know."

"Yeah well, I can't take an ill Reagan on our date now, can I?"

**Magic number:ACHIEVED woah yeah.**

**I was tempted to up it but some of yous got a bit stressed out so I thought you could do with this to calm your minds :') **

**The girls were never going to seriously go into some massive argument. Reagan got worried about what Amy said and Amy didn't word her sentence correctly. These things happen, hence why I didn't want some huge 5 chapter thing. If anything I want this to be at least semi realistic. **

**I'm attempting to figure out when I've put this story in the year, so can some of you good ol' USA natives help me out here? When do you guys start and finish school (AS IN MONTHS), and when's your holidays?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Amy's date, Lauren and Amy…do things ;) **

**COMING UP: Meeting Reagan's family, Amy finally get's her tattoo, CHRISTMASSSS, Reamy babysit. **

**Wardicus: Your ode to the magic number was astonishing. **

**Secretmonkey: That's literally what I was going for, I feel like the show sometimes forgets they're still young, and shit happens as do securities :') (Made myself sound about 50 there.)**


	12. The one with the date

**Chapter 12.**

"I can't believe this is what you're deciding to do as your date." Lauren quipped from her place on Amy's bed as the girl in question searched the website on her laptop for a way to book in. "You're basically a 12 year old boy."

"At least I'm not the height of one." Amy mumbled in reply, smirking at the gasp her step-sister released.

"You bitch."

Amy had went to Lauren for date advice, wanting to know what girls found romantic. Amy herself thought it was romantic if somebody brought her Krispy Kreme and Planet Of The Apes on DVD. DVD's are still a thing by the way. But apparently that's not _correct date etiquette. _As Lauren so beautifully put it.

"Girls like to be wooed. To feel the effort that's gone into the planning of the date, not to feel like it's some last minute thrown together thing, Ok? What did Reagan do as your first date?" Was how it started.

"She brought me McDonalds and we ate it in her truck." Amy promptly informed her.

"You ate…You know what. Ok. Second date?"

"We got coffee and ate doughnuts."

"…Third?"

"We took Bruce for a walk and had a picnic in the park with a pizza."

"Do you two do anything EXCEPT eat?!" Lauren threw her arms up, not even wanting to deal with the fact they both eat like bins and still don't show an ounce of that. "You're both so weird, what the fuck."

Amy frowned as her eyes followed Lauren across the room as the girl began pacing. "We're not dinner and a movie people, Ok?"

"Whatever. I'm choosing to look past the fact that I think I'm gonna have to educate Reagan in dating as well - I'm telling you, she's lucky she's pretty. How about a concert? Reagan likes music, right?"

Amy thought about it for a second before replying. "Nobody she really likes is touring right now. Not a bad future date though."

"Ok," Lauren took a deep breath, "We're getting somewhere. How about a candlelit dinner?"

"No."

"A drive in move?"

"It's like you don't listen to what I say."

"DAMNIT AMY."

"What?! I'm just saying…" Amy trailed off, knowing better than to anger the beast.

"How about an open mic night?"

"Meh."

"A cooking class?"

"Reagan needs more than a cooking class to help her in the kitchen, did I te-"

"Now is not the time to teach me about your girlfriend, Amy. Pay attention." Lauren swiftly interrupted. "I give up. I'm a straight female I shouldn't be planning dates. That's the penis holders job."Amy raised an eyebrow. "You two may as well go fuckin' Pizza Hut and have a food fight I swear to god."

The blonde gazed at Lauren in confusion before an idea hit her. That's it. Her and Reagan weren't a normal couple. They liked doing weird things and goofing off, not paying 50 dollars for a slice of cheese covered bread. "I know what I'm gonna do!" Amy rushed out of Lauren's room and ran as fast as somebody can in socks on a hard wood floor.

Pushing her own rooms door open she threw herself into her computer chair as she opened her laptop and began searching.

"Way to leave a girl hanging." Lauren mumbled as she too entered Amy's room and walked over to her bed, launching herself down on it as she watched Amy crinkle her brow as she read the links on google.

After five minutes of searching, Amy clapped her hands, giving herself a round of applause at the genius of her plan.

"So…"

"So!" Amy responded by turning her laptop around, showing Lauren the screen that she had open.

"…Paintballing?'

Amy just nodded in response, smirk plastered on her face.

"You want to take…Reagan…your 22 year old girlfriend…paint balling? Is that what you're telling me."

"Hey it's a great plan!" Amy argued. "Who doesn't love Paintballing?!"

"MOST FEMALES, AMY."

"So I'm pretty sure since I'm driving, you should at least tell me where we're going."

Amy had instructed Reagan to pick her up from her place at 10 on the dot and told her to wear casual clothing, after all nobody wants to go to paintball war in a dress. That's asking for an accident. As promised, the older girl was exactly on time wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red and black check shirt with sunglasses hung from the top. "By comfortable did you mean gay?" Reagan quipped as she did a little twirl on the doorstep.

Amy couldn't really comment, she was wearing skinny jeans too but was accompanied by a grey V neck Tee-shirt.

Amy had followed Reagan to her truck (Read: Edna.), not ashamed to say her eyes barely strayed from her girlfriends ass. The brunette went to follow Amy around to the passenger seat, intending to open the door for her as usual. But Amy had a plan for that. It _is_ her date after all, right? Standing her ground by the drivers door, Amy raised her eyebrows in question as Reagan slowly walked back around the car. "What're you doing?"

Amy smirked as she pulled the handle of the door, "M'la-" Stopping abruptly when the door refused top open, her body jerking a few times as she made sure she'd pulled it all the way. Looking back at Reagan for help she scowled as her girlfriend lifted her hand up, keys dangling from her finger.

"Usually helps if I unlock my car, Shrimps." She stated as she reached over and stuck her keys in the keyhole.

"You totally just took away some of my smooth points." Amy mumbled as Reagan giggled.

Shrugging off the bump in the road Amy followed through with her original plan by opening the door and bowing slightly for Reagan to get in. "You're carriage awaits."

Reagan climbed in with a giggle as she watched out of the corner of her eye Amy running around the car to get in the passenger time.

Once the two girls were settled with their seat belts in, Amy instructed Reagan to head towards the highway and she'll direct her from there. After a few minutes of enjoying the comfortable silence between the two girls, Amy noticed Reagan's phone resting on the dashboard with a black wire going from the headphone socket to the _aux_ socket in the radio. "Old school." Amy stated as she grabbed the girls phone as she slid the unlock bar, grinning when there was no passcode.

"Let's see what Miss DJ has been listening to." Amy mumbled, missing Reagan's eyes nervously shifting from the road to her phone. Swiping from the bottom of the screen, Amy pressed play when the button came up, waiting in anticipation for the song to start.

_"I hope she frys, I'm free if that bitch dies. I better help her out." _Came through the speakers, sounding familiar to Amy's ears.

"Wait." She said squinting her eyes and pausing as she listened to the words, Reagan's eyes getting more and more shifty as the song goes on.

_"Will do this do a thing to change her? Am I leaving dawn in danger? Is my slayer too far gone to care?"_

_"_OH MY GOD WAIT." A grin overtook Amy's face, the song starting to place. Swiping up once again she pressed the next button, hoping it was the album she thought it was.

"I've got a theory, that it's a demon. A dancing demon, no something isn't right there. I've got a theory some kid is dreaming, and we're all stuck-"

"INSIDE HIS WACKY BROADWAY NIGHTMARE!" Amy finished the word as she faced Reagan, mouth hanging open. "This is the Buffy musical! You, a DJ, someone who works with trap, dance, trance, and all those other things you told me, have been listening to this,"

"Shrimps,"

"The Buffy The Vampire Slayer MUSICAL."

"It's not that ba-"

"Is this correct?" Amy asked, smirk covering her face. Reagan just sighed as she looked at the road, purposely not acknowledging Amy. "Reagannnnn."

"Fine, yes. Ok that episode was the shit, I dare you to tell me otherwise."

"Hey I didn't say anything of such. Oh, take a left here." Reagan just nodded and followed her instructions, not giving her girlfriend anymore material to use against her.

Amy could feel a trickle of sweat drop down her back. Gross, but true. Paintball war was intense. Especially when you're against a team of 14 year old boys and her girlfriend. Turns out, Reagan is super competitive. Like holy shit competitive. The two girls shared a small kiss before stepping out of the changing rooms, equipped in their protective gear and loaded paintball guns.

But then. Well then it turned into all out war.

"Pssst!" Amy whipped her head around in different directions trying to discover the direction of the noise. She'd thought she found somewhere safe. After a near miss from a pre-pubesent teenager who was going through the severe acne stage. So then she decided to find somewhere she could lay low and wait for everyone to get each other out. This way she doesn't have to move _and _she wins. Reagan will be _oh so pleased_ about that.

"Pssst, blondie!" Eventually she spotted one of her team-mates, red logo on his helmet and chest giving him away. Looking at him she waited to see what he actually wanted to do.

Eventually after a short wait the young teen started doing complicated movements with his hands. Furrowing her eyebrows Amy just shrugged at the boy, indicating she had no clue what he was wanting off her.

The teen tried a few more times, repeating the same movements over for her. Eventually after the fourth time Amy gave up and jogged away, on the hunt to find a new tree to perch on.

This stress right here? This was why Amy hated sports. The fact that her heart was beating ten to a dozen as she traded lightly on the forest ground, scared that any minute one annoying little shit would shoot her with a ball of paint.

A flash of black rushed past out of the corner of her eye, causing her to raise her gun and look to the view finder. She stayed still as she waited for the movement again.

She didn't even hear the feet approach her. The owner of them obviously used to treading lightly. What she did feel was the hands that wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her backwards. The body felt familiar, so she didn't struggle as much as she probably should have.

The body leant up against a tree behind them and pulled Amy to them by the hips. "What the hell man, get off!" She shoved the body away, confusion taking over when the persons shoulders started shaking up and down, with laughter, Amy assumes.

Lifting their hand to the helmet, they lifted it off their head. "Chill Shrimps." Amy's eyes widened when her girlfriend revealed herself.

"Reagan! Not funny!" She moaned, dropping her gum so she could bring her hands up to shove the brunettes shoulder.

"Umm, ouch? C'mon, It wasn't that bad."

"I'm 97% sure you gave me a heart attack."

Reagan bit her lip, dropping her gun next to Amy's before moving her hands to Amy's belt loops, tugging at them to bring the girl closer to her, not stopping till their hips were almost meeting.

"Whats a girl gotta do to get a kiss of her girlfriend, these days?" Reagan mumbled, having her own staring contest with her girlfriends lips.

Amy smiled before leaning in and brushing her nose against her girlfriends, revelling in the feel of Reagan's breath softly blowing over her lips. Finally she dipped her head and brought her lips to press against the older girls, holding them there for a second before she felt her girlfriends lips start to move, prodding Amy's, begging for movement.

Giving Reagan what she wants, Amy opens her mouth and moves her lips against Reagan's, giving into what her body craves, _needs. _Reagan.

She moved her hands up to the shorter girls face, laying one hand against her cheek with the tips of her fingers just reaching the brown hairline and one hand on Reagan's neck, cupping the side of her jaw.

Reagan reached around to wrap her arms around the younger girls waste, allowing her tongue to gently poke Amy's lips, revelling in the moan rising up from Amy's throat as she parted her lips.

"GET DOWN BLONDIE I'LL GET HER!" The shout rang out, echoing throughout the tree's.

Reagan let out a chuckle at Amy's face, picking up her gun as she sprinted in the direction of the tree line, laughing her head off as she ran, not exactly embracing the word stealth.

Amy allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

Right up until she heard the snap.

The first few seconds she thought it was just a twig breaking as Reagan tripped.

But then Reagan's cries of agony met her ears. After hearing a sob coming Reagan's place on the ground, Amy followed in her direction, running as fast as she could without dragging her feet in the twigs.

"Rae!" Amy gasped as her girlfriend came into sight. The top of her thigh was bent at an awkward angle as her hands clutched at it and her face went red from the bloody rushing upwards. "Holy shit." Amy mumbled. Turning around to the teens behind her who had now taken their helmets off she yelled at them. "Call 911, I think she's broke her leg." She hissed the end of the sentence.

One of the shorter boys standing there promptly nodded and pulled out his phone from one of the leg pockets on the baggy protective pants.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, it hurts Amy." Reagan cried out, body almost in a ball except for the leg she was gripping.

"I know baby, I know. Help will be here soon, Ok? They'll give you some good drugs." So, this date was successful. Amy decides to take out her girlfriend for once instead of the other way around. And this happens. _Fuckin' perfect._

**So, this actually happened. I took a girl out for a first day paint balling, and she broke her leg. Her Femur to be exact. Bit unfortunate that I wasn't into her enough to go for a second. Life's a bitch sometimes.**

**So, thank you for those who gave me the holidays for America! This is probably set sometime in October. I think. So there will be a christmas chapter…it just won't be for christmas. I'll do it as a 21st present to myself in the new year :')**

**So yeah! OH, and a while ago someone asked about Reagan's rosary beads tattoo and if i'll bring a religious side into it. TO be honest in my head Reagan is religious. Wether that's Catholic, Christian, whatever yet I don't know. I'm an Athiest myself so I'm not the best to write about it. But I will try and get it in somehow (Thats what she said.) So we'll see how that goes.**

**MAGIC NUMBER TIMEEEEE. Next chapter is uploaded and ready to be published.**


	13. The one with the special words

**Warning:Smut. **

**Chapter 13.**

"You broke your girlfriends leg?!"

Amy knew ringing Lauren was a bad idea. But she knew they'd need a ride later and Karma wasn't answering her phone. It was either Lauren or go through Reagan's phone and ring her brother whom she met briefly when he brought them McDonalds.

"I didn't _personally _break it, Lauren." She sighed into the phone, growing tired of this conversation which was already going on much longer than it needed.

"Ok. I need to process this." Lauren paused whilst she took a deep breath, attempting to control herself. "So, you took Reagan paintballing." She stated.

"Correct."

"It was going fine, minus you being a chicken shit."

"Also correct."

"Then…Reagan was running from your team-mate, fell over…and is now lying in hospital drugged up with pins in her leg holding her broken Femur in place."

"Yup."

"The femur…the strongest bone in your body."

"Yes, Lauren."

"The Femur which you usually have to break with the impact of a truck."

"Yes, Lauren, that femur. But y'know this isn't all my fault. Maybe Reagan just needs to drink more milk." Amy knew she was clutching at straws.

"This is the best thing to happen since mom discovered your doughnut stash." Lauren said between laughs, this is such a typical _amy_ thing to happen.

"Laugh it up Lauren! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go and attempt to talk to my high girlfriend. Please pick me up in like, two hours. Please and thank you." With that, Amy hung up. Five minutes on the phone with Lauren was four minutes longer than recommended.

Tucking her phone back into her pocket where Reagan's currently rests too she turned around and headed back to the hospital and making her way to the post-op ward.

"Heyyyyy! It's my girlfriend! Hey Fran, this is Amy my girlfriend. Isn't she pretty?!" Reagan informed the nurse that was currently checking the staples in Reagan's leg.

"So pretty, baby girl." Fran said with a laugh, smiling warmly at Amy as the blonde girl sat down in the chair next to Reagan's bed, the brunette instantly sticking her hand out, expectantly waiting for Amy to hold her hand. _She's badass and in a lot of pain, she's allowed to want her girlfriends hand dammit. _

"So how long will those…things be in?" Amy asked, gesturing to the staples in Reagan's leg.

"The staples? Probably about 14 to 25 days. She's young, so her skin will heel pretty quickly and she shouldn't be left with much of a scar." Fran said, giving the leg once last wipe before smiling at the girls and leaving the room.

"My legs gonna look ugly." Reagan moaned, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

Amy's eyes went wide, not being able to rest Reagan's pouty face at the best of times, never mind when she feels slightly responsible for it. "What? Don't be stupid. Scars are badass."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah." Amy confirmed, lifting their joined hands up to place a kiss on Reagan's knuckles.

"You like badass?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm totally a badass." Reagan threw in a wink for good measure.

Amy let out a laugh, her girlfriends charm failing her when she was high.

"Hey, I think I've decided my tattoo." Amy stated, giggling at Reagan's excited face.

"Oooo Yay! Tell me!" Reagan demanded.

"Nope." Reagan's face dropped, her mouth falling open.

"Well why not?" She questioned.

"It's a surprise."

"Wait do I not get to tattoo you?!" The brunette almost looked offended.

"Oh no you will, but you'll know when I decide you're allowed to know."

"When will I be allowed?"

"When I say."

"Well that's not fair. Your punishment is cruel and unusual."

"Drama queen." Amy stated.

Reagan just winked at her girlfriend again before she threw her head back against the pillows resting behind her.

The girls sat in silence for a while. Amy allowing Reagan's drugs to sink in and numb the pain. Reagan with her brain not quite functioning properly.

"Hey Rae?" Amy called out in a whisper, not wanting to disturb Reagan if she was napping.

"Mmmm?" Reagan grunted.

Amy thought about her words for a second, knowing that if she over complicates the little speech in her head, then Reagan's head may just implode.

"I'm…I mean…I'm sorry…about all this." Amy settled for the easy option.

"What? Shrimps what for?" Reagan sat up from her lying position, ignoring the room spinning around her.

Amy shrugged as she messed with their interlocked fingers, not wanting to make eye contact with her girlfriend who was lying in a hospital bed. "You're in hospital, Reagan." She eventually mumbled.

"Yeah, so?" Reagan waited for Amy to respond, which the blonde girl didn't. "Amy. Look at me for a sec," Reagan used her free hand to reach over and place two fingers under Amy's chin, gently encouraging the younger girl to look up and actually meet her eyes. "It's just a broken bone, Ok? It happens all the time. I'm not gonna die or anything. I was running and I tripped. _None _of that is your fault."

"But you wouldn't have done it if I hadn't taken us there. It was my date." The blonde mumbled in response, breaking Reagan's heart at the unshed tears filling her eyes.

"So? It was an awesome date! So much fun, seriously. I'm a really clumsy person, I've broke my leg like, 3 times." Reagan gave Amy a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand at the same time.

"You really do need to drink more milk."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Good…now give me a kiss please." Reagan demanded, squeezing her eyes shut and poking her lips out, internally trying to control her stomach which was doing flips at the sound of Amy's giggles. The two girls shared a quick kiss, both smiling in to it. It was sweet. Matching the situation just right. Though Reagan's not gonna lie, if she didn't have her body trying to adapt to the foreign bodies in her leg and the fact her doctor is due any minute now, she would have long dragged Amy onto the bed and on top of her, hell she'd already be knuckle deep by now.

The brunette was interrupted by a buzzer ringing out throughout the rooms, signalling it was time for visitors to leave. "That's my Que." Amy mumbled against Reagan's lips, both girls yet to separate.

"Hospitals are creepy. Can't you just hide under the bed till they're gone." Reagan groaned as Amy picked up her jacket and bag and throwing them over her arm.

"I'd love too, but unfortunately I'm not a contortionist." The blonde stated, sticking her arm out to Reagan, the brunette copying her position and meeting her for the tight hug. Well as tight as Amy could manage with one free arm. "You've got your phone right? And your charger?" Amy felt Reagan nod against her head, the older girl still having her head buried in Amy's shoulder, breathing in her scent. "Good. We can FaceTime later. I'll do it from my lovely comfy bed." She stated with a smirk.

Let's just say that smirk quickly disappeared when Reagan bit her shoulder in response. "Fucker." She mumbled after releasing the flesh. Amy chuckled and placed a lingering kiss on Reagan's cheek.

"I'll speak to you later, Rae." With that Amy sent the girl one more smile, knowing she'll speak to her girlfriend in a few more hours anyways. Plus, this way she'll get to get some good material on high Reagan.

"This might be one of the weirdest presents someone has ever given anyone, Amy. Just warning you." Shane moaned as he helped Amy carry the large box up the stairs leading to Reagan's apartment.

"Well that's a lie." She replied, focussing on not falling on her ass.

"Is it? Is it really?"

"Yup."

"Says who?" Shane asked with a scoff.

Amy ignored the question until they'd set the box down on the floor or Reagan's apartment. "Me. Last year you gave me a singing cat toy."

"You like cats!" Shane complained with wide eyes before his lips turned into a smirk. "Quite literally, I guess."

"SHANE!" Amy shouted before covering her mouth and glancing towards Reagan's door, waiting to see if she's caused any movement inside.

It had been three days since Reagan first broke her leg and approximately four hours since Reagan had text her to tell her that her brother had picked her up and she was now all alone on her couch with Bruce binge watching Two And A Half Men.

Let's just say Amy had never got her stuff together quickly. Including the gift she'd purchased for Reagan yesterday.

"I'm telling you. She'll love it." Amy stated as she ran a hand through her blonde locks. Pulling out her keys from her pocket she used it to cut the tape on the box, ripping it open and allowing the cardboard to fall to the side. Picking up she bunched it together and threw it in the trash shoot just behind her, aware of Shane's eyes never leaving her.

"Mmmhmm. On that note, I've gotta jet. Duke is insisting on keeping up this _trainer _act although I'm so sure everybody knows. Maybe he's secretly telling me he thinks I need to lose weight. Whatever. I'll love you and leave you." Shane babbled, leaning in and giving Amy a quick one armed hug before making his way back down the stairs.

Rolling her eyes, Amy wrapped her arms around the gift and lifted it to Reagan's front door, placing it to the side and just out of view. She knocked and stood there, awaiting a response.

"Shrimps! You took my hint." Reagan wasted no time in greeting her girlfriend. Well as best she could with two crutches. Glancing down at her girlfriend, Amy's cheeks instantly reddened at the sight of her girlfriend in boy short underwear and a white stroppy vest top. _Of course Reagan would answer the door like that. _"A little help here?" Amy rolled her eyes once more and leant in, placing a peck on her girlfriends lips, never getting used to the softness of them.

"I got you a present." Amy stated.

"Hey Reagan, yeah I totally did. I couldn't stand to be away from you so I came right over, you poor poor soul." The older girl said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah yeah. All of that. Go sit down." Amy instructed her girlfriend, waiting a minute or so for her to limp back over to the couch where a blanket lay. Using that time to stare at her girlfriends ass, muscles flexing due to the weight she was putting on one specific leg. That and greeting Bruce, who was sitting expectantly at her feet. But it was mostly the first thing.

Happy that Reagan was now settled on the couch, Amy went outside and dragged her gift in. "Close your eyes!" She called out as she closed the apartment door and carried the present so it was in front of her girlfriend. "Ok…open." Amy eventually commanded after she was happy.

Reagan's face formed one of both shock and confusion. Not _quite _understanding the present. "A…stool chair?"

Amy's smile didn't drop from her face, knowing she was going to have to explain it anyway. "Remember the other night when I visited? We were talking about you working and how you're gonna DJ if you can't stand up for long?" Reagan just nodded as she stared at her girlfriend, starting to grasp where this was going. "Well…this is part of your equipment now. This way you can sit down and DJ without looking like you're actually sitting down. I didn't want you to miss out."

Reagan was silent for a minute. Was this girl for real? She offhandedly mentioned she was worried about any money or opportunities she was going to miss out on for the next few months. So Amy goes and gets her a fucking chair? She thought enough about what Reagan does to actually bother to get something to help her? It was so simple, but so…_thoughtful _and _precious. _

"Rae?" Amy questioned, worried about Reagan's silence. "You haven't spoke in like, two minutes."

"C'mere." Reagan demanded softly, sticking her hand out and pulling Amy to her.

Reagan lay down and pulled Amy so she was straddling her stomach. Letting go of Amy's hands she ran her hands up the blonde's thighs, running right up to her back and pressing slightly, wanting the blonde to bend and meet her in the middle.

Not one to deprive her girlfriend, Amy followed. Reagan brushed her lips against Amy's, allowing the breath to mix before bringing her mouth up and capturing Amy's bottom lip, biting down slightly and pulling before letting it go. Leaning in again, Reagan pressed her lips against Amy's once again, except this time it was desperate. Desperate for Reagan to silently tell Amy how much she appreciated her present. Amy brought her hands up to tangle in Reagan's hair, letting out a moan when Reagan poked her tongue out and pressed it slightly against her pale lips, wanting her tongue to meet her own.

Amy was so caught up with Reagan's lips, she didn't feel the hand making it's way under her shirt and pulling it off, unfastening the hooks of her bra as she reached that area. Amy complied and sat up just enough to pull her shirt off her head and pull her bra straps down her arms, flinging them both somewhere unknown on Reagan's floor. Straight away she leant back down and connected their lips again, picking up right where they left off, tongues battling, lips brushing, teeth nipping.

Reagan broke the kiss but placed a hand the back of Amy's head, signalling for the girl to keep her head where it is as she attacked her neck, bringing her free hand up to Amy's breasts, palming one before taking the pert nipple in between her thumb and forefinger, gently pinching, smirking at the deep moan it got from her girlfriend, feeling the girl's hand tighten from it's place on her shoulder.

"Is this…Can we even…"Amy gasped out the words between the nips on her neck and pinching of her now sensitive nipples.

"Shhh." Was Reagan's reply. The brunette moved her hands around to Amy's back once again, letting her nails dig in slightly and run downwards until they met Amy's jeans. "Off." She commanded. Amy once again complied, hopping up and wiggling out of her jeans. "Those too." Reagan added, pointing at her underwear.

Normally she'd feel conscious about stripping down naked in front of anyone. But there was something about Reagan. Whether it was the fact that she always makes Amy feel like a queen. Or the way she worships her body. Or maybe it was the hunger currently in her brown orbs. But Amy didn't feel that self-consciousness. In fact she felt…_confident. _

Reagan once again stuck her hand out and guided Amy over, taking up the place she previously left. This time Amy didn't hesitate in leaning down and kissing her girlfriend, the sounds of lips meeting each other over and over echoing through the apartment accompanied by each girls subtle moans.

Once again, Reagan ran her hand down Amy's back, smirking into the kiss at the feel of Amy grinding onto her stomach, instantly feeling Amy unintentionally spreading her wetness on Reagan's stomach. Hands continued down Amy's back, right down until they settled on Amy's ass. One hand each squeezing a cheek before pushing slightly, hinting that she wants Amy to move upwards, sliding around to her hips when she was where Reagan wanted her.

Not being able to reach her girlfriends lips at this angle, Amy groaned into frustration. A groan that quickly turned into a moan at the feel off her girlfriends lips on her nipple, the other one covered by one of Reagan's hands.

Taking note at how wet her girlfriend got at her digging her nails into her back, Reagan grazed her teeth on Amy's nipple, running her tongue around the nub to sooth any pain. Letting the nipple pop out of her mouth, she moved to the pale breast, biting down on the skin and sucking. Knowing she was marking her territory. The hand on the back of Reagan's head, keeping her in position assured her Amy wasn't exactly against it.

Decided that she'd nibbled and sucked that section of skin to leave a mark, she licked over it once before swapping breasts, repeating the movement until she was once agains satisfied with her work.

"Fuck" Amy moaned out, gripping Reagan's hair tightly.

Amy felt the brunette's hands disappear from her torso once again to her ass cheeks, squeezing and groping each mound.

Reagan leant up to look into Amy's eyes as she once again pushed on her ass, signalling her to shuffle some more. Amy's eyes showed uncertainty so Reagan tried to assure her through her gaze that it would be ok. Reagan would take care of her.

Knowing that she's came this far, Amy obeyed her silent orders once more, shuffling so her pussy was over Reagan's mouth, straddling her face.

Reagan could practically sense that her girlfriends cheeks were red. Hell, this was a pretty big thing. It's not for everyone. But Amy's shown she trusts Reagan enough to completely expose herself to the girl. Reagan won't let that go un-rewarded.

Letting go of Amy's ass, she brought her hands up to meet her hands, grasping the younger girls in her own and squeezing tightly. Reagan didn't break eye contact as she took a subtle breath in, taking in her girlfriends scent.

Eventually she stuck her tongue out, allowing it to gently brush against Amy's clit. She watched Amy's eyes squeeze shut in pleasure. Knowing that's exactly what it was by the wetness which dripped onto her chin.

Deciding to go for it, Reagan placed her mouth on Amy's pussy. "It's just me, baby." She said against it, allowing the vibrations from her lips to meet Amy's walls, smirking when the younger girl squeezed both her hands.

Sticking out her tongue again, she ran her tongue up and down from Amy's entrance to the top of her clit, lapping up her girlfriends cum. "So wet baby." She stated, knowing there's something about the vibrations when you're sitting on someones face. Amy let out a moan as she released one of Reagan's hands and clasped it on the couch behind her instead, forming a fist around the material.

"Oh my god." Amy gasped as Reagan changed from up and down movements to figure 8's, slowly teasing her girlfriend as she allowed her tongue to touch anywhere except her clit. "Please Rae," She added.

"Mmmhmm?" Reagan groaned out, questioning Amy, once again knowing the vibrations would just hit _that _spot.

"Please," Amy begged once more, letting out a loud moan when Reagan sucked her clit into her mouth, sucking just to that point where it almost stings, but never quite gets to that point. "Fuck me maybe, please, please, oh god." She eventually let out, much to Reagan's satisfaction.

She focussed her tongue on flicking Amy's clit, constantly changing her speed and movements. Up and down, circles, poking, a mix of them all.

Amy felt her orgasm approaching, any inhibitions gone, she started grinding slightly, Reagan moaning at the feel of Amy forcing her pussy closer to her mouth. "Yes" Amy gasped out. Reagan, knowing what her girlfriend needed, released the hand that Amy was still holding and ran it up the pale stomach, reaching the girls breasts and using the palm of her hand to cup them, hand brushing teasingly over the hard nipple. Using the hand that Amy previously released, she brought it to Amy's ass, using it to encourage the girls grinding movements.

Amy started thrusting more, her back arched as Reagan pinched her nipple. Moving her hand down to her girlfriends hands, she entangled them in the dark terraces below her, pulling Reagan's head so it was closer to the body. She wanted…_needed, _Reagan as close as she could get her. Needing her release and needing it now.

"Cum for me baby." Reagan moved her hand of Amy's breast and snaked it in between them, using her thumb to press Amy's clit in mini circles, moving her tongue down to prod Amy's entrance.

"Shit. Yes yes yes. FUCK!" Amy held Reagan's head still as she came around her girlfriends tongue, riding out her orgasm with the occasional slow grind down as Reagan greedily and happily cleaned her up, not letting any cum go to waste.

Amy stayed there for a few seconds, body not wanting to move, spent from any energy she previously possessed.

Green eyes popped open when she realised where she was still laying. She shuffled downwards so she could make eye contact with her girlfriend who's eye's were open expectingly.

"You're so beautiful, Amy." Amy blushed in response, bringing her arms up to attempt to cover herself slightly. "Hey no no, none of that. C'mon, let's go to bed, I want to snuggle." Reagan motioned with her head to the bedroom, chuckling when Amy decided to just go for it and sprint bare ass naked down her hallway.

Amy had hastily gotten underneath the covers, basking in it's warmth and comfort. A few minutes later Reagan eventually joined her, hopping along on her crutches. The blonde lay on her back and watched her girlfriend as she lay the two sticks next to her side of the bed, followed by pulling off her vest, exposing her breasts without a care in the world.

"I'd take my underwear off too…but they were bad enough to get on, I'm gonna have a hard enough time getting these fuckers off." Reagan shrugged as she gently lowered herself down onto the mattress, smiling gratefully at her girlfriend as the blonde placed a supportive hand on her back and guided her down, pulling the duvet over them both once she was settled.

Reagan reached her arm around Amy and placed it on her waste as Amy rolled over and rested her head on Reagan's shoulder. The older girl looked at the blond who was snuggled up to her, looking perfectly content.

"Hey shrimps?"

"Mmmm?" Amy tiredly replied.

"I love you."

**WOAHHHHHHH. **

**It's there.**

**The L bomb**

**for anyone wondering if Reagan could even be pain free enough to even think about sex. The answer is yes. yes she could. My dad broke his femur and they give you enough drugs you can barely feel your fucking leg so don't worry. Amy didn't return the gift of orgasm because that WOULD be painful. I broke my about two months back and it was hard enough then, a broken leg would be agony. **

**I wasn't originally going to do the L bomb for a while yet, not wanting to live up to the lesbian name. But, I feel like these two are there. They've been dating roughly for 3 months, they spend most of their time together when school or work isn't in the way, and speak all day every day. I feel like they're there. The girls worship each other. When you feel it, you feel it. We've all been there!**

**Plus…I didn't say Amy would say it back ;)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS. (Smut and L bombs for christmas. Lol.)**

**Hope Saint Nic brings you everything y'all want. Personally if Yvette Monereal isn't under my tree I won't be amused. **


	14. The one with the silence

**Chapter 14**

Time's a funny thing.

People say that time flies when you're having fun.

Or, a watched pot never boils.

And you know how people say that seconds felt like hours? And it makes you want to almost roll your eyes because _really _how is that even a thing.

Except that's exactly how Amy would describe time for her right now.

_'I love you.'_ Reagan loved her. Reagan loved **her. **Reagan was _**in love **_with her. She knows Reagan is waiting for those few words to be uttered back. Well, any words really. Anything to fill the silence which was so painfully awkward.

The words were right there. Literally on the tip of her tongue, she just couldn't get them past her lips. This was a big thing right? Amy's never said she loves anyone except her family (On birthdays and thanksgiving) and Karma (When the girl practically forced it out of her). So saying this to her girlfriend, which would mean she loves her in a completely different way than those other times, is a pretty big fucking deal.

Amy had been too caught up in her inner monolog to notice Reagan's face start to drop, the silence taking it's toll on her heart. Had she said it too soon? Had she read the younger girls signals wrong? Was the feeling one sided? With Amy's silence and wide eyes, Reagan was heading towards answering all those questions with a yes.

"So, I'm pooped. Let's sleep." Reagan said through awkward chuckles, trying to give both of them an out.

"Wait n-"

"Todays really taken it out of me." Reagan interrupted Amy by continuing, not wanting to give the girl the opportunity to potentially hurt her more. She can't exactly be pissed off. If Amy doesn't feel the same yet it's not exactly anyone's fault. But still, theres something about saying those words and not having them returned that hurts. Kills, almost. And most definitely embarrassing.

**"**Reag-"

"That and the drugs. Drugs are goooood. Well sometimes, I'm not exactly going around condoning children to do dope." Reagan finished off her rambling, pulling the duvet up to cover half her face and turning her head in the opposite direction of Amy and closing her eyes. If it wasn't for her leg she'd either be facing away from the girl or out the room. Both would be better than being stuck as she is at the moment.

"Reagan, I'm sorry, I don't know why I didn't say it!" Amy rushed out, maintaining her staring at the side of Reagan's face, attempting to stare the girl down into making eye contact with her.

"It's fine babe, seriously. I don't expect you to say it back." Reagan mumbled, keeping her eyes closed.

"No it's not. Because I do. I love you." Amy replied, eyes welling up but she refused to let any tears out.

Reagan turned her head and opened her eyes, making eye contacting with Amy in the darkness. Well as best as she could, black out curtains are awesome. "Shrimps, you hesitated! For like…a minute. Literally. I don't want you to say it because you feel you have too, ok? I'm not mad. I'm just a little embarrassed, but I'll get over it. I love you, baby, but I really do need sleep, my eyes are actually burning right now, alright?" Reagan finished with a smile before straining her neck to reach her lips up to Amy's forehead, placing a lingering kiss there.

The younger girl nodded softly as she felt Reagan's lips on her head. What at all just happened.

**[Amy - Lauren]: **_**I need your help.**_

**[Lauren - Amy]: **_**It's 6:23 in the morning.**_

**[Amy - Lauren]: **_**Wheres your point**_

Amy rolled her eyes, _details details. _

**[Lauren - Amy]: **_**You have 5 minutes**_**.**

**[Amy - Lauren]: **_**How do you make breakfast**_

**[Lauren - Amy]: Y**_**ou know how I tell you you need to shut up and use less words like 99% of the time? This isn't one of those times. Use your words, dumb dumb.**_

**[Amy - Lauren]: **_**Done something. Need to get in the good books again. Breakfast.**_

Amy put her phone on the side as she waited for Lauren's reply. It's far too early for Lauren's words. Just her words in general. Or just Lauren. Or words.

She rooted through Reagan's cupboards, sighing when the only thing she thought she could cook up was a bowl of oats and maybe a side of crackers with jam on it.

**[Lauren - Amy]**_** It's too late to translate your weirdness. Can you find Flour, Milk, eggs, oil, and salt? Maybe some chocolate chips?**_

Amy read the text and nodded.

Then waited.

And waited some more.

And then she realised she's a bit dim in the mornings and Lauren wouldn't see her nodding.

**[Amy - Lauren] **_**Yeah?**_

**[Lauren - Amy]**_** 200g of flour in a bowl, mix in 350ml of milk and two whisked eggs. Mix it till it's smooth. Add a Tablespoon of oil and a little pinch of salt. and the chips if you have any. Heat up a frying pan and pour a bit in till it fills the bottom of the pan. let the outsides brown then flip. Boom. pancakes. **_

Amy's upper lip turned. That sounded like a lot of stuff to do. Pancakes are so good though. And she know's Reagan likes them, so that's always a plus.

**[Amy - Lauren] **_**thank you thank you**_

**[Lauren - Amy] **_**yeah yeah. Now shut up.**_

Reagan woke up because of the throbbing in her leg. Apparently she won't need an alarm clock for the next few weeks, her bodies need for morphine every 8 hours will wake her automatically.

The thoughts of last night came rushing back to her, much like a hangover. You know when you wake up and open your eyes and feel everything hit you at once and then your stomach flips. Yeah that's what Reagan was feeling.

Reagan finally opened her eyes fully and turned her head, expecting to see a blonde head of hair laying beside her, frowning when she was greeted with an empty side of the bed.

_Well, shit. _

Had she actually pissed Amy off whilst she was too busy…trying not to get pissed off? Maybe she pushed her. The last thing she wanted her girlfriend to feel was pressured purely because she said those three words a bit too soon.

The pain in her leg stopped her from worrying more for now. She's sure she can practically feel her femur stabbing her in the stomach. Reaching over to the corner of her duvet she threw it off her before swinging her casted leg off the side of the bed and sitting for a minute. Sense when was her leg so heavy.

Taking in a deep breath she pushed up on her arms and shifted all her weight onto her unharmed leg, swaying slightly from lack of balance.

"Reagan! Sit down!" Amy said as she pushed open the bedroom door with her back, looking behind her as she walked backwards as she carried the tray she was carrying through, Bruce following her as he watched the tray with eyes full oh hope for Amy to drop it.

Reagan's eyes widened at her girlfriends tone before plonking herself back down on her bed and folding her hands in her lap and staring at them, not wanting to meet Amy's eyes and make the awkwardness of last night real.

Amy fought the urge to be proud of herself at the fact that she got her girlfriend to actually follow instructions for once. "I brought you breakfast in bed?" She offered, wanting to see those beautiful brown eyes.

Reagan looked up, confusion written on her face. "Amy says what?" She questioned, her voice slightly more husky due to tiredness.

"Breakfast. Pancakes, actually." Amy said as she walked forward, mindful not to tread on Bruce who was still watching the tray like a hawk.

"Dude I didn't even know I had enough crap in my kitchen to make pancakes." Reagan let out a laugh as Amy placed the tray down on the bedside table, the pancakes where slightly more brown than you'd expect, but come on now, she tried.

"It's a miracle, I know." Amy paused as she picked up a small selection of tablets and handed them over. "I need to talk to you, but first, take these, ok?" Reagan nodded as she put them all in her mouth at once and gratefully grabbed the water Amy was offering her.

Closing her eyes to focus on getting them all down, Reagan took a moment to herself, trying not to panic herself over the little speech Amy presumably had planned.

"You told me you loved me." Amy stated as she sat on the bed next to Reagan. Their skin not quite touching, but still sending shivers to both of them from being so close.

Reagan nodded whilst watching Bruce as he stared back at her with bulging eyes. "I did."

"I love you too." Amy informed the girl, wiling her to meet her eyes.

"Shrimps I told you last night, I don't want you to have to feel like you need to say it. We can carry on like it didn't happen, I promise." Reagan turned to look at Amy and flashed her a loving smile.

"But that's the thing, I'm not saying it because you did." Reagan raised her eyebrows in doubt at Amy's comment. "It's true! I've never had someone tell me they love me in that way y'know? That someone is willingly _in _love with me. I went into melt down when you did because I've been hoping that you feel that way, I just didn't wanna be the young foolish girl who starts sprouting off the L bomb at any given opportunity." Amy paused as she took a deep breath as she reached over to grasp Reagan's hand, pulling it into her own lap.

"I'm in love with you, Rae. So in love with you that I don't even know how to actually express it. I love how addicted to social networks you are. I love how you talk to Bruce when you think I can't hear you. I love how you get _so proud_ of your own jokes. And I love how you make me feel. I feel like a different person around you…in a good way, I mean. I feel more comfortable in my own skin because you go out of your way to make sure I feel like a queen." Amy paused once more as she let out a small laugh and reached over to wipe a few stray tears of Reagan's cheeks. " I feel like I can do anything I set my mind do. I feel like…stuff just clicks into place…you know? I love you, Rae. Please please, don't doubt that."

Reagan said nothing for a few seconds after Amy's speech, the pair just gazing into each others tearful eyes with Amy's thumb rubbing over the older girls knuckles.

The brunette was the first to break eye contact as she let go of one of Amy's hands and stretched to reach for her phone that was plugged in next to the bed. Using her fore finger and thumb to push the charger wire out she pulled the phone towards her, tapping and swiping away on the screen.

Amy frowned at Reagan's lack of words. "Is this some sort of payback because if so this is cruel and unusual." Reagan let out a laugh at Amy before squeezing her hand with the hand still in Amy's grasp.

After a few more seconds Reagan passed her phone over to Amy who took it cautiously. Glancing down at the screen she felt the corners of her lips turn up to a grin.

**'Reagan Cortes is in a relationship with Amy Raudenfeld.**

**October 18th 2014.'**

"We never made it official…right?" Reagan sheepishly mumbled.

"I guess not?"

Reagan rolled her eyes and shuffled towards Amy. "Ok honestly I just didn't think I could actually say a sentence without sounding inferior to that. I love you Amy Raudenfeld, you big ball of cheese you." Reagan chuckled as she placed her hand order Amy's head, guiding her to meet her lips so she could brush their lips back and forth.

"You taste like milk."

"Yeah…couldn't work your coffee machine. Speaking milk, you need to drink it more. Don't wanna be breaking you."

**As if Amy wasn't gonna say it back, what do you people take me for! Fun story, this also happened to me. Sorta. I feel like I'm telling you guys of my awful dating experience through Amy. I was staying over at a girls house, we'd been dating for a month or something, then she dropped the l bomb at me. I shit you not all I said was "aww thanks prin." THANKS PRIN. I'm a mess. Who lets me out in public.**

**Hope you all got what you wanted for Crimbo. I, however did not get Yvette. Her Snapchat story got me through it though. Also, Tumblr. I revlon lesbians lesbians, people I wish were lesbians, and Yvette Monreal. Who I'm treating as a lesbian until told otherwise. too-short-to-be-a-stormtrooper.**

**MAGIC NUMBER TIME**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Halloween, and Amy meet's the rentals. and y'know, most of Reagan's family. **


	15. The one with the ink

**Chapter 15.**

Amy heard her phone buzz from it's place on the arm of the couch next to her, smiling when she saw the Snapchat notification from Reagan. She slid it open and held down the screen rolling her eyes at the sight of her girlfriend pouting at the camera whilst her eyes were cross eyed. She likes the snapback the brunette was wearing though. She can wear that more often, _I'll let her. _Over the picture was the caption _'Lets talk about halloween!'_

Over the time of knowing Reagan, she'd learnt plenty of times that this was the girls favourite way of communicating. Snapping an unimpressed look of her own face and typing '_I'd rather not :')' _as the caption she put her phone down and waited for her reply.

It didn't take long, meaning Reagan was killing time in between customers at work. This time it was a picture of her with her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide. _'Bruh.' _Was all it said.

Before she had a chance to reply, her girlfriends face flashed up on her screen again, except this time it was an incoming call.

"Dude you better appreciate the greatness that is halloween." Was how her ever so polite girlfriend greeted her when she pressed _accept._

"Hey baby. Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking. My day's going great, yours?" Amy replied in the driest tone she could muster.

"Are you changing the subject? I think you're changing subjects. Stop doing that."

Amy rolled her eyes before replying. "Fine. Halloween isn't exactly my favourite holiday."

The other line was silent for a few seconds after Amy's confession.

"Explain." Reagan stated, Amy practically being able to hear the pout most likely covering her girlfriends face.

"It's just sort of…pointless? Like, as a kid you dress up and go get candy, fine. But as an adult you do what? Watch horror movies? Rae that's no different to every saturday." Amy tried to reason with Reagan. Because really, what do you do as a teen on halloween? You can't go trick or treating without getting weird looks. Fuck society.

"Babe you're obviously not celebrating halloween right. My family has a massive party that's fancy dress. We rent out this warehouse every year and invite family and friends, there's music, alcohol, hilarious costumes. _That _is halloween."

"A warehouse…for your family? How big is your family? Are we talking Kardashians or 16 kids and counting size?"

"I have 3 brothers, my dads one of 9, my mom is a adopted and has 4 adopted sisters. There's literally maybe about 100 of us? Plus everyone brings friends. Believe me, it's the shit."

"Holy crap." Amy mumbled - _that's a lot of family to impress._

"You should come." Reagan put it out there.

The girls had briefly talked about Amy meeting Reagan's family, or at least a few of them. Along the lines of a dinner or something like that. Not meeting the whole Cortes clan at once. It took weeks for Amy to be able to talk to Reagan like a regular human being, god knows what it would be like with her family. I mean, they could make or break their relationship couldn't they? If they tell Reagan they don't like her…that's…not good.

"Meet your family?"

"Yeah?"

"Just us?"

"Well some of my friends usually come, so you could invite Kamren and Shane and stuff? I usually DJ for a few hours after 12 once all the…how do I put this nicely…older people leave. That's when shit goes down." Reagan mindlessly rambled on as she finished up a few sketches on a black piece she was working on, not quite grasping why people are getting on to this trend, but hey, it's their own bodies.

Amy let out a sigh of relief. She'd have Karma there as support. And if a member of the family doesn't like her, she'll introduce them to Lauren. Then they'll _love _her. "We need to dress up?"

"Yes we need to dress up, Shrimps…is that a yes? You'll come?"

"Well I'm not gonna say no, am I?" Amy muttered, knowing that if she said no, Reagan would probably find a way to convince her later on anyway. She has a knack for being _very _convincing.

"You can't see me right now so you can't tell, but I'm totally doing a little happy dance. Thanks, Shrimps. Hey I'm gonna have to go now, my client is coming in in a few minutes and there's still a bit of work for his black piece. I've gotta do him…well not _do him _do him. Ink him, I mean. Then I'm on walk in duty for a few hours, so I'll be round yours after that, Ok?"

Reagan had went back to work a few weeks after she broke her leg, Amy assumed she either got used to the throb the nurse told them would be there for a while, or she's on some really good drugs. She wants to guess, by the constant hype her girlfriends been on recently, that it's the second.

So right now Amy knows for a fact she's sitting there at the desk with a chair to her side with her legs up, cast still firmly on her leg. Reagan say's she loves it, she sits there with her legs up, cushion behind her, drawing up tattoo's, then hops over to the tattoo chair and settles herself with her legs open. Not exactly lady like but thank god for skinny jeans.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll have Lost Girl up ready and waiting."

"God, what even is that show. Love you, Shrimpy."

"Love you too." Amy said with a smile on her face, blush rising to her cheeks. They'd said those words to each other plenty times since the first time fiasco, but they still brought tingles over Amy.

Amy sat for a few moments after hanging up the phone, allowing her mind to do some thinking. _Is now the right time? There's no reason not for it to be…right?_ With that she makes her decision. Reagan is going to love this shit. Walking to the front door she hastily threw on her shoes and a hoodie, knowing she obviously looks oh so stunning, but hey, her girlfriends seen her in worse - but they agreed not to talk about the sneezing incident.

Time to get herself some ink.

"I can't tattoo your eyebrows on, ma'am." Amy heard Reagan's voice before she could actually see her.

"Well why not? One of my friends did." A weirdly high pitched voice whined.

It was like two opposites, one voice high and much like nails on a chalkboard, and one husky and orgasm inducing. Guess which one Amy preferred.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. I can, but I won't."

Amy rounded the corner of she shop and watched the shorter brunette talk to the redhead in front of her. She was pretty much what Amy was expecting; short skirt, puffy hair, heavy make up, you know the deal.

And then there was Reagan. The snapback that Amy noticed her wearing in her snap chats still planted firmly on her head, though she'd repositioned it so it was back to front. Amy also took the time to appreciate the black Brooklyn Nets basketball jersey and short denim shorts she was wearing. How is she dressed in her slouch and looks so on point where as Amy currently feels like she looks on par with the homeless guy that lived outside the grocery store a few streets back.

"Ok, listen up kid, I won't tattoo your eyebrows on. It's not because I can't, it's out of principle. If I tattoo them on that means you can only have them one way for the rest of your life. Do you get that? No changing them if your body changes or if you get surgery and they don't look right. That and it hurts like shit, Ok? Go home, think about it, and if you still want it, find a different studio." Reagan laid down the facts for the girl in front of her, she must only be about 18, but how can one person be so dim. THe redhead just stared, not breaking eye contact in a silent challenge to see if Reagan would back down. Which c'mon, is not happening.

The girl huffed before rolling her eyes and stomping to the door. "Be sure to tell your manager how you lost a potential customer." She stated as she walked straight past Amy and out the shop.

"That was brutal." Amy stated from her place, smiling when Reagan noticed her and allowed a grin to cover her face.

"Shrimps! What're you doing here?" Reagan reached out for a crutch, grabbing it and bringing it to her side, using it to push her wheely chair over to Amy, making the younger girl laugh at her girlfriends dorkyness.

She eventually reached her, raising an eyebrow and throwing a wink to Amy, "Come here often?" She jested.

"Wow." Amy replied.

"I know right? I'm like a George Clooney level of smooth right now."

Amy squinted as she took in the grinning girls words. "Are you? Are you sure?"

Reagan just responded by moving her eyebrows up and down a few times. "Why are you still questioning me? C'mere and stop talking." She reached out and pulled at Amy's hand, forcing the girl to plonk down on her good knee before leaning up and kissing her cheek. "Much better."

Amy chuckled and wrapped her arms around Reagan's shoulders, bringing the girl as close as possible for a hug. She inhaled deeply and breathed in her girlfriends scent.

"You give really good hugs." Reagan mumbled into the blondes shoulder, closing her eyes with how content she was.

Amy hummed in response and placed a soft kiss to the bass of her girlfriends neck. "So do you, you're nice and squeezable."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Amy's eyes shot open as she pulled away from the hug. "Wait what?!"

"Is that a fat joke?"

"How did you-I didn't-wha-" Amy stumbled over her words, all of them wanting to come out at the same time to save the day, but none of them exactly won which ended up her sounding like a blubbering mess. She glanced down at her girlfriend, who's lap she was still sitting on, and noticed a smirk at the corner of her mouth. "You little shit."

Reagan let out a loud laugh, very proud of herself. Of course it helps that Amy is such an easy target. "So, not like I don't appreciate the visit, why are you here?" Reagan asked as she wheeled them back to the desk, wrapping her arms around Amy's waist once they were settled.

"So, when you broke your leg…and sorta…very high, I told you I know what tattoo I want. And now I wanna get it." Amy smiled, putting on a brave face. She wants the tattoo, she just know's it'll probably hurt. And when she asked Karma about hers the night before, her response wasn't exactly comforting.

"You're serious? You're gonna let me ink you?" Amy nodded at Reagan's question, biting her bottom lip to contain her grin. "This is awesome! What do you want? Is it big? Is it small? Where about do you want it? Do I get to get you naked? Because sex on my tattoo chair is sorta a fantasy of mine but I really don't think it's allowed."

Amy let her girlfriend ramble for a few moments before even thinking about answering any of the twelve hundred questions she asked her. "I want an anchor…and I want it right…" Amy paused as she lifted one of Reagan's hands up her body, guiding it to the top of her ribs, just where the side of her bra was. "here."

"Mmm, an anchor you say." Reagan mumbled as she rubbed her fingers over where Amy had placed her hand. "I love it. I think I have the perfect one in mind." The older girl wheeled them both over to the edge of the desk and pulled out some paper and a pencil before going to work, sketching the basic outline first and then filling in the detail.

To Amy it was almost therapeutic to watch the girl draw, she'd never actually saw Reagan do it up close before.

"How about that?" Reagan questioned after about 20 minutes. "Right here would be shaded, and this would be a lighter black than the rest to show the contrast more?" She explained, guiding her pencil along the correct parts as she informed Amy about it.

"It's perfect." Amy said with a big smile as she stared at the piece of paper. It was a basic picture, typical anchor with rope wrapping around it from the top to the base, it was exactly what Amy wanted.

Reagan spent another ten minutes getting the equipment ready as she sat Amy down in the tattoo chair.

"Baby, clean needles, fresh ink, only just getting opened and all of that Ok? Can't have you suing my ass, that would be a major boner killer." Reagan said with a chuckle, damn she's on form today. Amy just nodded in response. "Alright, turn to your side, let's put the stencil on." Amy followed her orders, watching as Reagan first shaved the side where the stencil was going. "Don't want any in-growns. By the way this is the only time I'm gonna be shaving you."

Reagan took extra care in setting Amy up, not wanting to spook her girlfriend from getting more ink. After Amy had checked the stencil in the mirror, and confirmed it's good as it is, Reagan grabbed the gun and dipped it in the ink. "You're gonna feel some sharp scratches Ok? Just count to ten. It even helps some people to actually try and watch it being done. Just let me know when you need a break."

Amy took a deep breath as she waited for it to touch her skin, eyes squeezing shut when it actually did. "Holy shit. Oh crap. Karma wasn't kidding."

Reagan let out a small laugh, trying not to take her attention away from the task at hand. "So why an anchor?" She'd long learnt that talking whilst getting tattoo'd is the easiest way to take your mind of it, mix that in with her girlfriends short attention span and you've got a recipe for success.

"Oh! It signifies strength, it means there's something holding you up and keeping you afloat no matter how choppy or rough things get, it's that constant grounding. I figure it's just accurate with life in general, y'know?"

"Completely, plus for some reason this just seems totally…you."

Twenty minutes passed and Reagan placed the gun on the side and looked at her work, making sure she hadn't missed anything. Giving herself a mental pat on the back she reached for some tissue and placing it softly over the tattoo, holding it in place as she put some tape around the edges.

"You bled a little so don't be alarmed with it on the tissue ok?" Reagan didn't get a response from Amy.

"Shrimps?" Finally taking her eyes away she placed a soft kiss over the tissue before leaning up, making eye contact with the younger girl.

Amy had no words for a little while. The feeling of what happened taking over here. There was something about Reagan tattooing her. _Permanently marking her. _that was such a turn on to her. With that thought she reached forward, ignoring the sting in her side, and grabbing Reagan's face and bringing it to hers.

"You mentioned that fantasy…

**Hey you beautiful bunch. **

**Writers block is hitting my hard right now. With that, I can't guarantee I'll be able to honour our magic number agreement, but I will try to!**

**Amy's tattoo was something I'd been thinking of for a while, it's simple but it has a lot of meaning, exactly what I imagine her getting.**

**Suggestions for halloween costumes? I think I already know but I'd love to know**

**See you next time eyyyyyyy**


	16. The one with the Weeknd

**Chapter 16. **

There's a few things in her life that Amy regrets. Well, not regrets per say, more like…would _probably _not agree to.

Like the time she agreed to go with her mother to a work function. That ended up with Farrah spending 2 hours playing Amy: The Human Barbie, for an hour long event which consisted of middle aged men telling Amy why she needed an older man in her life. When Farrah wasn't looking of course. Men are creepy.

Or even the time when Karma convinced her to get a Tumblr. Bad idea all around. She doesn't even want to think about how much time is into that site.

She could even tell you about the time she was showing her mom something on her phone, and a certain well known porn site was on her recently viewed. _Hey_ she's a teenager, she's allowed to explore. Tiddle the fiddle, if you will.

Or how about right now? Where, instead of being smart and _not _trusting her hyperactive girlfriend to pick out their halloween costumes whilst she sat with Karma in the mall's pizza place, she would have tagged along to oversee the choices.

She says this because for the past 43 minutes Reagan has been sending her picture after picture of possible outfit choices.

It started simple.

Sorta.

At first it was a skimpy lingerie set, which, after Amy convincing Reagan would be more suited for their home life, Reagan eventually agreed. Though Amy's pretty sure she still purchased it. Second was the police outfit. That was just a no.

Then, it quickly became apparent that Reagan had found herself a fancy dress shop. Amy quickly realised that the police officer outfit was the much better choice. Quickly came pictures of Slenderman outfits, banana outfits, even a giant shrimp suit which she's not even sure why it was a thing but Reagan was _very_ excited about it.

"I still can't believe you let your very excitable girlfriend pick out your halloween costumes, knowing this was her favourite holiday of the year. That's like…that's like Liam giving me his credit card and telling me to go to Victoria's secret and telling me to go at it. It's just something you don't do." Karma _once again_ pointed out.

"Well sorry if I made the mistake of trusting her judgement on this. I was NOT aware she's like a fat kid at thanksgiving." Amy mumbled back, worried about the silence now coming from her phone. Reagan's gone quiet. _Too quiet._

Karma frowned at her friend, because Reagan's excitement had been pretty fucking obvious. As soon as Karma had got in the older girls truck, Reagan was practically bouncing in her seat. "You're blind sometimes I swear."

Before Amy could actually retaliate, 5 bags were thrown on the seat next to her with a crash. Normally Amy would look around, maybe apologise to a few of the other customers for the noise. But this time she was to focussed on the grin threatening to split her girlfriends face in two.

"Hey there, Ronald McDonald." Karma joked, laughing to herself, proud at her wit. You've gotta be top of your game around Reamy.

"Normally, I'd whip your ass with my above average brain. But I'm too happy." Reagan replied, grin not once leaving her face.

Amy sat in silence for a minute before deciding to bite the bullet, "Ok, go on. What did you get for me?"

"Slenderman outfit. You're gonna haunt my dreams with your _booty_ful self." Reagan chuckled as she hobbled over to the chair opposite Amy.

The two girls had been back to the hospital a few days ago to get Reagan's cast of and check her staples. Now she was down to one crutch, or sometimes she could do it without any. It was an ugly thing to watch.

Karma laughed and slid over a slice of Pizza to Reagan.

"The romance in this relationship astounds me." She stated as she watched the brunette take a hefty bite out the slice. The only real way to do it.

"I know right, she's lucky to have me." Reagan mumbled, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth due to her still chewing.

Amy looked at her girlfriend with a frown. "Yes, she's all mine." She stated in the driest voice she could muster at the girl in front of her with chipmunk cheeks stuffed with food.

"No but really, what did you get for me? I'm just not sure I can pull Slenderman off. Or even if I want too." Amy finally continued.

Reagan's eyes went wide as she shifted her eyes to Karma. "_Babe! _Not in front of the enemy."

"Wait what? Since when am I the enemy? What did I do?!" Karma frowned, looking at Amy for back up and deciding she's not going to get any if the smirk on Amy's face was anything to go by.

Reagan rolled her eyes as she leant forward and rested her elbows on the table. "Everyone knows that halloween is one giant competition. And I don't lose. Ever. So you and Liam, Shane and whats-his-face, Lauren and Theo, you're all competition."

"Wait," Karma's eyebrows shot up, "Me and Liam have to match? This is a legit thing?" Reagan just nodded in response. "Gotta go, bye!" Karma gave both girls a pat on their heads before picking up her bag and walking as quick as she could walk towards the exit.

"Babe."

"Why are you all so dim when it comes to halloween?" Reagan questioned.

"Baby."

"Is this an age thing? Am I finally gonna feel old around you? Though…shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Reagan!"

"Y'all are basic." Reagan once again avoided her girlfriend.

"Rae!" Amy giggled through it, who would have guessed that Reagan is actually…a grown up.

"Mmmm?"

"Halloween costumes?"

Reagan had a smirk cover her face, "You're gonna be a doctor. I'm gonna be a patient. We're gonna look fucked up. It. Will. Be. Awesome."

Putting up with Reagan during the run up to Halloween was no easy feat. There was legit times where Amy had to tape her to her DJ decks to work on some music just to take her mind of it. Which, in her benefit, produced an awesome track that Reagan is still working on. So she's going to go ahead and take credit for that.

But really, Reagan during the run up was nothing compared to Reagan right now, the day off.

They'd decided to spend the day at Reagan's. When I say 'they', I mean Reagan. Apparently it's '_wrong to associate with the enemy on game day.' _Oh yeah, post-halloween couldn't come soon enough.

But whatever, Amy's fine with it. The more time she get's to spend with Reagan, the better. The girls infectious.

"Rae! Why is your place so cold, holy crap." Amy moaned from her place on her girlfriends bed.

Reagan was taking this time to play Amy a few new tracks of her own she's working on, so being the multi-tasker that she is, made the decision that she's going to do Amy's make up whilst they listen.

So Amy took up her perch in the centre of the bed, choosing to sit cross legs. Though she is regretting the decision to only wear a pair of shorts and a vest. "I'm generally sure it's warmer outside." She added, still not getting a response out of her girlfriend who was rooting in her wardrobe.

"FINALLY!" Reagan's head popped out, triumphant smirk plastered for all to see. Without a word she pranced over to her bed…yes, pranced. Or maybe galloped would be more appropriate. Or tried to gallop. It was more like she lifted her bad leg in the air and hopped her way to her she reached it she sat with her legs open around Amy, one leg around the crossed legs of the younger girl and the other leg around her back. "Here, is this better?" She asked as she unfolded a blanket that she'd dug out, wrapping it around her girlfriend and pulling it towards her before giving it a tug, effectively wrapping Amy in a Reagan cocoon.

Amy let out a content hum and rested her head on Reagan's shoulder, allowing herself to be surrounded by the DJ.

"You were galloping weren't you?" Amy sighed.

"Maybe."

"Finding Miranda was the worst thing that could have happened."

"Hey, I resent that. That show is brilliant." Reagan argued, voice huskier than normal, which is quite the feat.

"No, don't you do that!" Amy argued straight away, knowing Reagan's game.

"Do what?! I was defending myself, god."

"You're doing that thing with your voice." Amy stated. Not moving her head from her place on Reagan's chest.

"…talking?"

Amy groaned and leant off her girlfriend, giving her her best unimpressed look. "The _thing. _You're Alex Vause voice. Stop it."

Reagan let out a chuckle, knowing she's caught out before she could even really get started. Instead of verbally replying she moved her hands higher up the blankets edges and pulled it so it wrapped around Amy's neck, not tight, just enough to give Reagan control. She then pulled towards her and placed her lips millimetres away from Amy's, pausing and allowing her breath to pass between her lips and to her lovers mouth.

"You complaining?" She whispered, as quiet as she could muster, knowing she had Amy's full attention on her right now.

The younger girl shook her head slightly, trying to keep her lips from trembling. She knows what her girlfriends lips feel like. She definitely knows that. But there's something about the tension when someone doesn't allow you to have what you want so desperately. It's a different feeling entirely.

Reagan leant forward ever so slightly, letting her top lip brush Amy's bottom one before capturing it between her teeth, and giving it a small tug. She pulled back and looked at her girlfriends eyelids, willing them to open, needing to see the lust that she know's is hiding behind them.

After a few seconds she gets her wish and Amy's eyes flutter open. Reagan cocked an eyebrow at Amy, challenging the girl to see if she'd leave it there. But c'mon, she knows the answer.

Accepting the challenge, Amy brings her arms up and secures one to Reagan's hip and the other on the slant of her girlfriends jaw, guiding the lips she craved so much to her own.

Amy controlled the kiss happily, gliding her lips against Reagan's, moving slowly, taking her time to taste the woman in front of her. These were some of Amy's favourite kisses. When it was just the two of them. Sweet, almost innocent kisses. Just a brushing of the lips. There was something sensual about it, teasing, almost.

Amy knew straight away what was coming when the song changed. Everyone has A SONG. You know, the one where you hear and it just clicks something inside of you and transforms you into some sort of sexual creature. Well, Reagan's was Drunk In Love - The Weeknd. How it got on this playlist she'll never know. But she's for sure not going to argue.

The change was instant. Reagan knew right away and felt a heat build up inside of her.

She slid her hands up from their place on Amy's hips, right up her body, opening her hands and letting every point on her hand touch Amy on her way up, slowing down and adding just a little bit of pressure when she reached her breasts. They reached the blondes pale neck and grasped her jaw, disconnecting their lips in order to move Amy's head back, the young girl letting out a pleasurable gasp in shock.

_**"I've been mixing, I've been sipping, since I been 20 on that lean baby girl,"**_

Amy could feel Reagan silently singing the words to herself, allowing her lips to brush the blonde's neck when she pronounced certain letters. Reagan took a break from her singing and lowered her head to the base of Amy's neck and stuck her tongue out, licking slowly up her neck right up to her ear lobe. She used her teeth to pull the tip of Amy's ear lobe between her teeth, giving it a gentle nibble before flicking it twice with her tongue.

_**"Unless that pussy got some super powers I want you, na na. I'm not trying to fuck tomorrow baby I want you."**_

When Reagan stopped this time she planted her mouth on Amy's pulse point, feeling the younger girls pulse increase under her lips. She pursed her lips and sucked hard, enjoying the feel of Amy's hand grasping her hair, pushing her closer to her. She alternated between sucking and nipping, and occasionally soothing it with a few slow licks of her tongue, determined to mark her girlfriend as her own.

Darker hands held Amy's face up, making sure Reagan had all the access she needs and wants. Amy would probably never admit it, but Reagan holding her like this, borderline dominating her, controlling her, turned her on a stupid amount. Don't get her wrong she loves having control of her girlfriend and having her at her mercy. But when Reagan gets like this, and her eyes go darker, and she gets a little bit rougher, it works for her. Amy loves the fact that Reagan can be so gentle with her, but she also loves the fact that she also knows she's not made of glass. She can grab her, she can spank her, she can do what she wants and she won't break. That's why when Reagan's hand tightened a little bit more, Amy's moan was loud and her hand that was in Reagan's hair gripped tighter, probably hurting the older girl but she didn't seem to mind.

_**"Drunk in love, we be all night, last thing I remember is our bodies grinding in the club, drunk in love,"**_

Reagan used the grip she had on Amy's face and pulled the girls face to hers, wasting no time in running her tongue against the younger girls lips. Reagan let out a low moan at the feeling of Amy's tongue finally touching hers, twisting and turning in their joint mouths.

Reagan brought one of her hands lower so she could grip Amy's chin between her thumb and forefinger, using it for extra control. She pulled back slightly, letting her tongue linger between them and flick Amy's top lip before pulling back completely and grinning.

"We should probably get ready."

"You guys look SO awesome! Nice going dude." Theo complimented as Reagan and Amy arrived at the warehouse that Amy had group texted the address of.

Amy had learnt when Reagan goes for halloween, she goes _hard. _She'd picked up a pair of pale blue scrubs a white lab coat, and of course, copious amounts of fake blood. After shredding some of the costume and putting the blood everywhere, including on Amy's skin, she puffed up the blonde hair. She'd tried to get the younger girl to wear contacts to top of the _'creepy factor' _But Amy didn't want anything near her eye socket. She's watched youtube videos. Shit can go wrong.

Reagan herself dug out some old clothes out of her wardrobe and shredded them again, and applied some fake wounds, which looked worryingly realistic, all over her body, followed by once again some fake blood, and the contacts Amy refused to wear.

"Yeah but…what are you?" Karma asked with a frown.

"We're…dead people. I don't know. It's halloween, shits meant to be creepy."

"Amen to that." Theo added, offering a fist for Reagan to bump, the pair having some sort of weird bond, probably due to being the two eldest in the small group.

"Plus, you're Danny and Sandy, Karmen, you can't comment." Reagan added, still loving to wind Karma up. It's not her fault it happens way to easily.

"Told you it was a stupid idea." Karma mumbled to Liam, making Amy smirk. Of course it was Liam's idea for him to dress up as a stud for halloween. At least Lauren and Theo made an effort, their Bonnie and Clyde costumes were on point. Shane and Duke are running late so Amy's not sure about them. But if she had to guess she's gonna assume it will be sport related.

"Mi pequeña Chispa! There you are!" A deep voice interrupted the group, causing the teens to turn in that direction.

"Papa, como estas?" Amy was trying really hard to not jump spanish speaking Reagan. But she assumes that would not be appropriate.

"No estoy mal bebe. Y tu?" The man was the spit of Reagan. The deep eyes, dark hair, right down to the trademark smirk. Only difference was her girlfriend was about five foot four and the man she was currently hanging off was close to six foot six, if she had to guess.

"Mejor ahora papá. Oh crap, Papa, this is Amy, my girlfriend. De la que te hable.."

Her palms are sweaty. Should they be sweaty? Of course they should she's being introduced to her girlfriends big ass father who looks like he could snap her. But he's not gonna do that to a girl…right?

Right?

**I'm feeling drunk Lauren in the next chapter. I feel like she'd be a big Reamy fan. Totally get that vibe. **

**So this was a bitch to get out, but you beautiful lot were your sound selves and helped me. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. Next chapters pretty much done, just saying ;) **


	17. The one with the Warehouse

**Chapter 17.**

"Shouldn't you go over an rescue her?" Karma leant in close to talk to Reagan, who was standing next to her at the make shift booze table.

Reagan weighed up her options, glancing at the drinks behind her, and then looking at her girlfriends flustered face about 10 meters in front of her. She hasn't' seen Amy this flustered since when they first started talking. "I feel like I should…but I also feel like this alcohol is calling to me. Let's give her a few minutes."

The group had entered the warehouse after a brief conversation with Reagan's father, they would have stayed longer, but Reagan promised her brother that she'd get her iPod nano that contained her DJ set list to him as soon as possible, meaning Amy escaped family member number one. Reagan had left them at the entrance and pointed them in the direction of the alcohol, informing them she'll meet them there.

They found it easy enough, quickly pouring a shot of some generic brand and downing one each. Well, they thought it was one each. They'd failed to notice that Amy had gotten side stopped by three women, who were all still talking her ear off.

That brings us to now.

"That's cruel. But sorta brilliant." Karma muttered, earning a chuckle from Reagan.

"Hey, so, Reagan. your girlfriend looks like she's going to combust, and I'm sorry but I can not explain that to her mother." The pair were joined by Lauren, who already looked to be feeling the buzz, mainly because she's a little tiny person. Hey, it hits you quicker.

Reagan rolled her eyes playfully and pursed her lips before sighing and downing her drink. When the Cortes family is together, you need all the liquid courage you can get. "Alright, I'll go save her. God, I'm a good girlfriend."

Karma and Lauren watched Reagan walk away. "Bet you a drink that Amy is dying inside." Lauren offered.

Karma looked Lauren up and down with a frown on her face. "Oh come on, we know she's dying inside. It's Amy. The girl who can't look the cashier in their face when buying tampons. And drinks are free!" She exclaimed, turning around to fill up her cup once more before she trekked of in search of Liam. She cared about her boyfriend, but the guy is still a flirt, and she knows it. But hey, she hits in her sleep, so they both have issues to deal with.

"I'll give you really good odds?" Lauren knew she was grasping at straws, but hey, after a drink Karma's a easy target. Sue her.

"Erm, no…I don't…we haven't really spoke about that yet?" Amy said sheepishly, her hand coming up and running through her hair. Well almost through. She had to pull it out as smooth as possible due to the ridiculous amounts of hairspray in it.

Her night was going swimmingly.

No really, it was.

If you forget about everything from when they arrived at the party onwards. Since then she's called her girlfriends dad 'sir', knocked somebodies drink down their front, and has somehow got kidnapped by three women who she's assuming are relatives to Reagan. Either that or they're really nosy. But Amy wants to stick with her first guess.

"But surely that seems like something you should discuss soon, yes?" Well all family apart from this chick. Who this bitch is, Amy doesn't know. But she's very interested about her and Reagan's relationship.

"Well…I mean…" Amy glanced at the other two woman, she guessed one of them was Reagan's mom or aunt. Amy takes a second to breathe, resisting the urge to wipe her upper lip to rid of the sweat she can feel there. It's a natural response to pressure.

Green eyes glanced around one more time, willing someone, _anyone, _to rescue her from herself. More specifically her girlfriend. Who conveniently isn't around.

Funny how that played out.

Just as she was going to give up hope and prepare herself for more mindless blabber, she felt a familiar hand coming around her waist, knowing only one set of hands makes her skin come alive by the mere touch, Amy let out a sigh of relief and lowered a hand down to grasp her girlfriends hand, because fuck if she's leaving her again.

Reagan isn't prepared for how much Amy's going to stick to her tonight.

"Hey momma, I see you sniffed her out, huh? Tia, looking beautiful as ever." Reagan paused to grin at her aunt, out of all her family, her aunt Gail is probably her favourite. Her mom says it's because Gail's fairly young and, I quote 'a sarcastic little shit'. Just like Reagan. "Ella. 'Sup." Can you tell Reagan isn't too fond of her sister in law? She's pretty sure she hides it well.

"Reagan, good to see you chose to stick with that amount of eyeliner."

Amy's mouth opened in silent shock, turning her eyes to her girlfriend, she struggled to hold in her laugh at the mild offence on the older girls face.

"Mmmhmm, good to see you chose to stick with that hair colour despite that guy thinking you were a man in drag. Good for you."

"Ay dios mio, girls. Really? Not even two words?" Isobel, Reagan's mum interrupted the pair, more than used to the constant verbal sparring match between them.

Amy felt a hand tug her arm gently and looked up to perpetrator. She met the face of Reagan's Tia, who once again tugged her, though she was obviously impatient of waiting for Amy to respond because this time she did it a bit more forcefully. And by a bit, I mean she pulled Amy from Reagan's grasp and into her own side. And her girlfriend. You know, big brave Reagan? Didn't even flinch. Rude.

"Stand back and enjoy the show, kid." Gail mumbled, a sparkle in her eye at the petty argument in front of her. She got the kid out, her job is done.

"Shouldn't we…y'know…stop them?" Amy questioned. Attempting to be a good girlfriend. One of them has to be.

Gail rolled her eyes and angled her head towards Amy. "Ok, listen up, because I'm about to import so much wisdom upon you, your mind will be blown. Rule number 1; Never, _ever, _stop Rae-Rae and Ella from bickering. It's pure GOLD. Last christmas lunch, your little girlfriend legit said the words 'I'm felix navi-done with this shit.' I've never seen so many people spit out the drinks at once."

Amy smirked, because _really_, who _can't_ picture Reagan saying that. "So you just let them go at it till…what? First one to bleed loses?"

Gail scoffed, "Unfortionaltly no, Carlos would have a haemorrhage if it ever got physical. And then I'd have to arrest someone, and that's working more than I need to, and _that_ is something I'm not prepared to do."

Amy's eyes widened and her eyes flicked to the booze table against the wall. Swallowing hard she felt that stupid sweat come back on her lip. Since when does she sweat this much. She lives in Texas she's basically immune to sweat by now. "You're a cop?" She questioned.

"Hell yeah I am," Gail smirked, _fuck she loves making people panic. _"But, I'm also Reagan's aunt, and I've also been a teenager before. So when I see you drinking later, you're 21 okay? And tell your little tiny friend the same…and probably to slow down." She gestured to Lauren that was currently attempting to twerk to a Kanye track that was playing through the warehouse just loud enough for people to dance to, but quiet enough to talk. Reagan had informed her that after watershed time, the grandparents a kiddies leave. Which means she get's to see Reagan dance, again.

Or attempt to.

Wait if she limps how is she expecting to dance.

Amy shook her head to rid the thought, the mental image alone being hilarious to her. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh no. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Ma'am me! I. Am. Not. Old. My names Gail. Call me Gail. Or don't call me anything."

Amy nodded in response, not wanting to risk a slip up.

"So where did you get that dress? I thought all the fancy dress shops would be sold out tonight?" She vaguely heard her girlfriend hiss.

"Reagan!" Amy's mom looked like she was about to kick ass.

"Mmmhmm, they sure are. But hey, it's nice to see that hairstyle again, I though that died out in the 90's." Ella had her comeback ready and waiting.

"Ella!"

Amy felt Gail nudge her shoulder and gesture with her head for Amy to follow her. Doing as the older woman, _and police officer, _wanted, Amy let out a sigh of relief when she led her to the drink table and grabbed two plastic couples, filling them with some Jack Daniels and a can of coke between them.

"Here," Gail said, as she passed a cup to the fellow blonde. "Now listen, grasshopper, as I import some wisdom upon you."

Gail spun around so she faced the open floor. "Ok, see the guy by the stereo with the snapback looking like a college fratboy?" She paused for Amy's response, continuing when she received a silent nod, "That's Benny, he's one of the Cortes clan. Looks like a douche, except he's going to med school. Real kid genius. Get on his side because he was closest to Reagan when she went through her 'straight phase' and the stories are hilarious."

Amy listened intently. This is her girlfriends family, any insider tips that are offered you better believe she's going to welcome them with open arms.

"The two idiots hovering by the food? Sean and Dov, the twins, the idiots, the legends. I'm gonna assume you've already met Carlos, Reagan's his pride and joy, so he probably met you at the door?" Gail chuckled when Amy nodded once more, damn she's good.

"Ok there's a whole other bunch of people in here but like, half of them you'll hardly ever see, so I'll give you the shortcuts. Try and avoid Rae-Rae's uncle Tomas, he has really awful breath and has personal space issues. Trust me, I learnt the hard way. Her Uncle Max is awesome, you'll probably meet him tonight."

"Anything else?" Amy questioned, never having been so thankful to inherit her mothers good memory.

"Oh yeah, on the food table there's donuts. Don't touch them. They're mine and I have every intent on taking them home."

Amy frowned. Someone telling her _not _to eat Donuts? No. Doesn't happen. "Why bring them if you want to take them home?"

"Because I've gotta at least appear like I'm here for anything other than the free alcohol."

Amy paused for a moment, eyes never leaving the snack table. "I like donuts."

There. She said it.

There was silence between the two females till Gail clicked her tongue and glanced out of the corner of her eye to Amy. "Are you open to bribery?"

"I could be." Amy's dealt with Reagan, she's learning pretty quickly the apple doesn't drop far from the tree.

"Don't touch my donuts…and I won't arrest you for underage drinking…and I'll provide blackmail material on Reagan whenever you need it."

Amy waited expectantly. She knew she could totally get more from this.

Gail pursed her lips for a moment. "You can have _one_ donut."

"Deal." Both girls stuck there hands out and shook on it, pleased with how it came out.

"Dude, just warning you, making a deal with Tia is like making a deal with the devil." Amy heard her girlfriend voice from behind her.

"Well well well, look who's remembered her girlfriend exists." Gail smirked as Reagan once again placed her arm around Amy's waist, using the tip of her thumb to just push up under Amy's lose scrub top and stroke the skin she unveiled.

"Well well well, look who's still not out the closet." Wait, what.

Gail shot her niece a glare. "Look who still thinks I'm gay."

"I don't think you're gay. I _know _your gay for Hol'." Reagan's feeling extra cocky tonight. "Speaking of, is she here? I haven's seen her in like, a month."

Gail frowned at her niece. "You're a brat. And yes she is, so I'm gonna go find her. Amy, nice to meet you, kid. Rae-Rae. Give it from 22 to 30 days." With that, Gail downed what was left in her cup and left the pair alone, sulking that the younger girl won this one.

Reagan chuckled as she turned to stand in front of her girlfriend. "Sorry about before. The she-thing just knows how to get under my skin."

Amy said nothing, just stared at a spot above her girlfriends head. Time to use that silent treatment gift that every woman is blessed with.

"Shrimps?"

No reply.

"Babe, really?"

"The silent treatment? I said sorry!" Reagan pouted and casted her eyes downwards and waited for Amy to become putty in her hands.

Except it didn't happen.

Risking a glance up, she looked at her girlfriend to find her still unmoving.

"Babyyyyy, please!"

Amy was trying her hardest not to laugh. She knew she'd give in, she's seen Reagan's pouty face far too many times to think she can actually resist it.

"You're so lucky you're cute, you know?" The blonde mumbled.

A smile broke out on the older girls face, eyes lighting up from the simple response. Leaning up on her good leg, she pursed her lips and placed a peck onto Amy's lips. "You're perfect." She whispered as she pulled away. She can never tell Amy enough how perfect she is.

"Top up?" Reagan motioned to the cup Amy held, smiling when her girlfriend passed her it.

Reagan sniffed the cup to she knew what the blonde was drinking, grinning when she smelt the Jack.

Best thing about girls drinking Jack?

Kissing girls that taste like Jack.

"So, your Aunt Gail's gay?" Amy asked out of interest.

Reagan let out a chuckle. "Hella gay. But she's determined two of us can't be gay. Personally, I say there's like, 1 in 4 people are gay or something, so the odds are, _it's not just me. _Plus her and Holly are awesome."

Amy just nodded, knowing that's probably all they could say on the matter. "What's the deal with you and Ella?"

Reagan sighed as she passed Amy her now full cup, "She just grates on me. I swear I wanna tit punch her so hard her fake watermelons explode."

Amy chose to ignore the violence. Why do that when she can drink.

"Never have I ever…had a threesome." Lauren exclaimed, beady eyes looking out for who drinks, after all, a good ol' game of Never Have I Ever is the best way to get dirt on people, and Lauren's _all_ about that.

You could ask anyone at the table how this game started, none of them would know. The last thing Karma remembers is the group trying to kill some time whilst all the older members of the Cortes clan go home and let the younger ones take advantage of the warehouse, loud music, and free booze. It started off just Karma, Liam, Reagan, Amy, Lauren, and Theo. But then Benny hand wondered over. Gail and Holly had joined them, but once things took a turn for the sexual turn, Gail decided she'd much rather be in a dark corner with her plus one.

Nobody drank.

"We're all a bunch of losers." Lauren added.

"Hey, I've got one. Never have I ever waited outside a movie theatre for a midnight premiere." Benny said with a smirk covering his face, knowing exactly where he's going with his turn.

Brown eyes twinkled in amusement as he watched Amy, Karma, and Reagan take a drink. "Ok, what did everyone see?"

"Me and Amy watched Pitch Perfect. Totally don't regret it." Karma stated with a grin matching Amy's.

"Mmmmhmmm, interesting. Now, Reagan. What did you see?"

Amy turned her head and watched her girlfriend, knowing by how quiet the older girls gone that it requires her full attention. Well as much attention as she can give considering half of her mind is focusing on the hand on her thigh that Reagan's been resting there for the past ten minutes, occasionally using the tips of her fingers to scrape upwards and then back down.

"C'mon Rae, we haven't got all night."

"Fine. I went to the midnight showing of Twilight. Happy?" Reagan exclaimed, speaking through gritted teeth, glaring at her brother.

"Right yeah…and was it just _one_ twilight film you did that for? Or was it…all of them?"

The first one to crack was Karma, not able to take the thought of Reagan, _too cool for anything Reagan_, had sat outside with her fellow twihards.

"My life is MADE." Karma said through laughing.

Reagan glared at everyone that was joining in. "Ok, fuck all of y'all, life is too short to pretend to hate Kristen Stewart, Okay?"

The laughing only grew and so did Reagan's pout. Amy really would have took sympathy on her. But consider this payback for not rescuing her earlier.

"Can someone please take their turn?!" Reagan groaned.

"How about, never have I ever gave somebody a lap dance?" Karma said for her turn, not expecting anyone to drink but this way her turn was out the way.

But then Amy drank.

"WHAT!?" Karma exclaimed across the table to her best friend. "Why am I only learning this now?"

Amy just shrugged and looked at the faces around her.

"I sure as shit didn't see that one coming." Benny stated as he chuckled.

Amy was surprised at how quiet her girlfriend was being. She just confessed she'd given a lap dance before (albeit for joking purposes or not) and Reagan hasn't said a word? Reagan is never quiet. Ever. Decided to throw her girlfriend a line she placed a hand over the one that was still placed on her knee. "You're being awfully quiet?" She mumbled in the older girls ear, breathing in and embracing the tell tale smell of the Jack Daniels radiating of them both.

"Shhhh. I need a minute." Reagan mumbled, closing her eyes and breathing in.

Amy felt a smirk appear on her face, "You're totally picturing it aren't you?"

"Shhhhh."

Amy has never hated her girlfriend as much as she does now.

It was constant.

She's purposely trying to get a rise out of her.

And it was working.

Ever since the lap dance confession, Reagan has been doing all these… _touches. _

Just subtle ones. One's you wouldn't even notice unless you were involved in them. And Amy definitely noticed them.

It started simple. Reagan had moved her hand from resting on Amy's thigh, to resting on her inner thigh and using her thumb to stroke up and down on the sensitive skin. That was when Amy learned how thin scrubs are.

Then it escalated to Reagan coming up behind her when she was getting them both drinks. The brunette had jutted her waist out just a bit more than normal so she was pressing tightly into Amy's ass, letting her girlfriend know she was there. As if she wasn't aware before. Hands came to meet Amy's waist and pushed the hem of her shirt up an inch or so and slid her hands underneath, her pinky resting in the waistband of the scuba pants. "Hey baby." She had whispered into Amy's ear before giving her ear lobe a slow lick and biting down gently. And then? She walked away.

The next thing was after Reagan had said goodbye to her parents and a few uncles, Amy had been walking to the bathroom which was down a short corridor, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. She was greeted by the face of her girlfriend who stared back at her with hooded eyes. Reagan had grabbed both of Amy's hands and put them together so she could hold them in one of hers. Pinning Amy's hands above her head she then leant in, hovering her lips above Amy's, allowing their breath to mix but not letting their lips touch. Amy went to lean in, trying to force her girlfriends lips upon her, but every time she did, Reagan pulled her head away that bit further. And then? You guessed it. She walked away.

Except now, when they're dancing, an actual time that it's acceptable for Reagan to touch or tease her girlfriend - she's keeping her distance. Insisting they dance as a group and stick together considering it's only them and Karma and Liam left. Amy could practically feel her blood boiling but she's not sure if that's due to the current wetness in her underwear or if it's the anger from being wound up so tightly.

Amy's eyes narrowed as she watch a girl similar to Reagan's age approach her girlfriend. _Hey Reagan. _

And when the two girls hugged for a second too long? Amy's eyes were practically closed they were that narrow.

No touchy. Not allowed. Not right now.

She decided to sit back and observe for a minute before going all possessive girlfriend.

She felt herself behind to grind her teeth when the older girl put her tattoo'd arm between them, the strange blonde smiling as she stroked a few of the key tattoo's in the mass of ink. If Amy wasn't glaring at this bitch touching her girlfriends arm _and doing that stupid little giggle_, then she'd probably laugh at herself because she know's exactly which ones, she's stroked over her girlfriends tattoo's whilst they lay in bed too many times to count. It was the Yoda and Stormtrooper. Just in case you're wondering. Her girlfriend had gotten them gone over in a darker ink, so they stood out more than usual.

When Hottie-blonde-bitch, yes that's what Amy's calling her, threw her head back in laughter whilst grabbing on to Reagan's arm, Amy snapped. She took no time in crossing the make shift dance floor and coming up behind her the older girl and throwing her arm around her shoulders, immediately pulling Reagan into her. Thank god for the minor height difference.

"Hey baby, I was missing you out there." Amy stated, looking directly at Reagan.

Reagan grinned and reached her hand up to grasp the hand that was dangling loosely around her shoulder, interlocking their fingers. "Hey! I was just talking to Heather, I haven't been gone long, Shrimps." Reagan shot a knowing look at Amy. "Heather this is Amy, my girlfriend. Shrimp, this is Heather, Benny's girlfriend."

Benny's girlfriend.

Benny, Reagan's brother's, girlfriend.

Whoops.

Sorry not sorry.

"Hi." Amy sent Heather a small smile.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Benny told me he saw you once when you were all hungover or something/ He didn't tell me you were so pretty!" Oh great, she's nice too. "Listen I've gotta get back, you're brother is resisting the urge to set of fireworks, and after last time, I don't want him near an open flame." With that, Heather gave Reagan one last hug and rubbed a gentle hand on Amy's shoulder.

She know's she should feel a bit of relief. Some jaw dropping girl _wasn't _trying to flirt with her girlfriend. But she doesn't. The frustration from earlier still running through her veins.

"Hey Rae? Let's go home." She whispered into her girlfriends ear, allowing her lips to linger for a moment.

"Uh, it's only like 11, y'know?"

"I know. Home. Now."

"Are you tired? Are you feeling okay? What about Hottie Doucheface and Karma?" Reagan questioned, and if Amy wasn't as turned on as she was, she'd be touched at Reagan checking on her friends. But now, she wants to be touched _by_ Reagan. That's it.

"They're heading home soon anyway, Karma's parents are taking her and Liam hiking. Baby listen to what I'm saying, okay? _Take. Me. Home." _Amy pulled back and looked directly into Reagan's eyes, raising her eyebrows a little to emphasise her point.

Reagan opened her mouth to question the blonde once more. But then the ball dropped._ Finally. _

Reagan pushed her girlfriend against her apartment door once it was closed. Choosing once again to hold Amy's hands hostage above her head, loving having the control over her girlfriend.

Except this time she didn't tease. She crashed her lips against Amy's awaiting mouth, wasting no time in brushing her tongue against them. Amy let all the frustration of the evening come out in the kiss, pushing her lips back forcefully against Reagan's pouty set.

When breathing became a component Reagan pulled away and kissed down Amy's pale jaw, nipping occasionally as she continued downwards. Decided to up her game a little she brought her good leg in between Amy's, using her foot to knock open her girlfriends legs slightly. Using her leg strength she pushed up ever so slightly, just enough so her thigh presses into her girlfriends still clothes pussy. Pressure is a magical thing.

"Fuck," Amy gasped out, bucking her hips to try and grind a bit harder on her girlfriends thigh.

Reagan let out a groan against Amy's neck as she felt her hips press down onto her.

The older girls groan seemed to snap something within Amy. Tonight is her time to be in charge. After all, she's the one that's been teased all night, right? Plus, she'll probably not be able to do this sober.

Taking a deep breath, she broke the loose hold that Reagan had on her arms and pushed her back softly, a trip to A&E would probably ruin the mood.

Reagan stared back at Amy with questioning eyes. _Had she done something? _

Amy didn't say a word, instead choosing to walk over to Reagan's DJ equipment and grab the chair that rested in front of it, dragging it over to the middle of the floor. Walking back to Reagan she stuck her hand out and waited for her girlfriends hand to meet hers. Once Reagan's body caught up with her brain and held her hand, allowing Amy to pull her to the chair.

Aligning the brunette up just right, Amy pushed her down on to the chair. "Stay." She commanded before walking over to Reagan's decks, quickly unlocking the laptop that was there and scowling through the Dj's music folders, knowing she had to make a split decision soon. Finding her song choice she smirked and double clicked, knowing it would come straight through the speakers Reagan had placed around the apartment.

Turning around, Amy leant her back against the decks as she turned to her girlfriend. The lust in her brown eyes giving Amy that extra bit of confidence.

_**'I usually love sleeping all alone, this time around bring your friends with you, but we aint really gonna sleep at all.'**_

Amy smirked when she seen her girlfriend swallow hard when she heard her song selection.

Walking forward until she was in front of Reagan who was waiting with bated breath, Amy reached down and pulled her scrub shirt over her head, throwing it behind her.

Reagan went to reach out, needing to get her hands on the girl in front of her.

"Uh-Uh" Amy tutted and took a step back as she moved her hands down her hips, slipping them under her waist band and using her wrist to push them down, falling down to her ankles once they reached past her thighs. Stepping out of the scrubs, she flicked them with her foot out of her way.

"No touchy." She stated.

_**'Baby I can make that pussy rain, often. Often, often, girl I do this often.'**_

Reagan felt her mouth go dry at the sight of her girlfriend miming the words to the song. Amy's never really been one for saying certain words, it's usually her doing most of the talking, but _fuck_ if this wasn't the hottest thing Reagan's ever seen.

Amy swayed her lips, using the beat to keep her in time as she ran her hands down her torso, grazing her underwear slightly, using her fingertips to push them down an inch, allowing the elastic to bounce the hem back up once she moved her fingers on.

Taking a few steps forward, she pushed her girlfriends legs apart so she could stand in between them. Resting her hands on Reagan's shoulders she continued swaying her lips, dipping ever so slightly before rising back up.

As the chorus hit, Amy bent further on her dip, sticking her ass out as she bent right down to the floor, bringing her hands down her girlfriends torso and down to her knee's, enjoying the subtle gasp she heard escape from her girlfriend.

Once she was crouched down, she spun on her toes so her back is to Reagan as she slowly rose back up. Grabbing Reagan's hands that were currently clenched into fists at her side, Amy brought them up to rest on her own thighs as she swayed her ass not far from Reagan's face, keeping her hands over her girlfriends to make sure she doesn't stray.

Deciding she's been nice enough, Amy removed her girlfriends hands and allowed them to drop to her sides once more.

_**'Ask me if I do this every day I said Often, ask how many times she rode the wave Not so Often,'**_

Amy once again turned around and rested her hands on her girlfriend shoulders once more, though this time she placed a leg either side of her girlfriend, effectively straddling her lap.

The chorus repeated once more and Amy once again ground her hips, though this time she kept in time with the song, only a few times changing the pace and lifting up so her hips barely grazed Reagan's.

Sensing the song was coming to an end, Reagan had enough. Amy had definitely got her back in the best of ways. God know's that little gem was going to be engraved into her memory for a while.

Amy had closed her eyes as she rested her forehead onto Reagan's, continuing her hip movements. Taking advantage of the girls distracted state, Reagan reached her arms around the younger girl and gripped her pale thighs to pull them tighter around her waist.

Using her core strength she lent forward and used the momentum to stand up, trying to keep most of the extra weight on her good leg.

Amy gasped and tightened her legs more around her girlfriend, locking her arms around her neck. Reagan took the opportunity and brought her mouth to Amy's. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't loving, but it was what they both_ needed_.

"Eso me hizo tan mojado bebé" Reagan groaned as the two broke apart. Taking a few blind steps, she eventually met a wall, pressing Amy into it to ease a bit of the weight.

Hearing her girlfriend speak spanish to her, Amy let out a low moan, feeling her underwear get a lot wetter than they already were.

"Voy a coger tan duro."

"What…what're you saying?" Amy gasped out.

"I said, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

**Yesssss, i know I suck major ass at spanish. I studied french for like, four years and I can still only just say Hello my name is. Language is NOT my strong point. But you guys helped a ton so thanks :') All your reviews made me laugh so hard I swear.**

**This was a pretty big one! It was meant to be up sooner but I rewrote pretty much all of it. **

**What're your thoughts on Gail? Totally not my own character but I'm thinking of bringing her in more. **

**Next chapter: Reamy get domestic. **


End file.
